Die Hohlen Kosten des Lebens
by SugarBeatAngel
Summary: Demyx is a jew living in Krakow Poland during WWII. Xigbar is a Nazi Brigade leader occupying the city. A chance encounter leads the two into an unexpected friendship and possibly more as they learn they're not as different as they once thought. COMPLETE!
1. Wenn Zuerst wir Treffen

Alrighty... Let's get down to business. I obviously don't own any of these characters... If I did, I would be rich and I wouldn't be submitting FANFICTION on ff dot net

All that aside let's kick it to the basics. I DON'T GIVE A FLAMING FUCK about your ties to WWII and how much it still hurts and blah blah blah... I'm evil for writing this, blah blah blah. It's a LOVE STORY for shit's sake. Get over it! And it's probably one of the best written XigDem fics you'll find here on this site. Cocky? No... It's just the other fics aren't that great. So anyway, enjoy! I tried to make this as historically correct as possible.

Incase you haven't noticed... This is an AU people.

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
September 29, 1939 

Xigbar sat in a quaint little pub on the outskirts of the city. It was very early in the morning... About four or so... But who was really counting when you were enjoying the company of your fellow man? He tipped his glass to his best soldier, Axel, and downed his shot of Vodka. It was just another night off duty in this occupied city... Even commanding officers needed a break every now and then. He liked to spend his time catching up with his best men. After all, he was never really out on the city streets. He didn't handle the dirty work so he never got to see any of the great things that went on outside his home... He snapped his fingers at the bar tender and motioned him over. "Oi! Jew! Another bottle of Vodka over here! And can't we get some music in here? This place is as dull as your future..." Xigbar chuckled and nudged Saïx who spilled his drink on the bar.

Lexaeus sighed and grabbed another bottle from the back shelf. He carted the bottle over to the group of Nazi soldiers and sat it down.

"Hey!" Xigbar grabbed the bar tender's wrist and stared at him hard. "You gonna play some music for us?"

Lexaeus looked away from the snickering soldiers and contained his urge to pummle them. He had his sons to think about after all. "We don't have any records any more... They were taken away."

Xigbar motioned to the piano sitting in a dusty corner and smiled. "You have that thing, don't you? Play it..."

Lexaeus swallowed back his pride and sighed. "Regrettably sir, I can not play... My wife was a pianist, but she has been dead for many years."

"Well..." Xigbar released his hold on the man and put his hand on his gun. "There has to be someone in this place that knows how to play music. My soldiers and I can be very irate when we drink without music. Accidents could happen."

Lexaeus sucked in a quick breath and nodded. "My son... He has been practicing foreign instruments. He plays the sitar... I'll go wake him."

Xigbar smirked. "Good... And bring us more food while you're away!"

Lexaeus nodded and quickly rushed into the back room. He climbed the stairs to his home above the pub and rushed into his eldest son's room. "Demyx... Demyx, wake up!"

Demyx sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Nngh... Father?"

Lexaeus tapped his son's cheek. "Demyx... There are Nazi soldiers here..."

Demyx's eyes grew wide and he leapt out of bed. "Take Roxas... I'll distract them."

Lexaeus shook his head. "No my son... They want to hear you play..."

Demyx furrowed his brow and glanced at his sitar. "But... I only know how to play the sitar. They won't like it..."

Lexaeus shook his head. "Nonsense. They'll love it... Now let's go!"

Demyx shook his head out of the groggy clouds of sleep and picked up his sitar. He followed his father down the stairs to the pub where a whole line of Nazi soldiers sat at the bar drinking away all the lives they had taken. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach and it took all the teen had to will his legs into movement. He sat across the room on an empty stool and tuned his sitar. He hadn't played for a few weeks... Not since the Nazi's had invaded. He took in a deep breath and began to strum the tightly rung strings on his instrument. The sound he so loved flowed happily from the chords he played and soon filled the bar with that mystical eastern music that made his soul shake to its core. For a moment it was only him and his sitar. He remembered the time his family had spent in India before the war. He'd fallen in love with the instrument then and he cherished it greatly after his mother's death. Now he sat playing it for men without hearts... Men undeserving of the beautiful sounds his treasure made. This brought him back from his fond memories... Back home to a war torn world. Back to a pub catering to the desires of men who killed his people... He opened his eyes and stared at the man directly across from him. His gaze was piercing... His face was frightening... It was the face of a killer... A man who had risen in the ranks to become one of their higher ups. He shuttered. He wanted to tear his gaze from this man but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away from him.

Saïx grumbled and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the seventeen year old Jewish boy before them. "That music is terrible... Stop playing or I'll shoot you."

Xigbar scowled and turned his gaze from the boy to Saïx. "Put your gun away... I like his music."

Saïx cocked an eyebrow at his commanding officer and put the gun away. "You like this tripe? It sounds terrible..." He stood and stretched out his body, cracking his back and fingers in one swift moment. "Well I'm going elsewhere then... I can't enjoy myself with such a putrid instrument being played."

Demyx's fingers froze and his gaze flew to the man preparing to leave. He wished he had a gun. He would have shot him... How dare he insult the instrument! How dare he insult the memory of Demyx's mother! But at the halt of music he felt glaring eyes on him.

Xigbar let his gaze fall from Saïx to the boy across the room. "Why have you stopped? I did not tell you to."

Demyx looked away from the group and sighed, continuing his music despite his deep desire to disallow them the privlege of hearing such a beautiful instrument. He didn't see, but rather heard many of the men mumbling quietly and then standing to leave. This was good. He didn't want them there... He heard the many feet shuffling and the door opening. When it closed he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled softly. They were gone... Still, something didn't feel right. He felt eyes on him, still watching. Ears still listening. He dared to open his eyes and his gaze fell on that same man... The one who he couldn't look away from. Beside him was a red haired man watching calmly. His stare wasn't as intense as the other man's. The other man's gaze was hard and captivating. Even now Demyx could not bring himself to look away no matter how much he wanted to. He continued to play, still holding his locked gaze with that man. Minutes turned into hours and soon it was only the two left in the pub. His fingers danced gracefully along the strings until the man raised his hand to halt the playing. Demyx froze. What now?

Xigbar gave a few small claps before standing and glancing at the clock against a nearby wall. He stretched and yawned before walking quietly over to the petrified young man. He stared down at him for a moment. He could feel the fear emanating from the Jew. Still, as frightened as he was the young man managed to meet his gaze. It was admirable. "You play wonderfully... What is your name?"

"D-demyx, sir..." Demyx swallowed hard and stared up at that face. The man's only good eye looked him over curiously. "Demyx Ydem."

Xigbar nodded quietly and paused in thought. "Do you have lice?"

Demyx swallowed hard and shook his head. "N-no sir..."

"Good." Xigbar smiled and crossed his arms. "You have fifteen minutes to gather your things up... You are coming to serve me."

Demyx's heart fell from his stomach to the floor and he stared at the man wide eyed. "But I..."

"Either you come calmly and quietly or I will kill your father and burn this place to the ground so that you have no other choice. Now, which is it?" Xigbar rested his hand on his gun and smirked.

"I understand sir." Demyx stood quietly, setting his sitar to the side. He hurried into the back room where his father stood quietly. His gaze met with his father's and tears came to his eyes. "Father!"

"I overheard..." Lexaeus sighed and pulled his son into a tight embrace. "But Demyx... You can not deny him. And perhaps it is for the best... Serve him well and who knows? Perhaps he will treat you well."

"He is a Nazi, father!" Demyx wiped away his tears. "To him we are just Jews. Just rats... Worse than rats. He doesn't enjoy my music, he only wants to pain us by tearing our family apart!" He sucked in a quick breath and bit his quivering lip. "Father, I can't."

"Demyx! Do as you are told..." Lexaeus grabbed his son by his shoulders and shook him lightly. "He can kill you if he wants but he doesn't. You are of some value to him... Because of your music. Be thankful for your gift my son... Now go. Gather your things in a suitcase and follow him obediently."

Demyx nodded and climbed the stairs to his room. He pulled out an old suitcase and packed away many of his things. Mostly he brought with him his clothing and a few books including the Torah. With one last glance around the room he spotted the Star of David necklace his mother had left to him hanging sorrowfully from a framed photograph of his mother. He quickly grabbed it and placed it in his suitcase along with the photograph. With a heavy sigh he picked up his suitcase and started down the hall to his brother's room. Roxas was still asleep in his bed though the sun was threatening to break through the darkness at any moment. He leaned down and pressed his lips carefully on his brother's forehead. "My brother. Farewell..." He smiled softly as the boy stretched and rolled onto his stomach. "I hope to see you again one day..." With one last look at his brother, Demyx sighed and headed down the stairs again. His father was waiting with open arms to give him one final embrace. "Take care of Roxas, father."

Lexaeus held his son tightly and nodded. "I will... Please be safe. Do as he says, mind your tongue and never give up hope."

Demyx nodded and smiled softly. "I will never give up hope. Farewell father..." Demyx wiped his eyes and entered the pub. Across the room stood that wicked man staring curiously at the sitar. Demyx approached and stood behind him quietly.

Xigbar heard Demyx approach but he did not turn to face him. "A sitar... It is Indian?"

Demyx nodded though the man could not see him. "Yes sir."

Xigbar nodded and admired the instrument for a second more. "You play it well... It is foreign and yet you know it like it was something you were born with."

Demyx looked away from the man and did not respond.

Xigbar glanced back at the boy before returning his attention to the instrument. "Do you mind if I admire it more closely?"

Demyx scowled and clenched his fists. "I would rather you not, sir."

"How unfortunate for you then..." Xigbar reached out to grab the sitar.

"Please don't!" Demyx leapt forward and grabbed the sitar out of the man's reach.

Xigbar retracted his hand and hid the growing smirk on his face. "Very well... Let us go then."

Demyx glared at the back of the man's head as he turned to lead him away. He hated this man... He symbolized all that was evil. He was a Nazi... A murderer.. A demon among men... And now Demyx was his property. That was all he could be, for he was only a Jew. He had no right to freedom, not according to this man and his people... But no, he was less than property... A pet was property. He wasn't any better than a dog in this man's eyes. That made him merely a slave... Just a slave...

Once they arrived at his home, Xigbar threw open the door and stepped into the front corridor. The sun was well on its way to filling the room so he decided against turning on any lighting. He motioned for his new servant to follow him up the stairs and down the long hall which led to many bedrooms. Once they reached his room he stopped and turned to look at the boy. "My name is Xigbar Braig. I am SS-Brigadeführer and Generalmajor of the Waffen-SS and Polizei in this central division of Kraków. I have brought you here for one purpose and one purpose only. You are here to provide musical entertainment for me and my guests when I have them. Your duties will include playing your sitar at meal times, during parties, while I bathe and even while I sleep... Also any time I feel like hearing you play. Your staying room will be across from my room so that whenever I call for you, you can hear me. You have free roam of the property except for when I have guests at which point I would ask you to stay in your room unless you were providing entertainment for us. Please feel free to bathe as often as you like and eat as much as you desire. Obey me and you will have an easy life here... Is this all understood?"

Demyx nodded quietly. "Y-yes sir. Thank you." Demyx wasn't sure if he should be thanking the man. After all, he'd just torn him away from his family and forced him to become a slave. Still, it could have been worse. He could be living under worse conditions and he could have even been killed. Regardless of that he wanted to be at home with his father and brother... He sighed softly and kept his eyes downcast as the man before him waited for something more. Demyx didn't know what he could possibly be waiting for... More words of gratitude perhaps, but nothing Demyx was willing to offer. Finally after a long moment Demyx was left alone and he headed into his new room. His jaw dropped in awe at the majesty of the staying room. It was elegant and beautiful with an extravagant design... It seemed untouched since the Jewish family that had lived there had been forced to move out. There were still belongings strewn about in a clattered frenzy. His heart fell. He felt horrible for accepting such a room... One of his peers had lost it to this man he now worked for and Demyx would be enjoying it. It didn't seem fair... Still, he wasn't about to complain lest he be moved to a servant's room. He set his suit case down and moved toward the bed. He sat down on the feather filled mattress and let out a contented sigh. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad...


	2. Kennen Sie Ihren Feind

Chapter two : Kennen Sie Ihren Feind

Alrighty peoples... Here's your second chapter. I have many other chapters written but there's a lot of editing to be done. Not sure when I'll next update... (I work all day during weekdays so my only time to really work on this fic is on the weekends.) Anyhow, enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
October 5, 1939

Demyx sat in Xigbar's quarters playing his sitar while the man ate quietly. He tried his hardest to ignore the man but he couldn't help gaze up at him every once in a while. He wasn't so bad. He didn't seem nearly as wicked as the soldiers below him but he was still a Nazi and still a murderer. He was merely better at keeping the killer inside concealed. Still, Demyx decided he didn't mind serving this man so much. He really was allowed to do whatever he wanted so long as he was ready to play his sitar for the man whenever he was called upon. And even then, it wasn't so terrible. It always could have been worse... He simply had to adjust himself to this man's schedule and live by it. Because of this his body lacked proper rest and he often felt tired... He slept whenever possible and rarely ate because of it. He didn't think much of the situation and paid his fatigue no mind. It was only when his stomach let out a loud gurgle that he even noticed how hungry he was. He blushed brightly at the disruption and looked away from Xigbar.

Xigbar chuckled and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Stop... Stop..." He waited for the sitar player to cease and smiled widely. "When was the last time you ate?"

Demyx blushed brighter and kept his eyes downcast. "I... I don't know, sir. I can't really remember."

"Well then..." Xigbar laughed and motioned to the chair beside him. "Put the instrument down and come join me..."

Demyx stood hesitantly and then sat back down in his chair, still keeping his gaze from the other man's. He wanted to join him, but fear prevented it.

Xigbar stifled a laugh and cracked his knuckles. "Come now... I won't hurt you. I want you to eat. What good does it do me to have a starving musician?"

Demyx stood again and leaned his sitar against the chair he was sitting in. He walked quietly over to the table and sat down in the seat Xigbar had gestured to. "Th-thank you sir." Demyx looked to Xigbar nervously, unsure of what to do. It was true he was hungry but he was afraid to eat... What would this man do? Was it a trick? Would he beat him? Kill him? Or perhaps it was genuine kindness... He held his breath and reached nervously toward the food before second guessing himself and forcing his hands into his lap.

Xigbar chuckled and snapped his fingers. At the echo of the snap, a young servant girl entered the room and bowed her head quietly. "Bring a plate for him... And silverware." Xigbar glanced at the boy who was blushing wildly. "And some wine... Two glasses." He waved the servant away and turned his attention back to the sitar player. "You don't have to be afraid... I am not like most of them. I'm not above compassion... We're not monsters, you know. Not all of us. We do what is required of us and we either choose to enjoy our jobs or we choose to rise in power so that we don't have to personally kill anybody. That is what I have done... I don't enjoy the death of your people..."

"But you've killed before! You've enjoyed it before... " Demyx clenched his fists and glared up at Xigbar. It was only when he realized what he said that he slapped his hand over his mouth and shrank back into his chair. "Forgive me, sir... I forgot my place."

Xigbar laughed and patted the boy's shoulder. "You see, that's what I like about you! You have this fire inside of you..." He grabbed his bottle of Vodka and took a swig from it. "It reminds me of the fire I used to have when I was your age. You're seventeen, right?"

Demyx looked at his hands in his lap and nodded. "Yes, sir..."

Xigbar thumbed his thigh in thought and leaned back in his chair. "Your birth date?"

Demyx cleared his throat and glanced up at Xigbar. "October thirteenth, nineteen twenty-one... Sir."

"Ah..." Xigbar nodded and smiled as the young servant girl returned with Demyx's things on a plater. "Thank you Naminé..." He looked back at Demyx and smiled. "There you are. Everything you need to enjoy your dinner. Go ahead, help yourself to anything."

Demyx nodded and reached out toward the small buffet that lay before him. None of the food looked familiar to him... He grabbed a few things that looked good and put them on his plate. "Thank you, sir."

Xigbar smiled and pulled out a cigar. "No... Thank you. You didn't have to come with me but you did..."

Demyx scowled. "I didn't have a choice. It was either come or let you kill my family..."

"The Nazis don't own Poland... We're merely occupying it." Xigbar smirked. "If you wanted to you could have called the authorities."

"They would have backed down in a heartbeat." Demyx clenched his fists and glared at the man. "And you knew that. Don't act like I had a choice... I would rather be at home with my father and brother than here serving a murderer. But that isn't a choice I get to make..."

Xigbar chuckled. "Ah, there's that wonderful fire I was talking about... It's alright, don't hesitate. Tell me how you really feel about me."

Demyx growled and stood up. "I hate you! I hate everything about you! This house used to belong to good, hardworking people and you just came in and took it away because they were Jews! You have no right! Then you just come walking in to my father's pub and drink all of his alcohol without paying and not only do you take his pride and dignity away but you take his eldest son! And I honestly would prefer death over serving you! You're a murder and a Nazi! You keep trying to convince me otherwise but I can see the souls of the men and women you've killed shining deep within your eye! All they ask is that their deaths not be in vain but what can we Jews do to gain retribution for them? Nothing! So I serve you, yes... But only because I don't have a choice! But I do so to live because that is what my father told me to do. Live. And I will try my hardest to survive but I won't sit back and act like I'm happy about this arrangement! Not in the slightest!" Demyx took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "Go ahead. Shoot me now... I know you want to!"

Xigbar chuckled and put his cigar in his mouth. He pulled out a lighter and gave flame to his cigar, puffing calmly until it was happily lit and glowing. "I'm not going to shoot you... Sit down."

Demyx swallowed hard and took his seat. "I can't believe you're going to let me talk to you that way."

Xigbar laughed and shook his head. "No man nor woman, nor even a child has dared speak to me like that before now. I honestly don't know how to react. I could shoot you, yes... But where would be the fun in that? No, the fun is in the game of winning you over. Making you see I am not such a bad person. Am I flawless? No... But I am not the devil either. You'll soon come to realize that..."

Demyx looked away from the older man and sighed. "Thank you for sparing my life, sir."

Xigbar smiled and nodded. "You are welcome."


	3. Ein Unglücklicher Geburtstag

This story is moving along quickly, I know. Chapter three and already Demyx is of legal age... Er... I mean... Already he has become such a wise young man, yes. Well this is a very fast paced story... There's a lot to cover within a four year period and only so much writing I'm willing to do. This story is part of a COLLECTIVE of Organization fics that I'm writing so I can't very well spend too much time on one fic, even if it happens to be my favorite pairing zOMG! So yes... Chapter three. Let's just keep on blazing through time shall we?

Chapter 3! Ein Unglücklicher Geburtstag

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
October 13, 1939 

Demyx awoke with a start. He heard someone in his room shifting about in the darkness provided by the thick curtains drawn across the windows. He jumped to the floor and backed over to where the windows were and with a quick tug he pulled back a curtain and let the dim sunlight flood into the room. His eyes fell on Naminé, the servant girl who always brought Xigbar dinner. She was standing there with a frightened look on her face and a small cake in her hands. "N-naminé?"

Naminé quickly bowed and held the cake out in Demyx's direction. "Happy birthday Mr. Ydem... At El Brigadeführer's request I have brought you this cake as a token of his gratitude."

Demyx smiled softly. "Oh... Thank you. Sorry to have startled you..." He stepped forward and took the cake from Naminé. It looked very appealing... "Did you make this cake Naminé?"

Naminé kept her head bowed and nodded quickly.

Demyx smiled and sat the cake on the dresser. "Would you like to share it with me?"

"El Brigadeführer requests that you enjoy your cake at the dining table. He'll be waiting." Naminé turned on heal and started out the door before pausing and glancing back at Demyx. "You may want to get a quick bath and dress in your best. I think he is letting you leave the house this day..." She turned away and left Demyx alone.

"Leave the house?" Demyx smiled brightly and rushed into his bathroom. He quickly drew a warm bath and made sure he was flawlessly clean. He then dressed in his best shirt and pants and grabbed his cake, making his way down to the dining room. Sitting there with a smug smile on his face was Demyx's master... Like always. Demyx stepped forward and bowed to the man. "Thank you for the cake, sir."

Xigbar chuckled and motioned to the chair nearest him. "Sit, let us enjoy your cake. Afterward, I was thinking you could go out. Visit your family... Enjoy the city... Whatever you wish."

Demyx smiled gratefully and nodded. "Yes, sir! I would like that very much. Thank you."

Xigbar smiled and nodded. "You are welcome my young friend. Quite welcome..."

Demyx sat at the table with Xigbar and shared the cake and a small breakfast with the man. He listened to him talk about life back home in Germany... Before the war he had lived a very calm and happy life. He was divorced and happy about it. He shared a daughter with his ex-wife. She was now twenty-two and serving in the Nazi army as well. They had lived together for quite a while in a small province on the border of France called Scheibenhardt until his marriage fell apart in 1923 and he moved himself to Berlin. He had served in the first World War and reenlisted in the army at Hitler's rise in power in 1929. Since then he had risen in the ranks to become a Brigade Leader because he detested the idea of killing and would rather not have blood on his hands. Demyx felt a small bit of relief when he learned all this. It meant the man he served wasn't quite as evil as he had believed him to be. He was still a Nazi... But certainly not the worst of them. After Xigbar explained his history Demyx explained his own. He told the man how he had come from a rather wealthy family on his mother's side and he had never wanted for anything. His birth was not legitimate and so he had taken his mother's name and not his father's. When he was three years old his parents gave him a brother named Roxas and moved them to India for a short time. It was there that he fell in love with the sitar and learned to play it like his mother had. His mother died of pneumonia in 1931 and his father had been forced to sell their home and buy the pub they now lived in. They had lived there since and life was hard. Thinking about it made Demyx miss his childhood. It had ended so abruptly and far before the time it should have. Xigbar seemed to gain a better understanding of him from his story and it seemed to Demyx that this brought some closure between them. Now they understood each other... Now they weren't strangers. They were two men, a servant and a master, who had a greater understanding of each other than most pairs of friends do. The hours had passed by like minutes and Demyx realized he should visit his father and brother while there was still enough time. He exited the home and walked the distance to his father's pub. The door was locked but he still had his key. He reached into his shoe and pulled out the tiny bronze key, turning it in the lock and pushing the door open. It was empty inside and dark. He started toward the stairs and examined the pub. It had been less than a month since he'd been there but it seemed so much longer. He ran his hand along the cool wood of the bar and headed into the back room to climb the stairs. He made his way up slowly so that he didn't startle his family. He glanced into his father's room but he was not there. He was not in the kitchen either. He turned around and headed to his brother's room. Inside, Roxas sat on his bed reading a book quietly. "Brother..."

Roxas' head snapped up and he looked at Demyx in awe. "Brother! You're alive!" Roxas sat his book down and bolted to his brother. He threw his arms around him as though it had been years since they'd seen each other. "You look well! Is he treating you alright? He hasn't beaten you, has he?"

Demyx chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair. "No, he hasn't beaten me. He's actually not that bad... For a Nazi I mean..." He pulled away from his brother and looked around. "Where is father?"

"He went out to the market. We're running low on supplies and he went to pick some up." Roxas sighed. "We're really struggling. Father says we may have to sell the pub and buy a small apartment, now that it's just the two of us."

Demyx swallowed hard and forced down the lump rising in his throat. "I wish you could come stay with me... El Brigadeführer really treats his servants well. I have my own room, bigger than this one here. And I have access to the house at all times. The only thing I have to do is be ready to play my sitar for him at any moment he chooses but mostly he stays on a set schedule..."

Roxas looked away from his brother sadly. "It sounds like the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"No... It isn't. The best thing that could ever happen to me would be El Brigadeführer letting me return home to you and father. But that won't happen. I'm just here to visit..." Demyx sighed sadly and turned away from his brother. "I love you Roxas... I wish I could be around to help."

Roxas shrugged. "It isn't your fault. Nothing can be done really. We are only Jews."

"We may be only Jews... But we are a great people. We'll overcome this, I know it..." Demyx glanced back at Roxas. "When will father be back? I'm desperate to see him..."

Roxas sighed. "It may not be for hours... He left only five minutes ago."

"Well, I could always stay until he gets back." Demyx smiled hopefully. "I could help with the chores."

"No, it's your birthday." Roxas returned to the book he'd abandoned only moments earlier and reopened it. "You shouldn't be doing chores... You should be out having a good time! Meet a girl, have an affair, elope!"

Demyx chuckled and pulled the book from Roxas' hands, examining it carefully. "Reading mother's old romance novels again I see. Father should keep these packed away..." He stretched his body and sat the book down. "We can make fun here while father is away."

"There is nothing fun here anymore... You should go back." Roxas looked away from his brother. "If that Nazi is as kind as you say he is, he'll let you come again. You can see father then."

Demyx looked at Roxas curiously. "You act as though you want me gone..."

Roxas shot his gaze to Demyx. "Perhaps I do... Perhaps it is too difficult having you here and knowing you'll be leaving again very soon."

"Oh... I... I see." Demyx turned away from his brother and rested his hand against the door frame. "I suppose I'll leave then. I love you Roxas."

Roxas nodded and opened the book, pretending to care very little if at all about his brother. "See you soon Demyx..."

Demyx sighed and started out of his brother's room. "Yes, well... Tell father I came by. I don't know when I will see you next, if I ever do. But I want to you take care of yourself and father." Demyx feigned a smile at his brother and started out the door. He only received a wave... Nothing more. It must have been harder on Roxas than he cared to admit. He was acting strong. Demyx wished he could have been the strong one instead of his brother. It made things harder... He wiped his eyes of the tiny tears flooding to the surface and started back to his new home. He walked in silence not bothering to watch his step. He stumbled and fell twice against the cold Autumn wind. When he finally arrived home he climbed the stairs to his room and dove onto the bed. He buried his face in the soft pillows and wept loudly. He felt so helpless... Helpless and alone. He couldn't take care of his family, he couldn't protect them... He could only stand by and watch as the hardships of war took its toll on his father and brother. "Why? Why God!? Why do they have to suffer?"

"I can not answer that question for you..." Xigbar entered the room quietly and approached Demyx. "But perhaps I can offer you a solution."

Demyx froze when he heard Xigbar's voice. He sat slowly and wiped his eyes before looking up at Xigbar. "Sir... Forgive me."

Xigbar cocked an eyebrow and pulled a cigarette from the case in his pocket. "Forgive you for feeling sorrow? Sorrow is hardly a crime." He flicked open his lighter and gave the cigarette life. He took a long drag and blew the smoke in Demyx's direction before crossing his arms and standing before the young man. "I have a solution for your family's problems... Would you like to hear it?"

Demyx nodded. "Yes, sir. Please..."

"Well..." Xigbar turned away from Demyx and began to walk around the room. "Your father is an excellent bartender... Now, I haven't had any parties yet because I've been meaning to really get settled in first. But once I am settled in I will need someone to serve alcohol to my guests at parties. Do you think your father would be interested?"

Demyx blinked at Xigbar curiously. "And my brother?"

"I could always use more servants." Xigbar glanced back at Demyx. "Only if they want to of course... Can't go forcing people, can I?" He chuckled and offered his cigarette to Demyx. He was quickly refused. "It's just a thought."

Demyx stared hard at the floor. "You would let them live here? Sir... That is so kind of y-"

Xigbar chuckled and pressed his hand against Demyx's lips. "Ah... Don't let word get out that I am being kind to Jews. I don't want anybody knowing I actually have a heart."

Demyx laughed lightly and stood up. "Sir... I can not thank you enough. I am in your debt... I will never be able to repay you."

"I will think of a way you can repay me. Until then... Just continue to play for me." Xigbar patted Demyx's head and turned on heel. "Join me for dinner tonight."

"Y-yes, sir." Demyx bowed and watched Xigbar exit his room. He smiled brightly and fell backward onto his bed. "He's a good person... A very good person."


	4. Eine Schöne Störung

I actually added a LOT to this chapter to try and improve it... There was little improvement if any at all. This chapter is nothin but PORN PORN PORN. That's what the little M rating is for boys and girls! So if you're not MATURE or you are totally not into that, I suggest you only read until you hit _"That's a really big bathtub!"_ Because after that, there's is very little plot development. (Assuming there was ever any plot at all.)

Somebody requested I provide a translation for the title chapters. So I guess since everybody is too lazy to highlight, copy, and paste into a translator I can go ahead and do that for ya since I'm such a generous bitch.

Story Title: The Hollow Cost of Life (Har har har! Play on words... Hollow Cost! Holocaust! Har har... Yeah, so shoot me.)

Chapter 1: When First we Meet

Chapter 2: Know Your Enemy

Chapter 3: An Unfortunate Birthday

And now, Chapter 4! Eine Schöne Störung! Or as you people are fond of speaking English; It's title is "A Beautiful Disturbance"

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
October 22, 1939 

Demyx sighed sadly. His father hadn't taken Xigbar's offer. In fact he had refused it furiously. He seemed angry with Demyx the most and that hurt more than knowing they would still be suffering. All he wanted was to help them and they seemed to resent him for it. He picked at his food and fought back his tears as he sat with Xigbar at the table in his room. It was dinner time and for the second week in a row, Xigbar had asked Demyx to join him rather than play for him. But Demyx didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like playing. He only felt like laying in his room alone and going to sleep.

"Don't fret over it." Xigbar looked to Demyx and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"S-sir..." Demyx let out a shuttering sigh and looked up at Xigbar. "I'm sorry..."

"Stop it. You are acting foolish..." Xigbar handed over a glass of wine to his servant. "Drink... It will make you feel better."

Demyx took the glass and drank slowly. The harsh liquid burned his throat and flooded his body with warmth. It did make him feel a bit better. "Th-thank you, sir."

Xigbar chuckled and poured more into Demyx's glass. "Here... Drink the whole damn bottle. You'll really feel better then."

Demyx forced a smile and drank down a second glass. It warmed his body even further and a small smile grew on his face as Xigbar poured him another which he began to sip slowly. "You're a very good person, Sir. You treat me kinder than you should. You make me feel as though I am an equal rather than a slave."

Xigbar smiled at his companion and threw back a shot of Vodka. "A man is only as good as the company he keeps... I shall treat you as I treat any of my companions. Race makes no difference to me. Why should I believe you are filth because the leader of my country says you are? If a man went along believing every word his government told him, he would live the life of a blind fool." Xigbar poured another shot of Vodka and downed it quickly. "And for that matter, why should I believe what any person says? What makes a difference between this race and that? Our flesh is the same... Our blood, the same crimson color. My skin breaks as yours does. Why should I act as though it doesn't? True, you are my servant. But that doesn't mean I have to treat you like one... I am a compassionate soul." Xigbar poured more wine into Demyx's empty glass and chuckled. "Compassionately sharing my good wine."

"Compassion... Yes. Compassionately steal me away from my family who hates me!" Demyx chuckled and sipped at the rim of his glass. In no time at all he was working on his fifth and he had lost complete control of his common sense. He was draping himself over the arm of the chair he sat in, giggling quietly from time to time. "H-hey Xigbar..." Demyx paused and slapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean... El Briga-aga... Oh forget it! Sir, sir, sir!"

Xigbar laughed lightly and shook his head. "You can call me Xigbar. What is it?"

"I can!? That's wonderful! I..." Demyx paused and furrowed his brow. "I don't remember what I was going to say... But the room is spinning."

Xigbar chuckled and stood up. "That's natural."

Demyx looked up at Xigbar and tugged on his master's pants. "Where are you going Xigbar?"

"I'm going to get a bath. You're more than welcome to come along if you want company." Xigbar motioned widely to Demyx's sitar which sat against a wall unused. "You can play if you want."

"Alright!" Demyx jumped to his feet and grabbed the sitar that had been resting in Xigbar's room for two long weeks untouched. He followed the older man into the bathroom and took a seat on the floor by the bathtub. As Xigbar managed to undress and climb into the bath Demyx struggled to play something, _anything_ on the sitar. His fingers felt like they were coated in marmalade. They weren't nearly as graceful as when he was sober and they kept clumsily playing the wrong strings. "Damn it... Stupid instrument."

Xigbar cocked an eyebrow and grabbed the sitar from Demyx. "Stop... It's fine. Just sit there... You're going to give me a headache."

Demyx pouted and fiddled with his fingers. "What good am I if I can't play music for you?"

Xigbar chuckled and rested his head against the side of the bathtub. "You've become more of a companion to me than a musician Demyx. You can keep me company without music. Speak your thoughts..."

Demyx nodded and looked up at Xigbar. "That's a really big bathtub."

Xigbar closed his eye and nodded, fighting a small chuckle. "Yes, it is."

"Do you get lonely?" Demyx tilted his head back as Xigbar shot him a confused look. "I-in the big bathtub I mean..."

Xigbar turned his glance away from Demyx and closed his eye again. "I wouldn't mind sharing it with a beautiful woman if that's what you are implying. But it's getting harder and harder to find one of those now-a-days. At least in this country... You know what I mean?"

Demyx stood up and tugged off his shirt and pants. He leaned down so that his face was only an inch from Xigbar's and he smiled. "What about a beautiful man?"

Xigbar's eye snapped open to meet with Demyx's smiling face. "What are you doing you drunken idiot?"

Demyx laughed and tugged off his undergarments. "I am keeping you company like you told me to." He climbed into the bathtub and sat across from Xigbar giggling softly.

"G-get out!" Xigbar glared at his servant and clenched his fists. "Homosexuality is a crime! Do you want to be arrested?"

Demyx cocked his head to the side and blinked curiously at Xigbar. "Who said anything about homosexuality? I'm just keeping you company. Unless..." Demyx smiled and leaned forward. "Unless that's what you are wanting..."

Xigbar looked away from Demyx and growled. It was true that he'd had a bit too much alcohol as well but he was not the type of person to let alcohol influence his decisions... Still, he couldn't help but notice that Demyx was a very attractive young man. It had been a long time since Xigbar had shared his company with another person... He just hadn't had the time. But now was a perfect time and the opportunity was presenting itself happily. It was a crime on many levels... For one, it would be sodomy. If word got out they would both be arrested... Secondly, Demyx was a Jew. Xigbar knew well the punishment for going to bed with a Jew... He knew what the punishment would be for both of them... Regardless, the desire outweighed the consequences. "Homosexuality is a severe crime. You could not breathe a word of it..."

Demyx smiled seductively and trailed his fingers up Xigbar's chest. "I wouldn't..."

Xigbar sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward. Against his better judgment he wrapped his calloused hands around Demyx's upper arms and pulled him into a very forceful kiss. He tasted so sweet... Xigbar pushed him to lean against the side of the bathtub and pressed up against his backside. "You really want this, don't you?"

Demyx blushed and nodded quickly. He wasn't truly sure what he wanted. It may have just been the alcohol flowing through his veins but Xigbar seemed very appealing at the moment. He was dangerous and dark and still very mysterious. It attracted Demyx to him like a moth to a flame. He wanted to be more to the man than just a servant or a musician... He wanted to be his companion. A _true_ companion. Demyx's heart was pounding and it took everything he had to keep from whining about Xigbar's hesitation. But finally he felt Xigbar's hard fingers gracing his flesh. He could feel the man caressing his stomach and chest, if only barely. He felt the warmth of Xigbar's mouth against his shoulder and neck, kissing and biting gently. Demyx whimpered and leaned into the kisses. "Xi-xigbar..."

"Don't be so impatient..." Xigbar chuckled. "I am not without compassion... I am sparing you pain." He smiled and trailed his fingers down Demyx's back until they reached the soft flesh normally hidden by garments. Xigbar could feel Demyx grow tense against the feel of his flesh being graced by such foreign objects. "Relax... It will be pleasureable..."

Demyx swallowed hard and nodded. "Y-yes Xigbar..." Demyx took a small breath and waited for the moment when he would no longer have his innocence. He felt sick, a mixture of nerves and far too much alcohol. But when that moment finally came... When he felt Xigbar's brutal entrance into his body... All he could do was cry out in pain. "Xi-xigbar... Ah, God it hurts!" He rested his head against the cool porcelain of the bathtub and wept softly. He'd never felt such pain. He could vaguely feel his body trying to push the obtrusion from him but Xigbar was fighting it with a hungry force of determination. "Xigbar... Please. It is too painful! I can't do this..."

"Yes you can." Xigbar hissed dangerously against Demyx's ear. "We've gone too far now. We can't go back... You were the one who wanted this so badly. And besides, it is only one finger..."

Demyx whimpered as tears poured down his face. "It hurts so bad... Please..."

"I'm not stopping." Xigbar forced another finger inside the moist haven and probed softly. Each tiny whimper that escaped Demyx's lips only served to feed that desire in Xigbar's loins. The beautiful way his toy arched his back and writhed under the small pain brought Xigbar nothing but need. He knew he wouldn't last long under the circumstances... He was drunk after all and his ability to control himself was greatly hindered. But he would try to withhold for now... For Demyx's sake. When the whining began to subside he leaned forward and graced Demyx's ear with his teeth. "Are you still alive?"

Demyx shot Xigbar a deadly glance and grit his teeth in anger. "It isn't funny! It hurts!"

"Yes, but your body has stopped rejecting me. It has accepted me in pleasure." Xigbar chuckled. "You are even enjoying yourself... I can see it in your eyes. You're ready for me..." He pulled his fingers from their happy exploration of his servant's body and relished in the small whimper he received when he did so. It only confirmed what he knew all along... Demyx wanted him badly. Needed him just as much as he needed Demyx.

Demyx let out a soft sigh and looked back at Xigbar. He was frightened but ready regardless... And then he felt the pain again. It wasn't so bad this time around... Actually a bit pleasurable. He felt Xigbar's arms around his chest pulling him closer. "Xigbar..."

"Shh..." Xigbar thrust softly into Demyx's warm cavity taking pleasure in the tight muscles contracting around him. The body was trying to force him out again only this time Demyx was fighting it as well. He grabbed the young man's hips and thrust in him gently. The feeling of his servant's body unwillingly curling against his touch was a welcomed pleasure and it took all Xigbar had to keep focused on not only gaining pleasure, but giving it as well. He could feel Demyx beginning to rock his hips slowly against his own. It brought a smile to his face. "That's right... Enjoy it."

Demyx whimpered softly and let his head fall back on Xigbar's shoulder. "I am... Believe me."

Xigbar chuckled and lowered his head to kiss the fragile flesh of Demyx's neck. He let his hands roam freely about his servant's body, memorizing every porcelain inch of his skin. He was amazingly beautiful; It justified everything in Xigbar's mind. Everything they had done and everything they would do was alright because Demyx was too beautiful to resist... That was how Xigbar's drunken mind made sense of it. Xigbar swallowed back a moan and closed his eye. The pleasure he felt was immeassurable. Every plunge into Demyx's body only brought waves and waves of pleasure to his senses. It was far too much for him to handle... He knew he would lose control of himself but he didn't want to disappoint Demyx. But it seemed on cue as Demyx let out a fevered moan and whispered his name on a fading breath. He could feel Demyx's body writhe and then all motion from the young man subsided. Water clouded with his servant's seed found its way around to Xigbar's sight and he knew it would be alright to let go. He let the waves of pleasure permeate his core and soon he too spilled his steaming seed. He let out a happy sigh and rested against his servant's back. All became quiet... The only thing he could hear was both of their hearts pounding in time and the short ragged breaths they each let out.

"Xi-xigbar..." Demyx shuddered as he felt Xigbar slowly leaving his body. It left him with a wretched empty feeling. He turned to face the other man and kissed his lips softly. "Xigbar... Does this mean... Are we..."

"Shh... Remember, you mustn't speak a word." Xigbar smiled and ran a wet thumb over Demyx's lips. "But yes... We are each other's release. You belong to me in more than one way now. I won't have it any differently." He chuckled and pressed his mouth against Demyx's neck. "Next time we'll try to be sober..."

Demyx shivered with joy at the words "next time." He nodded and placed a steamy kiss on Xigbar's neck. "Yes... Next time master."


	5. Ende der Guten Zeiten

Yeah baby! They's gettin laid. Lol... Drunken sex is the BEST. Always! I'd just like to thank mankind for inventing alcohol, thus making this fic a HELL of a lot easier to write. Wooooo! YEAH!

Anyway, here's the next chapter for ya peeps. And since I LOVE being a bitch and leaving stuff at cliff hangers I think I'll wait till the weekend before I submit the next stream of chapters. (That way it gives me a chance to write more chapters and edit the ones I've already written. Besides, logging on every day after work to edit and update is REALLY a pain in the neck. Like, I babysit kids all day. The LAST thing I wanna do when I come home is stare at a computer screen and try to make words. Comprehend? Yes? Good...)

Chapter FIVE: Ende der Guten Zeiten

In English: End of the Good Times

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
October 23, 1939 

Demyx awoke to a throbbing pain in his head. He noticed he was entirely unclothed but that did little to frighten him. What frightened him was that he was not in his bed. He wasn't even in his room. He was on the cold hard floor of Xigbar's bathroom. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the pain in his head increasing. "Wh-what happened?" He made a motion to stand and felt a pain greater than that in his head. It was a pain in a place he had never thought he would experience it. As the pain came in tiny waves it brought with it flashes of memory from the night before. Xigbar pressing up against him... Holding him... Having sex with him. He slapped a hand over his mouth and tried to fight the chunks of vomit rising in his throat but the urge to empty the contents of his stomach was too strong to ignore. He rushed to the toilet and let the alcohol and what remained of his meal from the previous night flow into the toilet with a thundering roar. When his body was empty of all it's toxins he stood on shaky legs and flushed away his illness. He walked to the sink and turned on the water to wash away the confusion and sleep clinging to his features. His throat was burning with the unpleasant sting of stomach acid and no matter how much water he gulped down it would not go away. Demyx was afraid. He wanted to leave the bathroom but then Xigbar would be on the other side of the door... Likely waiting to arrest him or even kill him. He reached down and picked up his garments that he'd left in a wrinkly pile on the floor and tugged them on slowly. His head was still pounding, much like the heart in his chest. Wild and fast... He lifted a shaky hand to turn the knob on the bathroom door but before his trembling fingers could meet with the cold metal the door opened. He looked up in shock to see Xigbar entering the bathroom half clothed and looking like death warmed over. Again, the urge to vomit made itself very well known to Demyx but he forced it down. "Sir..."

Xigbar stretched out and scratched his stomach with a free hand while he put a cigarette in his mouth with the other. He looked down at Demyx through his partially opened eye and snickered softly. "Morning... Must have been a hell of a night for you, sleeping on the cold floor."

Demyx swallowed hard and blinked up at Xigbar in disbelief. Such a casual greeting... Perhaps too casual. "Sir..."

"Ah, don't tell me you don't remember." Xigbar smirked and leaned down so that his mouth rested against Demyx's ear. "You belong to me in more than one way now..."

Demyx blushed and covered his mouth as tears swelled in his eyes. "Are you going to kill me?"

Xigbar let out a loud laugh and gave life to the cigarette now resting between calloused fingers. "Kill you!? Hell no! Why would I kill you?" Xigbar chuckled and pressed his lips against Demyx's neck. He licked the fragile flesh there before letting out a small sigh. "You give me such pleasure... Such sinful, unwarranted pleasure. It's a thrill. I want to keep you around for a very long time..."

Demyx gasped and stepped away from Xigbar. "Y-you mean... You're alright with what happened? You're not angry?" Demyx avoided the older man's gaze. "But it's a crime... I couldn't possibly do it again! If someone were to find out..."

"Nobody will find out. Remember? You made a promise..." Xigbar stepped closer to Demyx and pinned him against the wall opposite the door. "You sure enjoyed it last night... What's different now?"

"Sir... P-please..." Demyx looked up at Xigbar with fear filled eyes. "If this is a trick to try and get me to admit to that I enjoyed it I..."

"Oh? So you didn't enjoy it? You could have fooled me..." Xigbar snaked a hand under Demyx's shirt. "This is no trick... I'm not going to kill you. I won't arrest you. I enjoy you far too much to share you with anybody else... God himself must envy me for having you and not sharing." Xigbar ground the cigarette out on the wall and let it fall to the floor before slipping his hands up Demyx's sides and pulling the younger man closer. "Don't be afraid Demyx... Desire is natural."

Demyx stared up at Xigbar petrified. He wanted to believe that he could trust this man but truth be told, he couldn't. They had been drunk the night before and Demyx didn't remember any words spoken between the two... Only the images of what had occurred flashed in his mind and made his stomach twist in knots. "Sir... I..."

"Shh..." Xigbar leaned down and pressed his lips against his servant's. He watched Demyx's eyes grow wide and then slowly fall closed. Xigbar felt the smaller man reach up and put his arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and dove his fingers into Demyx's hair, relishing in the feeling of someone clinging to him so desperately. "Demyx..."

Demyx whimpered as Xigbar pulled his mouth away from their kiss. "Sir... Is this alright?"

"Of course it isn't... Not with the world. But... It is very much alright _with me_." Xigbar chuckled and slid his hand up to the collar of Demyx's shirt where he began to unfasten the buttons. "I'll make you remember how much you enjoyed it."

"W-wait!" Demyx wormed his way out of the corner Xigbar had him in and stepped toward the door. "I don't think we should... Naminé will be by very soon with your breakfast. If she finds out..."

"She wouldn't say anything. Besides... She already brought breakfast. I dismissed her for the day..." Xigbar smiled. "She won't be by to disturb us at any point today. So come with me..." He grabbed Demyx by the fabric of his shirt and dragged him out of the bathroom and to the bed. He threw the younger man onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "You made the mistake of giving me pleasure... Now that is the most important job you will have here in my home. You're not just a musician any longer."

"Please sir! Don't do this to me..." Demyx struggled under Xigbar's hold but it was no use. The older man had too much leverage on him. He whimpered softly and stared up at his master petrified. "I don't want this... I was drunk last night. I wasn't thinking clearly... I'm not a sodomist!"

"You were the one that came onto me last night! Don't you remember?" Xigbar trailed his hand down Demyx's chest popping open the shirt as he went along. "Just relax... I won't hurt you." He lowered his head to kiss hungrily on Demyx's neck. He felt the younger man arch his back and he smiled. "See... Already the desire is getting to you. Just relax and let me take control..." Xigbar unbuttoned Demyx's pants and pulled them off slowly. Next to go were his undergarments, straight to the floor. He slid his hand delicately up Demyx's thigh and let it rest on his hip. "Look at me... Stop trembling."

Demyx looked up at Xigbar with tear filled eyes. "Please... M-master."

"Mmm... Yes. Master... That's what you called me last night, I rather like it." Xigbar chuckled. "You know, you're no good at begging. You only make me want you more." He pressed his lips against Demyx's collar bone and nipped the flesh there lightly. He could feel the younger man trembling below him and it brought a smile to his face. "Demyx..."

"Xigbar..." Demyx bit his lip and forced back a sob. "Please..."

"Are you afraid?" Xigbar thumbed over Demyx's bottom lip and smiled softly. "I promise... I won't hurt you. You just have to trust me."

"I... I don't if can." Demyx looked away from Xigbar guiltily. He didn't know why he felt guilty but he did. "I'm sorry..."

"I'll just have to show you that you can trust me then." Xigbar lowered his head to Demyx's neck and kissed the porcelain skin there gently. He knew he had to be gentle if he was going to get what he wanted from Demyx. In truth, he could have just taken it forcefully and he wouldn't have to go through half the trouble in effort. But something prevented him from that... His morals for one... But he really did like Demyx. He didn't want to break this fragile person he'd grown to consider a friend. So he would take things slowly and gently. He ran his hand carefully up the soft skin of Demyx's side and up his chest to his face. He let his fingers flood into that silky caramel hair as he kissed a small trail from Demyx's neck to his lips. "Demyx..."

Demyx lifted a convulsing hand up to Xigbar's face and caressed the long battle scar that stretched from his jaw bone to his left eye. "Xigbar... I'm afraid."

Xigbar looked down at Demyx and cooed to him softly. "What are you afraid of? Certainly not me..."

"No... I... With things the way they have been lately I..." Demyx swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck. "I... I'm afraid of falling in love with you!"

Xigbar froze and pulled away. "Love? No... That's impossible. There's no emotion attached to this..." He stood and stepped away from Demyx. "Leave... Get out of my room."

Demyx sat up and looked at Xigbar in confusion. "But... I thought we were..."

"OUT! NOW!" Xigbar's roar echoed through the halls outside his room and back into his ears. The sound was indeed frightening... He could only imagine how it made Demyx feel. He heard the young servant shuffle with clothes and then scuttle to his feet and rush out the door. Once Xigbar was alone he threw an angry fist into the nearest wall and growled. "Damn it... Damn him! Love? Love! Hah! Love... Love..."


	6. Einsamkeit

It's Friday night and that means update time. So you may be asking me, "Hey SBA, now that it's the weekend you'll update daily again, right?" Well my dears, as much as I would love to, unfortunately this will not be the case. Sadly, a very tragic event occured Wednesday. A large dog got ahold of my beautiful, sweet, and unforgettable kitty. The dog shook him so violently that he shattered a shoulder bone, caused enternal bleeding, and severed a nerve in one of his legs. Still, my kitty managed to make it home to me to let me know that he was hurt and he needed to be taken care of. So with much sorrow and devistation I took my cat to the vet, hoping for the best. There was nothing they could do to help him and so it was with a heavy heart that I had him put to sleep. I have been a broken woman ever since... I haven't been much for writing these past few days and honestly, I only got on to post this because it was a promise I made to you all. So I don't know when I'll be updating again seeing as all Wednesday and for a good portion of Thursday I was in a severely depressed state of existance and didn't write a thing. I'll try to manage a few more chapters this weekend... Hopefully I'll knock out a few good ones that won't be influenced by my mood.

I'm gonna miss that little booger crawling all over my keyboard while I'm trying to write this fic.

Kapitel 6: Einsamkeit

Chapter 6: Isolation

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
December 7, 1939 

Demyx sat in his room staring outside at the falling snow. It had been snowing for about five weeks and the weather showed no signs of getting any warmer. He'd been alone most of this time... Xigbar had not called upon him for anything. Not once... He never asked him to play his sitar. In fact, he'd had Naminé hand deliver the instrument back into Demyx's care. Demyx hadn't touched the instrument... He didn't feel like playing. On occasion, Naminé would come visit him to cheer him up though nobody truly knew why he was in such a pitiful state. Not even Demyx himself knew for certain but he had a good idea of what exactly had him so disturbed. He'd had small run ins with Xigbar from time to time... Both of them leaving their room at the same times. At first Demyx had thought to wait for Xigbar so that they might have the opportunity to talk about that day but once he came face to face with the man his stripe of courage dripped away and he could only manage a very painful nod or bow. Xigbar never said a word to him. Now as he sat with his knees tucked into his chest and his head resting on his arms he thought long and hard about the day he'd been thrown of of Xigbar's room and ultimately, out of his life. He remembered his words... Not his finest hour. He was foolish to even consider the possibility of two men so different as they were falling in love. And Xigbar... Given his past and the few relationships he had... Well, it was clear the word "love" was not even a concept for him. Demyx knew he had made a mistake. It was his fault... He couldn't blame Xigbar for avoiding him. Still it hurt. It cut him very deep. At the very least he had considered Xigbar a good friend. After all, they'd come to know and understand each other very well. He knew Xigbar had to feel the same way... Otherwise why keep up the conversations they'd been having? No... Demyx was certain. There was no doubting that they were very good friends. And then... He ruined it. He had gotten drunk. He had come on to Xigbar. He had been the one to say the word Xigbar seemed deathly afraid of. And yet he still didn't understand why it hurt him so badly... Xigbar was the last person he should be thinking about. He had a father and a brother... Both suffering from the hardships of war and now Poland was as good as Hitler's. All the Jews would suffer... He would suffer... His family would suffer... But all that crossed his mind was Xigbar and that deadly glare the other man passed him every time they happened to cross paths. Demyx let out a heavy sigh and stretched out his legs. They were numb like the rest of his body. Not numb from his mood but numb from the cold... He hadn't had much will to light a fire. He stepped off the bed and walked over to the window seat where his sitar sat against the wall. He picked it up and opened the window to let the cold air rush in further. It was calm outside and very quite despite the current state of the country. He smiled and tuned his instrument until its sound was to his liking. He then strummed it happily and began to play a slow, haunting tune. He lost himself in the music and time slipped him by. It was soon late in the evening and a knock came at the door. He paused and looked to the shut door at the other side of the room. His heart froze in his chest at the thought of Xigbar on the other side waiting impatiently. "Th-the door is unlocked..."

Naminé opened the door shyly and peered inside. The dim lights from the city street lit the window in which Demyx was sitting and gave her indication of his location. "May I come in?"

Demyx's face fell to see Naminé but he quickly smiled and nodded at the young girl. "Yes... Please come in!"

Naminé nodded and stepped into the room. She left the door open not wanting her request to visit Demyx seem inappropriate. Slowly she made her way through the dark room over to the window where Demyx sat. "Your playing is very lovely... I've heard you before, playing for El Brigadeführer... It's wonderful."

Demyx smiled at Naminé and nodded his head. "Thank you. Would you like to sit and listen?"

Naminé nodded quickly. "Yes... Thank you." She dropped to her knees on the floor and watched him take a deep breath and begin to play again. It was that same haunting melody he had been playing over and over. She saw his smile but she could feel the sorrow emanating from his movements. He seemed very downhearted and she couldn't help but feel it had to do with the sudden lack of interest their master had been expressing in him. She chose not to question him. If he wanted to talk about it he would and if she was not the person he chose to speak to then it was none of her business. As his tune came to it's depressing end she thought she heard the sound of footsteps outside the door. When she turned her head to look she saw a person quickly ducking out of sight against the nearest wall. She wasn't for certain but she thought it was their master. She turned her attention back to Demyx as he began playing the same tune. She couldn't help it... She had to interrupt. "F-forgive me... I hate to interrupt you but..." She looked at him quietly as he opened his eyes to look at her. "You seem so bothered. You've haven't stopped playing this tune all night... It's very haunting. Depressing even... Are you alright?"

Demyx nodded. "Just bothered. Bothered with a feeling that I can't quite express. Sorrow could be a word for it..." He let out a heavy sigh. "This song is all that seems right for me to play at the moment. It expresses how I feel... It's the first song I ever played for El Brigadeführer. It's also a song my mother wrote..." He shrugged and sighed again. "I don't suppose I could trouble you for a bit of advice Naminé?"

Naminé smiled softly and nodded. "It's no trouble at all. What is the problem?"

Demyx let out another sigh and sat his sitar to the side. "Well... I'm sure you noticed that El Brigadeführer began to invite me to eat meals with him. He never asked me to play my sitar... All we ever did was talk. It was as though my role shifted from musician to confidant. I really felt like we were friends... But..." Demyx hung his head. "But I think I said something that bothered him and he became very angry with me. He has stopped inviting me to meals. He's stopped requesting my music. He's stopped associating with me all together. I didn't know what I said would bother him... I didn't realize it was wrong for me to say it. In fact... I just said what was in my heart. I didn't think about it... I shouldn't have to think about words that come from the heart, right? Still... It bothered him. I should have been more considerate. So where do I go from here? What can I possibly do? I can't take back what I said... I doubt I can even get him to listen to me. I miss that friendship that we shared... He was my only friend."

Naminé nodded as she took into her brain all the information Demyx fed her. When he was done he stared at her quietly waiting for a response. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well... All I can think for you to do is apologize to him. I don't know what you said but if it was such a bad thing then the most you can do is apologize. The worst that could happen is for him to refuse to accept it but then you won't be any worse off than you are now. Beside that, I do think El Brigadeführer has a very kind heart and I can tell he wants to rekindle that friendship you two shared. Often times he tries to speak with me but I'm not a very talkative companion. As is natural, I fear him. Everybody does... But not you. You will talk back to him and you are not afraid to laugh at his jokes. Whenever you were around he was always in the happiest of moods. However, lately he's been very frightening. He often broods and the other servants and I... We don't know what to do to cheer him up. I really think you should make the effort to make peace with him. Who knows? You might surprise each other..." Naminé stood and smiled softly. "At the very least, you could become his musician again."

Demyx nodded and smiled lightly. "Thank you Naminé."

Naminé nodded and turned toward the door. "Thank you for letting me hear you play." She smiled as she heard music flowing from the instrument again only this time it was a happier tune. It brought with it's notes the promise of redemption for Demyx and she couldn't fight her smile growing wider. As she stepped out of his room she closed the door and turned to meet face to chest with Xigbar. "E-el Brigadeführer..." She bowed quickly. "Forgive me... I didn't know you had returned. I will draw up your bath for you right away." Naminé bowed again and started to Xigbar's room but was stopped as he grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Naminé... We need to talk." Xigbar opened the door to his room and allowed Naminé to enter before him. Once they were inside he closed the door and looked away from her. "Naminé... I know I haven't been in the greatest of moods lately. I'd like to apologize for that. I know I cause you fear... I don't mean to frighten you or any of the other servants. It's only that Christmas grows nearer and it is at this time of year I begin to miss what was once my family. I am a lonely man... I don't handle it well. So, I just want to apologize... That is all. You may go now."

Naminé raised her gaze to meet with her master's. "El Brigadeführer?"

Xigbar looked down at his youngest servant. "Do you have a question Naminé?"

Naminé shook her head. "No sir... I have a solution." She took in a deep breath. "Perhaps Demyx could..."

"No!" Xigbar glared down at Naminé. "No..."

"But..." Naminé averted her gaze sheepishly. "Why not?"

Xigbar let out a heavy sigh and rested his head in his hand to relieve the growing headache he felt. "Naminé... If that is all then please leave."

Naminé sighed sadly and nodded. "Yes sir..." She turned toward the door and pulled it open. "He misses you too, you know."

Xigbar stared hard at Naminé as her form retreated from his room and the door closed behind her. He was angry with her for being so right about him. He had been listening to what she said to Demyx and all her words seemed to make sense. She had the wisdom that most twice her age seemed to be lacking... He stripped of his clothing and sat at his table where a bottle of wine sat waiting for him unopened. It made him think of Demyx... How they had shared a bottle of wine and much more afterward. He thought about how good it had felt to be with somebody. It had been a long time prior to that... And since then there hadn't been anybody else. He was simply too busy. But Demyx... Demyx was a convenient and beautiful form of release. It was true that there were plenty of female servants in his home. But many of them were already married. The only untainted girls seemed to be far too young for his taste. But Demyx... Demyx was not only beautiful and pure... Xigbar felt they shared a connection. They had an understanding of each other that most people could never share. He grabbed the bottle of wine and stood. Through the walls he could hear the muffled sounds of Demyx's sitar playing a happy song. It made him feel even more miserable. He opened up the window quietly and the sound of the instrument came flowing to his ears much more clearly. Xigbar smiled lightly and opened the bottle of wine. He took a drink and listened in silence as Demyx played his music early into the morning. Xigbar wasn't certain when the music stopped. He was long asleep before the young man had even finished. He sat against the wall at the window seat snoozing soundly until the dawn came.


	7. Frieden

Well, I'm in a bit of a better mood this week. (Despite the fact that I just got done watching Moon Child and cried my eyes out for the whole second half of the movie. GACKT! HYDE! You break my heart!) So yeah. Still a bit of difficulty writing this past week. I still miss my kitty and that makes it hard to function, let alone write. Hopefully I'll clear my head up soon. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I know things seem like they're rolling along quickly and that's because they are. There's a lot of ground to cover in such a short time... I am not going to waste time on angsty chapters of Demyx moping on Monday, crying on Tuesday, feeling better on Wednesday, relapsing on Thursday and getting wasted on Friday. Nobody wants to read that, seriously. So super fast story development... wewt!

Actual Title: Frieden

English Title: Peace 

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
December 24, 1939 

Xigbar sat dully at a Christmas party. Every person he knew was there save for his servants and family. It made him feel pitiful that the only friends he had were because of the military. And even then they were not so much friends as they were people he was forced to entertain himself with. His superior Obergruppenführer Xemnas was there making waves, of course, with the newest girl on his arm. He was in fact the reason Xigbar had brought Demyx into his home in the first place. He had an odd infatuation with Eastern music. Xigbar wanted to impress him in hopes of getting a transfer... But apparently good news had not traveled so fast because Xemnas had not once asked about the Jewish musician Xigbar had living with him.

"You look like you're having a swell time." Axel said sitting down beside his commanding officer. "It's Christmas Eve. Enjoy yourself... Flirt with some of these beautiful Polish women. Drink until you can't feel your head. Do something!"

Xigbar let out a heavy sigh. "Axel... What is the point of this party? I'm dressed in uniform... I'm here with people I see almost every day... The important people aren't here."

Axel chuckled. "Well I think Hitler is busy..."

"I don't mean El Führer... I mean our families. My daughter..." Xigbar took a drink from the glass of wine he had and shook his head. "This isn't important. These are not the people that matter to me."

"Oh, you hurt my heart!" Axel chuckled. "Go home then! I'm sure El Obergruppenführer can find someone to replace you."

"I'm not giving up my rank. I just mean... This is pointless. We're all alone, look at us." Xigbar shook his head. "True we are here together... But every man, every woman... We're all alone. All alone in a room full of people, can you imagine how that makes everybody feel?"

"You should be a poet..." Axel snickered and stood. "Well I'm going to go find a pretty little skirt to chase. I'll talk to you some time soon El Brigadeführer..."

Xigbar stood and watched Axel fade into the crowd. He let out a heavy sigh and sat his glass on the nearest table. Before anybody else could make an attempt at conversation with him he headed out the door and flagged down his driver. Once he was in his car he motioned for the driver to take him home and sat in silence. He watched the city go past as they drove down the freshly shoveled streets. The snow was already beginning to fall again. As he arrived home he stepped inside and made his way up the stairs. As he approached his room he heard the familiar sound of that song Demyx had first played for him. He peered through the open door to see Naminé sitting and watching Demyx play. The sorrow on the young man's face was not hidden by the smile his lips gave and it made Xigbar ache to take that pain away. He cleared his throat and looked at Naminé. "Naminé... It is a rather chilly night. I was wondering if you might start a fire in my room for me..."

Naminé looked to Xigbar and nodded as she stood. "Yes sir... Right away."

Xigbar followed the girl into his room and watched as she knelt to build a fire. "He plays a lot more now... Doesn't he?"

Naminé nodded as she began to place wood in the fireplace. "Yes... But only that sorrowful song. It reminds him of you..."

Xigbar cleared his throat and shifted his arms to cross them over his chest. "It's so cold... On a night like this, why does he play with the window open?"

Naminé smiled softly. "He hopes that if you open your window, you can hear him playing. That's why you brought him here isn't it? To play for you?"

Xigbar nodded slowly. "Indeed..."

Naminé stood after she lit the fire and helped it grow. She then turned to Xigbar and looked at him quietly. "On a night like this... A night so important to your people, why don't you listen to some music?"

Xigbar sighed. "I would like that but it is too cold to open the window."

Naminé cupped her hands together and looked up at Xigbar. "It doesn't have to be through the window sir... Your musician is only a room away. I'll go fetch him..."

"Naminé... No!" Xigbar reached out to stop the girl but she was so quickly out of the room that he wasn't even certain his words reached her. He sighed and turned to his table where a fresh bottle of wine was waiting for him like always. He pondered drinking it but where would that lead? He heard the door creak open but he didn't turn to see who was there. Instead he pretended to be more interested in his wine than anything else. But when he heard that awkward shuffling of feet and the nervous clearing of a throat he knew he could not ignore Demyx any longer. He turned to look at his servant quietly.

"N-naminé said you request music El Brigadeführer." Demyx stepped further into the room but did not look up at Xigbar.

"In a way I did..." Xigbar sat the bottle of wine down and stepped toward Demyx. "You were the one that said people shouldn't have to think about words from the heart... But even still, I've thought for a long time about what I might say to you should we get this chance to speak like this."

"Sir..." Demyx swallowed hard. "I shouldn't have..."

Xigbar put his hand to Demyx's lips to hush him. "No... Let me speak." Xigbar took the sitar from Demyx and leaned it against a nearby wall. "I overreacted. I don't know what my problem was... You said the word "love." It scared me. I realize now it was just in the fit of passion so I can't be mad."

Demyx took in a deep breath. "But..."

"No..." Xigbar looked at Demyx calmly. "Let's just put aside what happened and let be what will be. Alright?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "Yes sir..."

Xigbar smiled lightly. "Good... So, will you play for me?"

Demyx nodded again and picked up his sitar. He picked a spot on the floor and sat down carefully. He took in a deep breath and let his fingers glide over the strings of the instrument. His head was spinning with thoughts as the room filled with the Eastern music. Thoughts that seemed very dangerous to him now. Over the period he hadn't spoken with his master he had begun to feel a sense of emptiness being absent of Xigbar's presence. He hadn't thought much of it and assumed he was missing his family. It was only when he had awoken from a dream about his master that he realized the empty feeling was still there and much stronger than it had been before. It showed no signs of going away... And that was when he knew he was too late to stop himself. He'd fallen in love with Xigbar. It made sense the more he thought about it... He wanted to tell Xigbar the truth... That in the months they had not spoken he'd thought often about what occurred and the more he thought about it the more he felt like perhaps he really was falling in love with Xigbar. After all, his family had disowned him... They never said it out loud but they also never kept in contact with him. They shunned him for not considering serving Xigbar an utter hell. So Xigbar was all Demyx had in the world. Xigbar was his only friend... The only person to show him any attention with the exception of Naminé most recently. Xigbar was his stability in this new and frightening world without his family and Demyx realized the more he tried to fight liking the man, the more he grew to become fond of him. That fondness just kept growing... It was growing even now as he sat there playing his sitar. The adoration in Xigbar's eyes was enough to make Demyx's heart swell with hope. They had mended their broken friendship... From there it was only a few steps forward to where they had been before. After that it was entirely up to Demyx to help their relationship blossom. The only problem was being patient enough to allow that to happen naturally...

Xigbar watched Demyx quietly. His servant's gaze seemed distant as though he was in thought. He pondered what the other man could be thinking about. Perhaps his family... Or maybe something entirely trivial. He hadn't the slightest clue. Whatever it was, it left Demyx seeming oddly pitiful looking. He wanted to reach out to the younger man and comfort him but common sense forbid it. He knew that if he put himself in that place again it would only open up the opportunity for another mistake like the one he had made. Xigbar's compassion was his fatal flaw. He hated to see others unhappy like he had been most of his life. It was natural for him to want to provide comfort for those in need and more often than not his kindness had gotten out of hand. This situation was hardly any different. In fact the only difference was Demyx's gender and race... But those things didn't matter to Xigbar no matter how much he wanted them to. All that bothered him was the fear of being hurt... The fear of hurting... And ultimately the fear of being alone... _Alone_. Xigbar cleared his throat and raised his hand in the air to stop Demyx from playing. "There's something..." He stood and advanced toward Demyx slowly. "Something important I've been neglecting to tell you. I didn't want to say anything... I... I'm not supposed to say anything about it really. You're just a Jew, you have no right to know afterall. But..." Xigbar took a deep breath and pulled out a cigarette. He put it in his mouth and gave it life with a match from a nearby table. "Demyx, we are currently working on a project. A relocation project for the Jews... There are still details that need to be worked out but very soon we will be relocating all Polish Jews to a small area here in Kraków. You know, so that you'll all be in one area. It's easier to keep track of you that way."

Demyx stared up at Xigbar in awe. "What!? Y-you can't do that! We all have homes! Businesses! We all have individual lives! You can't just uproot us and relocate us somewhere else!"

Xigbar stared hard at his servant. "We can and we are going to. You may very well be going with the rest of them as well. Instead of yelling at me perhaps you should be thanking me for alerting you."

"But... My father! My brother!" Demyx stood slowly and gripped his sitar. "All of us? Can't you prevent it? You're a powerful man! Stop it..."

"Even if I could..." Xigbar paused and shook his head. "No... There is nothing. This is your fate... I can try to keep what few servants I have here but not everyone."

"My brother and father... Please." Demyx grasped Xigbar's jacket and looked up at him pathetically.

"I'll do what I can. I can't make a promise." Xigbar turned away from Demyx and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Why did you tell me this? Knowing I can do nothing..." Demyx stared at the back of his master's head.

"Because your fate depends on yourself." Xigbar turned to face Demyx. "My superior... A man named Xemnas. He is quite fond of the music you play. If you impress him then perhaps... Perhaps I can keep you. You won't have to go away."

Demyx smiled softly. "I'd like that. Sir, I'll try my hardest."


	8. Feier

Wow. This was a REALLY long chapter. A lot is going on in about a seventeen hour period... Much writing to be done. And for the life of me, I could not seem to finish this chapter soon enough. I just wanted to be done with it and the more I wanted it to be over the longer it seemed to become. I wrote it in about five minute increments before and after work every day for about a week. When I was done I was really satisfied with it. It was just a pain in the ass to get through.

A lot, _a lot_ is happening! This is a very important chapter. We peek a bit into Xigbar's past... A bit of interesting info about him that will be explored in later chapters will be revealed in this chapter. His true relationship with Axel is revealed as well as the identity of his daughter. Much fun to be had all around! I hope you enjoy!

German Title: Feier

English Title: Celebration

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
December 31, 1939 

Demyx awoke to the sound of much bustling about in the hall just outside of his room. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and stepped onto the cold hardwood floor. He found a pair of pants he had discarded a few nights before and pulled them up quickly. He then made his way to the door and pulled it open to peer out. All about the hall were servants rushing from room to room, up and down the stairs moving all sorts of things like furniture and faux plants. He looked directly across from him toward Xigbar's room to see the red haired man that had stayed with Xigbar in the pub that one night exiting into the hallway.

Axel's eyes fell upon the young Jewish boy he had listened to at the pub a few months ago. He was surprised to see him there although he'd heard rumors that Xigbar had actually taken the boy to come live with him. "Well what do you know... It is true!" He smirked and examined the boy closer. "I'd heard El Brigadeführer brought you here but I didn't believe it! I guess he really did like your music. What's your name again?"

"Demyx... Demyx Ydem sir." Demyx ran a hand through his hair and furrowed his brow. "What's going on?"

"You don't know? Well, El Brigadeführer is throwing a party tonight. It's New Year's eve afterall... He put me in charge of getting things organized for him while he's out arranging the catering." Axel snickered as he glanced Demyx over. "Why don't you get yourself some clothes on and come help these girls?"

"Huh? Oh! Right!" Demyx blushed and hurried back into his room. He picked up a shirt from the chair he'd thrown it on and pulled it over his arms quickly. He half buttoned it and rushed back into the hall where he found Naminé struggling with a large vase full of flowers. "Naminé let me help!" He smiled and grabbed the vase from her arms. "Where's it going?"

"The downstairs dining hall." Naminé smiled up at Demyx. "Isn't it exciting? El Brigadeführer is finally having one of those grand parties he's always talking about! He must be in a splendid mood."

Demyx chuckled. "Yes well, I wouldn't get so excited if I were you. Not all Nazis are as kind hearted as El Brigadeführer. In fact quite the opposite. They're often cruel and demeaning."

"Vermin like you don't deserve much respect." Saïx glared hard at Demyx as he entered through the front door of the home. "I'd watch my tongue if were you. El Brigadeführer won't stand for your impudence. You are only Jews... Mere slaves, nothing more. With the snap of a finger he could end your life... His kindness thusfar has only been a charade. You lot cooperate better that way... Thinking you're human."

"Whoa now... Calm down!" Axel smirked at Saïx as he stepped down the stairs. "Xigbar gave me strict orders that his Jews are to be treated no less than ordinary servants. If you're going to be slinging insults at another man's work force then perhaps you should head out into the street and abuse some Jews that _don't_ belong to your superior."

Saïx scowled and saluted Axel quickly. "I came to report to El Brigadeführer... An important message from home."

"What is it?" Axel scratched his head and pointed two questioning servants to the dining hall when they inquired as to where they should deliver the flower vases. "Don't tell me he's being pulled out of here..."

Saïx eyed Demyx curiously as a concerned look fell over the Jew's face at the mention of Xigbar's possible departure. He turned his gaze back to Axel and shook his head. "No... Nothing quite as severe. In fact, to him it may be good news. It seems his daughter has been relocated here to serve under him. She'll be here before the end of next month."

"Ah, I see. Good news then for him." Axel smiled. "I know he's been missing her lately. You should have seen him at the Christmas party. He was a wreck..." Axel paused to look at Demyx and Naminé who were standing nearby listening to the conversation. "Come on! Back to work! We have a lot to do before the party! We can't lolly-gag around..."

"Right! Sorry sir!" Demyx nodded his head and helped Naminé cart the large flower filled vase into the dining hall. He sat it beside the door and looked around in awe. "This place is extravagant!"

Naminé chuckled. "El Brigadeführer said he would spare no expense for this party. He said it was of the utmost importance that this celebration go off without a problem... He said a lot is riding on this event. Our very happiness..." Naminé shrugged. "I'm not sure what that means... But he said that his superior, El Obergruppenführer Xemnas would be here so everything must be in top order."

Demyx swallowed hard. He remembered back to what Xigbar had said on the eve of the twenty-fourth. His performance tonight would shape not only his future, but the future of every servant living in the home. His gaze flew to Naminé. "Do you know where I will be performing?"

Naminé looked at Demyx quietly. "El Brigadeführer didn't say anything about you performing."

"Oh..." Demyx lowered his gaze and glanced around the room.

"B-but... There's the stage over there." Naminé smiled nervously. "It was constructed just this morning... Very stable."

Demyx nodded quickly. "But I'm not on the playlist."

"Of course my star musician is playing tonight!" Xigbar smiled as he entered the dining hall and clasped his hand tightly on Demyx's shoulder. "You're the essential key to our success tonight! You are the centerpiece of this evening."

Demyx looked up at Xigbar with a bright smile. "Sir... I'm honored."

"Knock it off, you know I can't do a thing without you." Xigbar chuckled. "Come upstairs, we'll get your tuxedo ready."

Demyx nodded quickly and followed Xigbar up the stairs. He let the older man lead him back into his bedroom where he stood quietly.

"Here..." Xigbar handed a tuxedo into Demyx's hands. "Try it on. It should fit... Any last minute adjustments that need to be made can be fixed later."

Demyx smiled and tugged off his clothes. He pulled the shirt on, quickly followed by the pants. He then struggled with his cummerbund and bow tie. "S-sir... How do these go on?"

Xigbar chuckled. "Here, let me help." Xigbar took the pleated piece of fabric and wrapped it tightly around Demyx's waist. He fastened it securely and smiled. "Can you breathe?"

Demyx chuckled. "Just barely..."

"Ah, I'll have to make it tighter next time." Xigbar smirked and took the bow tie, placing it carefully around Demyx's neck. "Already, you look dashing."

Demyx blushed and stared up at Xigbar quietly as the older man's calloused hands struggled to tie the bow. "Thank you..."

"Quite welcome my boy..." Xigbar smiled. "You are going to make my life so much easier, you know that Demyx? Tonight is only the beginning."

Demyx bit his lip and looked up at Xigbar. "Sir... I..." He sighed and quickly looked away. "Are we alright?"

"What do you mean?" Xigbar smiled as he finally tied the bow tie. "Of course we are! Everything is fine, remember?"

"No... Everything is not fine. I want things to be like they were before." Demyx looked at Xigbar curiously. "You feel the desire... Don't you?"

Xigbar sighed. "Demyx... Stop it."

"How long has it been Xigbar? When's the last time you felt another person's flesh?" Demyx smiled. "One month? Two? The time we were together... That was the last time wasn't it? Or has there been someone else?"

"There was nobody else!" Xigbar growled. "I haven't had time for anybody else..."

"Haven't had time for anybody else? Or haven't _wanted_ anybody else?" Demyx wrapped a slender finger in Xigbar's silky black and silver locks. "You said yourself Xigbar... I gave you such sinful, unwarranted pleasure. My only job here now is to provide you pleasure. Were those not your exact words?"

Xigbar scowled at Demyx. "What happened to the frightened little boy you were that day?"

"That boy is gone... He was gone that day, after you yelled at him. Because that was the day he realized he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him. And I still want you... I know you want me too. Xigbar, it's killing me. You gave me pleasure too... You can't just take it away." Demyx bit his lip and looked at his master in anticipation.

"I am the one to dictate to whom I give pleasure. It is not your place to demand that your desires be met." Xigbar smirked. "However... Your beauty... It has this power over me. It controls my common sense. Just like the last time, it calls me to do something I know I shouldn't. And I can not refuse..."

Demyx smiled and pressed his lips against Xigbar's. The soft connection of their flesh brought a flood of warmth to his body. He pulled away slowly and stared up at his master through half lidded eyes. "It may be a crime but that doesn't mean that it's wrong. Something that can give our bodies such pleasure... It can't be wrong."

"You don't have to justify it to me. I understand the need to feed one's desire... And you and I can fill those needs for each other." Xigbar grabbed the bow tie and tugged it quickly letting it fall to the ground. "I'm disappointed in myself though... This is of my own choice. It isn't some debaucherous decision that alcohol has made for me. I'm not influenced by anything more than that intoxicating beauty of yours." He tore the cummerbund viciously from Demyx's body and smiled. "But the flesh is weak, is it not? So easily swayed by a few longing glances, oh yes... I noticed." Xigbar let his fingers fall down Demyx's shirt, unbuttoning it as he went along. "Those months I did not speak to you... The times we would collide in the hall... I saw the desire on your face. The longing to feel those things that I had forced upon you that night. I wanted to come to you... I wanted to make you feel those things again and again. But pride prevented it..." He chuckled and paused to lick a small trail from Demyx's collarbone to his ear. The younger man seemed to be in complete ecstasy. He let his fingers fall to the fasten of the pants and toyed with the mechanism tauntingly. "To think it took a fifteen year old girl to force my pride away. She made me realize, I need your companionship. I have nobody else. You have many jobs... My musician, my friend... My release. And I respect you for doing them all without question. But this role... This is my favorite part that you play." Xigbar tore open the fabric around Demyx's waist and forced it down to his knees. "Get on your bed..."

Demyx whimpered and stepped backward toward his bed. He kept his eyes glued to Xigbar's face, that single amber eye piercing through any apprehensive emotions he may have had left. He could feel the feral desire emanating from the older man as he followed him with an unmatched swiftness toward the feathered mattress. "Xigbar... Be gentle..."

"Don't you worry... It will feel how you want it to." Xigbar knelt over Demyx and traced a hand down the younger man's chest. "Relax... Let your desire control you. Things are easier that way..."

Demyx nodded and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck. "Alright... Then take me now. I can't stand to wait..."

----------

Axel grumbled lightly as he stormed up the stairs. There were many heavy things that needed to be moved and that musician was nowhere to be found. He stomped down the hall and grabbed the door knob to the boy's room. He pushed the entrance open and growled. "Kid what are you doing? You..." Axel froze. He stared quietly at Xigbar, his superior. A man he had known for a good portion of his life. A man he respected... A man who knelt above another man, pinning him to the bed. "S-so sorry to interupt..."

"Oh my God..." Demyx looked from Axel to Xigbar. "Xigbar... We... He... Oh my God!"

"Relax..." Xigbar stood up and adjusted his pants. "I'll talk to him. He won't say anything..." Xigbar rushed out of the room and followed after Axel. "Axel, wait. We need to talk."

Axel cocked an eyebrow at Xigbar as he turned to face him. "Listen... Whatever you do is your business. I won't say a word..."

"I know you won't." Xigbar nodded slowly. "And I thank you..."

"I thought..." Axel chuckled and shook his head. "I thought it was just something you had to get out of your system. A curiosity you had to explore... But it's more than that. You truly fancy men."

"A man... Just one." Xigbar scowled. "Look at him, he's gorgeous... How can I resist when he throws himself at me?"

"And what about the Brit? That was more than just a tale made up by a drunken man." Axel looked Xigbar over curiously. "I felt the passion from you when you told me about him. You truly loved him..."

"Luxord was..." Xigbar sighed. "He was a very important person to me. But he was a prisoner of war! His fate was already decided... I won't make the mistake of getting attached to someone without a future like I did with him. This is just release..."

"For your sake, I hope so." Axel chuckled. "You are lucky it was me and not Saïx that caught you. He may respect you as I do... But he is not like me. He is not family..."

Xigbar nodded. "Yes... I understand. I'll try to be more careful..." He laughed lightly. "The only thing I ever got out of my marriage was a beautiful daughter and a nephew like you. For that, I am eternally grateful."

Axel chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you say. Just get back to your business... I'll try to keep Saïx busy."

"No..." Xigbar stretched and scratched his neck. "There's a lot that needs to be done. I can't spare any time..."

"That didn't seem like an issue two minutes ago." Axel smirked and turned away from his superior.

"It was an issue... I just wasn't thinking with the right head." He chuckled and waved Axel off. "I'm going to calm the poor kid down. I'm sure he thinks there are soldiers on the way to arrest him right now..." Xigbar smirked widely and started back toward Demyx's room. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "All is well. Don't fret..."

Demyx looked at Xigbar nervously from the bathroom. "How can you be sure? Certainly he'll tell someone..."

Xigbar laughed lightly and shook his head as he pulled out a cigarette and gave it life. "Axel is a close friend of mine. Family actually... He is the nephew of my former wife. He grew up around me... I'm the only uncle he knows. We've been close for many years. He wouldn't speak a word... Even if he wanted to, his responsibility holds him to keeping his mouth shut."

"I see..." Demyx breathed a small sigh of relief. "Well, that's certainly a blessing." He drew close to Xigbar and smiled softly. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"Shh..." Xigbar grabbed Demyx's chin between his finger and thumb and pulled the younger man into a heated kiss. He pulled away slowly and smiled deviously. "We pick up where we left off after the party... You can't escape from me that easily."

Demyx shivered lightly and forced his mouth onto Xigbar's. He kissed his master hungrily and clung to the fabric of his uniform. When he found the strength to pull away he rested his head against Xigbar's and whimpered. "Please don't make me wait that long..."

Xigbar smirked. "I'd make you wait longer for your disobedience..." He let his hand slide slowly down Demyx's back. "Would you like a taste of what I'll give you if you behave like a good boy?"

Demyx shook his head, anxious tears streaming down his face. "If I can't have it all now I'd rather not have any."

"Very well..." Xigbar chuckled and stepped away from Demyx slowly. "You should get dressed then... There is much to be done and very little time to do it. I'm sure you'll be great tonight."

Demyx smiled softly and nodded. "I will do my best." He watched quietly as Xigbar exited the room. He then quickly turned toward his bath and stepped into the steaming hot water he'd drawn up. "Tonight I will make Xigbar proud..."

_  
That Evening..._

Xigbar smiled widely at his guests as they passed through his door. The many men dressed in uniform accompanied by their female guests were not a welcome sight to behold for the Brigade leader. There was only one purpose for having this party and the guest of honor had not yet arrived. He clicked his heels nervously against the marble floor, praying silently that Xemnas would at least make an appearance. It did not bode well for his current situation if his superior didn't even bother to show. He turned to Axel and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he's coming?"

"Of course... I don't see why he wouldn't. I've never seen him miss a party. He's usually late anyhow." Axel snickered. "Cocky bastard probably thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Watch your tongue." Xigbar glanced quickly over the room of people before turning his gaze back to Axel. "If somebody were to hear..."

"Don't sweat it old man." Axel smirked and nudged Xigbar. "I can watch my own back..."

Xigbar snickered and turned away from the red head. "Whatever you say kid." He sighed and entered the dining room. It was filled with people he didn't know. Always, rooms filled with people he didn't know. A constant reminder that he was alone in the world. He crossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably.

"El Brigadeführer..." Demyx bowed his head and glanced up at Xigbar. "I believe most of the guests have arrived. Has El Obergruppenführer arrived yet?"

"Not yet..." Xigbar sucked in a quick breath. "Are you nervous?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "I don't want to let you down."

Xigbar smiled softly and shook his head. "You could never let me down."

Demyx smiled. "Thank you for the confidence sir." He bowed quickly and gazed around the room. "That is a large group of people. I've never played to a group that size..."

"They will love you." Xigbar smiled and gripped Demyx's shoulder. "Of that you can be certain..."

Demyx looked up at Xigbar curiously. "Sir..." He started to say more but stopped as the sound of the front door opening broke his thoughts. He glanced toward the entrance of the home to see a man slightly taller than him entering with a beautiful blonde girl on his arm. Demyx could tell by the insignia on his uniform that he was a very important person. "Sir... Is that..."

"El Obergruppenführer! So glad to see..." Xigbar froze as his gaze fell on the girl attatched to his superior's arm. It was a face he knew all too well. "L-larxene?"

Larxene smirked and looked Xigbar over. "It's been a long time... Father."

Xigbar stared at Larxene in awe. "It's really you... My little girl."

"I'm far from a little girl anymore Father. I'm fully grown and serving my country now." Larxene clicked her tongue and raised an eyebrow. "Turns out I got relocated here. By the end of next month I'll be serving under you. I'm sure you're _ecstatic_." She rolled her eyes and looked up at Xemnas. "Come, let us go to our table."

Xigbar watched quietly as Larxene and Xemnas passed. The icy disposition of his daughter did little to help the feeling of emptiness that was now drowning him.

"Larxene hasn't changed a bit." Axel chuckled and shook his head. "She's just like her mother. No wonder you two divorced."

Xigbar nodded slowly and glanced down at Demyx. "Are you ready?"

Demyx let out a fearful sigh and nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"Wonderful... Follow me." Xigbar started into the room and lead Demyx to the small stage that had been constructed for the musicians. He stepped onto the wooden rise and stood tall over the crowd. A wave of silence spread as he held his hands in the air to demand it. Finally there was silence. He took in a heavy breath and stared down at the room of unwanted guests. "Friends... Welcome to my home! It is with great honor that I open my home and hospitality to you all. I trust you will find tonight's celebration to be one that will live on in your memories for years to come. Tonight is unlike any other... It is the dawn of a new year and the dawn of change. It is a time to embrace the new and wonderful things we will encounter. There are many cultures that will be introduced to us as we continue to grow our empire... Tonight I wish to introduce you to a culture I personally find fascinating. It is a culture of mystifying folk lore and enchanting beauty. It is the culture of the East... Of India. And tonight you shall delve into this world of heathen existence. Cherish this opportunity... For once we conquer the rest of the world such cultures will be lost, will they not?" He chuckled and raised a glass high in the air. His laughter was echoed by those in the room who in turn raised their glasses before turning their attention back to their host. "Please enjoy the Chicken Tikka Masala prepared especially for this evening by the finest caterers in the city. Also enjoy the Palm Toddy which as I have heard is a tremendous alcoholic beverage. Let us enjoy a night of good music, good wine and good company! Jawohl!" The room echoed in a roar of cheers and Xigbar stepped down. He gave Demyx a quick, reassuring glance and took his seat at the head of a table.

Demyx stepped nervously up onto the stage where his sitar sat waiting for him. He picked up the instrument and sat carefully on the ground. His gaze fell over the hushed crowd of Germans before him and he sucked in a shuttering breath. He'd never played for a group larger than ten people but now he sat before about fifty or so people who were his enemies. On top of that was the fact that Xigbar was counting him. His fate, the fate of Xigbar's entire staff of servants depended on him. He took another breath and held it as he pressed his fingers to the instrument. He began with a cheery tune, plucking away at the strings. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt as though he would faint or vomit at any moment, possibly both. He was trembling, palms sweaty... His fingers slipped. The instrument dropped. Demyx froze. His gaze flew up to the crowd before him as they began to whisper quietly amongst their tables.

Xigbar stared at Demyx quietly for a moment in uncertainty. He wanted to reach out to him and comfort him... He must have been terrified. Xigbar bolted from his seat and rushed up to the stage. "Demyx... What's wrong?"

Demyx looked down at Xigbar worriedly. "I'm so sorry sir. I... I'm so nervous... I..."

"It's alright." Xigbar smiled. "Just close your eyes... Pretend we're up in my room. It's only the two of us. I'm sitting there watching you, just like old times."

Demyx smiled and nodded. "Yes sir..." He picked up his sitar again and closed his eyes. This time as he played he felt the anxiety melt away. He envisioned himself in Xigbar's room playing for him. It certainly helped to ease his insecurity. He continued to play his instrument, his mind dedicated to the thought of Xigbar. He immersed himself in a world where only the two of them existed and he continued to play until the guests disappeared and the servants went to bed. Soon it truly was just the two of them...


	9. Mangel an Annahme

I'm soooooooo sorry you guys! I totally forgot to udate this weekend! I was so busy at Disneyland and whatnot that I let it slip my mind. So I'm updating today... I will probably be posting some pics from Disneyland on my dA account so look for them there if you're interested. Anyway... Onto this chapter... It starts almost immediately after the last chapter. It's just really early in the morning. Like, about one o'clock. It just goes to show that Xigbar and Demyx just can't keep their hands off each other. As soon as they're alone they're all over each other. Ahh, the wonderful feeling of lust...

Anyhow, I have a feeling this chapter may leave you a bit angry. That's natural. Embrace it...

English: Lack of Acceptance

German: Mangel an Annahme

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
January 1, 1940

Demyx fell backward onto Xigbar's bed, the older man's mouth not leaving his throat for even an instant. He whimpered softly and tugged Xigbar's hair loose of the band that restrained it. "I trust that I did well then?"

Xigbar smirked and whispered against Demyx's ear. "_Very_ well... This evening was a success. I only have you to thank. My superior was very pleased. When he is happy, I am happy."

Demyx smiled. "I'm happy when you're happy." He wrapped his arms around his master's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Concern grew in the young man as Demyx let his kiss melt away. "Xigbar... Will everything be alright now?"

Xigbar trailed a hand up Demyx's stomach. "What do you mean?"

"Will... Will I be able to stay here with you?" Demyx tightened his hold on Xigbar, half afraid something might snatch him from the older man at any second.

"If things go as planned, yes." Xigbar smirked. "You'll be here for a very, _very_ long time..."

"I'd like that." A small wave of relief washed over Demyx's features and he let his head fall back against the soft mattress. He let his hands roam happily through Xigbar's hair, twining the soft tresses around his fingers. He sighed softly at the feel of Xigbar's gentle kiss at his throat. "Xigbar..."

"I know... I'll be gentle." Xigbar smiled and brought two of his fingers to his lips.

"Wait... Let me." Demyx smiled and leaned forward. He took Xigbar's fingers in his mouth and sucked them slowly.

"Mmm... That feels nice." Xigbar pulled his fingers from Demyx's mouth when they were good and slick. He slid his hand down Demyx's thigh and brought it to rest just outside of where the young man needed him most, taunting and teasing for a moment until he slid them in.

Demyx winced at the initial pass of flesh through flesh. He grit his teeth and clung tightly to Xigbar. "Ngh... Xi-xigbar..."

"I know... I know... Shh..." Xigbar ran his free hand through Demyx's hair to calm him. "The pain will subside soon enough."

"I know." Demyx wiped away the tears that began to fall from his eyes. "It's just... It hurts."

Xigbar nuzzled Demyx's neck gently. "I know it does... Just relax. Think about how good it will feel..." He probed the young man's soft cavity slowly, massaging the opening with great care. Finally the walls gave way to the pressure he applied and quivered in anticipation. He pulled his fingers delicately from the happy cavern and chuckled lightly when Demyx muttered a weak protest.

"Xigbar... Please." Demyx managed to whisper against the older man's chest. He prayed that his pleas did not fall on def ears. Finally he felt what he desired. He felt the press of that strong, needy appendage against his entrance. He could feel the pain as Xigbar reopened the passage with little lubrication. The pain was nearly unbearable and brought even more tears to his eyes. He grit his teeth to fight the groans of discomfort. He could feel his body trying to force the obtrusion out but Xigbar wasn't having it. The other man was braced against the mattress making certain he wasn't denied his bodily pleasure. After a short while Demyx's body stopped fighting and the pain subsided. He breathed a tiny sigh of relief and smiled. "I'm alright now."

"Alright..." Xigbar smiled and began to thrust gently into Demyx. "How does it feel?"

"Mmph... R-really nice." Demyx rolled his hips in time with Xigbar's thrusts. He dug his nails into his master's back and moaned softly. "Xigbar... G-god it feels so good. I've missed this..."

"You haven't had enough of it to know what it really is to miss it. But don't worry... You'll learn." Xigbar chuckled and pressed his mouth to Demyx's throat.

"Xigbar... I..." Demyx whimpered and threw his head back. He wanted desperately to tell Xigbar that this was more than just sex for him. That he really loved Xigbar and that he'd come to terms with it. It was unavoidable now... But he feared that if he said anything to Xigbar it would just cause another problem like the one they'd just gotten out of. However he could only stay silent for so long before it tore at the inside of him. "I... It's so good. H-harder please..."

"As you wish." Xigbar smiled and wrapped calloused fingers around Demyx's waist. He pulled his servant closer and drove himself in harder. He groaned lightly and chuckled. "Damn it Demyx... You're so tight. If I keep going like this I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it up."

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop..." Demyx gripped Xigbar's shoulders tightly and moaned softly. "I don't want this pleasure to go away... I'm enjoying it too much." He swallowed hard and sunk his teeth into the fragile flesh of Xigbar's ear lobe. "I need it... Harder and faster. A-and deeper... Give me everything."

Xigbar hissed quietly and nodded. He pulled himself from Demyx and leaned back. "Get on your knees."

Demyx whimpered and managed to roll onto his stomach. He pushed himself up on shaky arms and looked back at Xigbar. "Please... Don't make me wait master."

Xigbar smiled and forced himself back inside of the soft entrance of his servant with a brutal force. He drove himself deep, relishing in the subtle cry Demyx let fall from his lips. "Is that good?"

Demyx collapsed against the mattress and buried his face in the sheets. "Ngh... Y-yes! H-harder... Please!"

Xigbar braced himself against the mattress and thrust as hard as he could into Demyx. "Like that?"

"Y-yes. I... Xigbar... I'm gonna... I..." Demyx covered his mouth to muffle the scream that came tearing out of his throat. He fell limp against the bed and rested his sweaty brow on his forearm. He looked down at the mess beneath him still spurting out happily. "Xi-xigbar... I..."

Xigbar smiled knowingly and nodded. "Alright..." He slowed his thrusts and pulled Demyx close. "You're too easy... I expected you to tire me out, not the other way around..."

"I'm sorry..." Demyx leaned his head back against Xigbar's shoulder and sighed softly. "I-I can keep going."

"No, it's alright. We need to sleep soon..." Xigbar forced his mouth onto Demyx's shoulder and sucked the flesh there gently. The whimper he received from the younger man was just enough to push him over the edge of pleasure. He released himself inside of Demyx and sighed with satisfaction. "That was..."

Demyx smiled softly. "Long over due."

"Yes..." Xigbar pulled away from Demyx and reached for a cigarette from the pocket of his uniform jacket he'd left draped on the edge of the bed. "You Demyx... You're an amazing asset." Xigbar pulled the cigarette into his mouth and gave it life with his lighter.

Demyx glanced at Xigbar. "Just an asset?"

Xigbar chuckled. "_And_ a friend..."

Demyx crawled toward Xigbar and looked him closely in the face. "What about a lover?"

Xigbar snorted. "What about it?"

"I'm your lover..." Demyx furrowed his brow and stared hard at Xigbar. "We've been together twice now... You care for me. I care for you. We're lovers..."

"You're incorrect." Xigbar shook his head and blew out a stream of smoke. "We're not in love... There's a difference."

"You're wrong!" Demyx looked at Xigbar sternly. "I've fallen in love with you Xigbar. You're the only strong hold I have in this world! You're everything I have... You're my whole reason for existence now and that's your fault! So before you start getting mad at me, hear me out..." Demyx took in a quick breath and sat back. "You took me from the only world I ever knew... You took me from my home and my family. You gave me a new home and a new family. A new life. And you are the center of that life... My whole world revolves around you and your wants and desires. You are a friend to me... Someone I care about dearly. I can't help that I've fallen in love with you... The circumstances demanded it! So don't be angry with me... I can't help it. I love you. I'm _in love_ with you. I'm not sorry for it... I've been falling in love since we met."

Xigbar groaned and turned away from Demyx. "Get out of my room."

"No!" Demyx grabbed Xigbar's arm and stared up at him. "What are you so afraid of? I won't hurt you... I just want to be with you. Love is a wonderful thing..."

Xigbar tore his arm from Demyx's grasp and glared at him. "I said get out of my room!"

"I'm not leaving." Demyx looked at Xigbar with determination on his face. "Not until I know why you're so afraid of love."

Xigbar growled and stood. He walked quickly over to his dresser where his gun sat. He grabbed it and pointed it at Demyx. "I said get out of my room... Now."

Demyx stood bravely and walked over to Xigbar. "Shoot me then. I don't care... I'm not leaving you like this."

Xigbar growled low in his throat and narrowed his gaze on Demyx. "I will... Don't think that I won't. It's not a crime to shoot a Jew you know!"

Demyx nodded slowly. "I know."

Xigbar grit his teeth and glared down at Demyx. "You have three seconds to gather your things and get out."

Demyx stood his ground. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Three..." Xigbar cocked the gun and pressed it against Demyx's temple. "Two..." He shifted his finger over the trigger and swallowed hard. "What are you waiting for?"

"You." Demyx stared up at Xigbar unmoved. "If you want to shoot me, do it."

Xigbar snarled and lowered the gun. "You'd be of no use to me dead..." He turned away but paused and turned back. He raised the gun high in the air and swung it down, connecting the cold metal against the side of Demyx's face. "Do not disobey me."

Demyx flew onto the ground and looked up at Xigbar with tear filled eyes. He held his cheek and glared up at the older man.

Xigbar scowled and emptied the clip of the gun before dropping it to the floor. "Get out."

Demyx stood slowly and grabbed the clothes from where he'd strewn them on the floor. He didn't bother to dress in them. He made his way out of Xigbar's room and quickly entered his own. He threw himself onto his bed and sobbed loudly. "S-son of a bitch!"


	10. Verständnis

YAY! NEXT CHAPTAH! Har har... Anyway... Yes. Not sure what I can say... I'm sure many of you were upset with Xigbar after the last chapter. I know I was... (And I know you're saying, "How can you be upset with him!? YOU'RE the one that made him hurt Demdem!" And yes, you would be right... _To an extent._ See, as most writers know, characters tend to take on a personality of their own no matter how much you like to think you can plan what they'll do and control them... It doesn't work like that. They're going to do what their personality dictates. And Xigbar is not my character... HE CAME WITH THIS PERSONALITY. I don't get the chance to mold and shape him so I have to work with what I've got. And damn it, if Xiggy wants to slap people around with guns, who am I to tell him that's not what he would/should do? Anyway...) So yes...

Remember a few chapters ago how I told you we were peeking into Xigbar's past and what we learned there would be explored later on? Yeah... Well, this is THAT chapter. You pretty much get a front row seat to a heartbreaking story within the story type thing. Aren't you lucky? Well hopefully this chapter will help you understand a bit better where Xigbar is coming from and why he does the things he does. And from here on I think things are pretty much down hill as far as the relationship goes. There may be a few rocky patches along the way but nothing Xig and Dem can't handle.

This chapter is probably the shortest chapter ever. BOO! Anyway... Enjoy.

German name: Verständnis

English name: Understanding

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
January 6, 1940 

Xigbar sat staring out the window in his room. It was late. Most of the servants had gone to bed. Only Demyx was still awake. Xigbar could vaguely hear him playing the sitar. But the servant's window was not open for him to hear the music like it had been in the past. He poured himself another shot of Vodka and downed it like he had the seven before it. He heard a knock on his door and sighed. "It's open."

Axel opened the door and stepped in. "Where's your boy?"

Xigbar groaned and turned away from Axel.

"Did I say something wrong?" He furrowed his brow and started toward his superior. "You seem down..."

Xigbar cocked an eyebrow. "Axel... What are we doing any of this for? People are dying. People are afraid of us... Children." Xigbar sighed. "I remember when waving at a child brought a smile to their face. Now they run..." He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eye. "I don't feel like a human. I feel like a monster... That's how everybody sees us."

"Only the Jews." Axel smirked and sat across from Xigbar. "What is really bothering you?"

"Love." Xigbar chuckled and shook his head. "Never thought I'd be concerning myself with that word again."

Axel nodded slowly. "Is it Luxord you're thinking about? Or is it Demyx?"

"Luxord is only a memory now. It does no good to dwell on the past... It's just that..." Xigbar sighed and shifted his weight. "Demyx makes me feel the way Luxord made me feel."

"It frightens you, doesn't it?" Axel looked out the open window quietly. "Love and loss... They go hand in hand you know."

"That's what frightens me. If I were to let him in... It would be just like what happened with Luxord. There is no way I can save him from his fate." Xigbar poured another shot of Vodka and downed it quickly.

"Xigbar, that was over twenty years ago. You were young... Things could be different now. You can learn from the mistakes you've made in the past." Axel smiled. "Perhaps letting love in would be good for you."

"For now. But not in the long run." Xigbar sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It feels good to love someone..." Axel shrugged and stood. "Just a thought... Anyhow, I came to tell you that Larxene's transfer has been moved up. She should be in our division around the fifteenth. Figured you'd like to know."

Xigbar nodded. "Yes... Well, thank you." He waited quietly for Axel to leave before he stood and walked to the table where he sat the Vodka down. He peeled his clothing off and started into the bathroom. The room felt emptier than usual. He sighed and leaned against the wall just inside deciding after a moment that he didn't really want to take a bath. He turned back into his bedroom and tugged his pants back on. He made his way to the bedroom door and started out. He paused and closed the door and then opened it again. "I don't know what I want... Do I?" He sighed and shook his head. He stepped out of his room and across the hall. Before he could change his mind again he grabbed the door knob on Demyx's door and started in.

Demyx's gaze flew to Xigbar and his fingers froze over the strings of the sitar. He stared at the older man quietly, half afraid.

Xigbar swallowed hard and took a step toward Demyx. The bruise was still apparent on the younger man's face, a horrible reminder of Xigbar's inability to keep his insecurities collected inside of him. "Demyx..." He stood before Demyx and stared down at him quietly.

Demyx blinked up at his master curiously. "S-sir?"

"I... Demyx..." Xigbar grabbed Demyx's head in his hands and kissed him softly. He let his kiss fall and pulled Demyx into an embrace. "I'm so sorry... I... You were right. We're lovers. Lovers... I shouldn't have hit you. You mean so much to me. Don't be angry. Please..."

Demyx wrapped his arms around Xigbar hesitantly and let out a shuddering breath. "I love you."

"I love you... It's not just the alcohol talking. I really do love you." Xigbar clung to Demyx tightly. "I'm a bad person... I am just like all the others."

"No... You have compassion and a heart!" Demyx looked up at Xigbar with tear filled eyes. "You're a good person. I know that more than anyone..."

"Demyx I hit you. I left this horrid bruise on you beautiful face..." Xigbar pulled Demyx as close to himself as he could force his servant and wiped the tears from the younger man's face. "I've hurt you... Inside and out. You should hate me."

"I can't hate you. Not when I don't know why you're rejecting me." Demyx pressed his lips against Xigbar's chest and rested his head there happily. "Please... Tell me why you are so afraid of love."

"I... It's... Not that simple." Xigbar sighed and pulled away from Demyx slowly. "You're... You're not the first. There was another man... A man named Luxord. He... He was my whole life." Xigbar looked away from Demyx as though he was ashamed of himself. "Luxord was a prisoner of war during the Great War. I was just a soldier... Just a guard in the camp. There were many men there... Most of them good people. They just wanted to be home with their families. They didn't want to die for their country. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from my family like that... Knowing I may never come home. I really felt for them... And then I met Luxord. He was unlike the rest of them... He had a sense of pride. He was happy to die for his country if it meant his wife and daughter would be happy and safe. He was proud to wear his British uniform... To him it was a symbol of his bravery. I befriended him. He was hesitant at first... But soon he realized that we had much in common. I too had a wife and a daughter... People for whom I was fighting to protect. People I loved. I'm not certain how things escalated into anything more but we began sneaking off together... We were intimate together, many times. He told me he loved me. That when the war was over, he thought I should move my family to London and stay with him and his family. I thought the idea was wonderful... I loved him. But we were so young. So foolish to believe things would work out so easily. We'd been together less than a year when finally the camp was cleared of all its prisoners. Not one of those men ever got to see their families again... Two years after the war ended I went to London. I searched out his family and I told them what a wonderful man he was... That he never once stopped thinking about them. His wife spit in my face. Told me I was a murderer and monster... And she was right. I didn't save him... I couldn't have saved him... And that's why I... I..."

"Oh Xigbar..." Demyx wrapped his arms around his master and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry... I kept pushing. I didn't even know..."

"How could you know? I never let anyone see what's inside. My nephew Axel... He knows the story. And only because I told him one night in a drunken stupor, kind of like I'm doing with you now... But..." Xigbar rested his head on Demyx's. "You understand now... And I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to expect you to understand before now. But it frightens me... You make me feel the same way that Luxord made me feel. I love you... I desperately want to protect you but I know I can't. I'm helpless..."

"Things are different. Xigbar, I won't leave you. I won't be killed. I mean... It's just you and me. Circumstances are different this time around." Demyx smiled. "I'm yours for the rest of our lives..."

"There are things you don't know Demyx... Plans we have made. But..." Xigbar stood slowly. "I suppose I do at least have a chance of saving you. Things can be different... After all, Xemnas really likes you. He had nothing but praise. I could save you afterall..."

Demyx smiled and nodded. "See? Everything will be alright. I just hope you feel the same when you're sober..." He chuckled and toyed with Xigbar's hair. "But you will... Right?" Demyx laid on the bed and pulled Xigbar to lay beside him. He ran his fingers through the older man's hair and smiled. "Stay with me tonight... Please."

Xigbar nodded softly and closed his eye. "Alright..." He rested his head against Demyx's and sighed. "We probably shouldn't share a bed... If someone were to barge in..." He laughed and draped an arm over the younger man. "Oh well... Let them come. Let them all come! I am unashamed!"

Demyx chuckled. "You are very drunk Xigbar... Get some rest. Sleep it off. We'll talk again in the morning..." Demyx pressed his lips against Xigbar's forehead and smiled. "I love you..."

"I love you too Demyx." Xigbar yawned and snuggled closer. "I love you too."


	11. Nicht Alleine

Well I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter... As cheesy romantic as it was, this one is twice as bad. REALLY. So yes... Read and enjoy it. A nice little surprise at the end. Very much the gasp factor...

Also... A little side note. I don't do song fics because... Well, I feel they are unoriginal. Not to bash on anybody that's actually written a song fic but they're honestly not that great. A person takes a song and then writes a story with song lyrics in between the events of the story. It's rather annoying and really only half of what you're reading is the author's OWN true ability. HOWEVER... I will say that I am NOT against song inspired fics... Especially when they don't have the lyrics engraded in them. That way I can turn on the music and listen to it as I'm reading and say, "Oh... Yeah, that song _is_ perfect for this!" Well, as an author I am almost required to get writer's block at least seventeen times while writing a fic like this. And what more can I turn to than my one true passion, music? So I pop in whatever CD (Becasuse no... I don't have an iPod) I feel like will get rid of that nasty writer's block and I go with it. Well I hit writer's block at this particular chapter and so I turned to my massive CD collection and picked out one of my newest editions, Fall Out Boy's "Infinity on High" which helped me blast through that block like it was a deep cleaning power hose on speed. One song inparticular really inspired the first half of this chapter... Track six titled "Golden." So I encourage you, if you'd like, to go ahead and listen (or read the lyrics) to that track while you're reading the first part of this story because it really went well with the mood and feel of the beginning of this chapter.

That being said, I'll likely suggest songs for you to listen to while reading future chapters if they helped inspire the chapter or go really well with it. I feel it really adds something to the story. You can either choose to enhance your experience or go ahead and read the chapter as is... It makes no difference to me.

Ok... Enough of that. On to the story, right!? RIGHT!

Kapitel Elf: Nicht Alleine

Chapter Eleven: Not Alone

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
January 7, 1940 

Demyx awoke with a start. He looked to the left of him where Xigbar had been the previous night. There was no longer anyone there... He furrowed his brow in a confused sadness and stepped out of bed. He pulled on a shirt from a nearby chair and started out of his room. It was still early in the morning. He knocked quietly on Xigbar's door and waited for an answer. None came. He knocked again, louder the second time but still no answer. He grabbed the door knob hesitantly and made his way in. The room was empty of any life. The door to the bathroom was open but too showed no sign of inhabitants. He stepped out of Xigbar's room and made his way down the hall. It was quiet. He started into the dining hall but was stopped by a tap on the shoulder. He spun around expecting to see Xigbar but instead his gaze fell upon Naminé. "Naminé... G-good morning. Have you seen Xigbar?"

Naminé nodded slowly and smiled. "He went out this morning. I'm not certain where he went but he said he couldn't stay here. He seemed rather bothered about something." Naminé shrugged. "Did he say what was wrong?"

Demyx looked away from Naminé worriedly and managed to shake his head. "N-no... He didn't. Did he say when he would be back?"

Naminé shook her head. "He didn't speak much. He only said to tell anyone who might come looking for him that he had business to attend to about town." Naminé smiled softly. "I wouldn't worry about him... He'll be alright. He probably just had some things to think over. He'll be back before supper... He's on foot afterall."

Demyx nodded slowly and feigned a smile. "You're probably right... Thank you Naminé." He turned back toward the stairs and walked like a lost child back to his room. He was so certain he'd truly ruined every chance he had at a normal relationship with Xigbar now. He made his way into his bathroom and started the bath water. He peeled off his clothes as tears began to stream down his face.

----------

Xigbar bundled his jacket closer around him and sighed. The cold winter air felt harsh against his face. He walked the streets of Kraków quietly trying to clear his head of all the thoughts jumbled inside of it. He had many problems plaguing him. His relationship with Demyx was at the top of his concerns. He wanted to let the events of the night before dictate his future choices with the Jew but he knew his alcohol intake had caused him to say a lot of things he would have rather kept to himself. Another thing that bothered him was the fact that every Jew he came in contact with seemed to be terrified of him. They avoided him as though he had a deadly disease. On top of it all, Larxene was in Poland and she wanted nothing to do with him. It seemed easier to him to deal with their distance when she truly was distant. He let out a heavy sigh and glanced around the snow covered city. In the distance he spotted a group of children playing in the snow. He smiled softly and started toward the group. As he drew nearer he saw that what looked like a gang of children playing was in fact a group of Polish children beating up on a small Jewish girl. He watched in fury as they picked large rocks out of a bag and packed them in snow to chuck at the girl. He clenched his fists and stepped in front of the boys and girls. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?" He stared hard at the group of petrified boys and girls. "Go on! Go home! You don't want me to start throwing rocks at you, do you?" He watched with satisfaction as the children ran off. He then turned to the little girl and picked her up out of the snow and set her on her feet. "Are you alright angel face?" Xigbar tucked a stray curl behind her ear and knelt down before her. "Do you need me to walk you home?" He grabbed her hand but froze as he heard a frightened scream in the distance. He turned his head to see a woman looking at him with a terrified face. He looked back at the little girl who's tear stained face was now painted with fear. She tore her hand from his and bolted to the woman that had let out the horrified scream. He stood slowly and watched as the woman ran with the child as quickly as she could away from him. The fearful glances she cast him over her shoulder told him clearly that it was himself the woman had been so afraid of. He sighed sadly and stuck his hands back in his pockets as he started back toward the main street. If it was at all possible, he felt more alone than ever. He continued to walk the streets of the city in search of answers to the questions that plagued him. All along the street people avoided his gaze and most avoided his person all together. He spent his day wandering around trying to find some feeling of normalcy but it seemed lost to him. The snow began to fall when Xigbar realized that the sun was already setting. His day had been a waste. Nothing had served to bring him the mental peace he craved so much. He started back toward his home with a heavy heart. It had grown late into the evening before he finally arrived home. Waiting at the door were the concerned faces of his servants pestering him with questions of his physical state. Was he hungry? Was he cold? Did he need a drink? Did he want a bath? He waved them away quickly and started up the stairs. As he walked down the hall he heard the familiar sound of the sitar singing a sad tune. It was that song... The first song he'd ever heard Demyx play. He walked into his room, the song louder here than anywhere. In the center of the room he saw Demyx sitting in a chair playing sadly. He walked silently over to his servant and stood before him. He stood there, emotionless and cold as he watched Demyx play. When finally the music ceased he matched his gaze with Demyx and stared at him. For a moment they locked their stare until Xigbar reached out with trembling hands and grasped Demyx's shoulders. The boy sat the instrument aside and Xigbar dropped to his knees before him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and cried heavily into his lap.

Demyx smiled softly and put his hand on Xigbar's head. "Shh... It's alright."

"No... No it's not!" Xigbar grit his teeth and gripped the fabric on the back of Demyx's shirt. "My daughter hates me! Everyone I come in contact with is terrified of me... I feel so alone. You're the only one that makes me feel like my life is worth _something_ but I..." He let out a small sob and looked up at Demyx. "I'm too damn prideful to... No... I'm too damn afraid. I'm afraid of what might happen if I lost you. I couldn't handle a loss like that again! Losing someone you love... It's a devastating blow."

"I know." Demyx smiled kindly and wiped away Xigbar's tears. "I never thought I'd recover from losing my mother. But... Xigbar, I'm willing to chance anything just to have you hold me and tell me you love me." He paused and chuckled lightly. "And not just when you're drunk."

Xigbar managed a small laugh and pulled Demyx up with him as he stood. He wrapped his arms around his servant and smiled softly. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too." Demyx smiled brightly and clung to Xigbar. He let out a small sigh and nuzzled his master's chest. "I was so worried. I thought you might be angry with me after last night... I wanted to go look for you but I had no idea where to start..."

"It was best you stayed here. It's becoming dangerous outside. Too many Jews getting hurt... I don't want to find out that you were one of them." Xigbar pressed his lips to Demyx's forehead and stepped away from him slowly. He stepped over to his table and picked up the bottle of wine that had been waiting for him. "Wine?"

Demyx shook his head and closed the distance between Xigbar and himself. He grabbed the bottle from Xigbar's hand and sat it back on the table. "Intoxicate yourself with _me_. Not alcohol..."

Xigbar cocked an eyebrow and smiled softly. "Alright..." He pulled Demyx into a gentle kiss and slowly began to unbutton his servant's shirt. "Demyx... You really amaze me. I put you through too much. Expect too much of you. And you just continue to give me all you've got."

"Because I love you..." Demyx smiled and let his fingers fall over the buttons on Xigbar's jacket. "You're such a good person... You have such a big heart. I fell in love with that... I want to give you everything you've given me. Hope, courage, love."

Xigbar shook his head. "I don't need those things. I just need you." He smiled and led Demyx to the bed. He laid him down gently and knelt above him. "Are you sure you want to commit yourself to someone like me? I can't promise you much of a future. Only a life as a servant... You could never be more than that in the eyes of the rest of the world."

"As long as I'm more than that in your eyes. That's all that matters..." Demyx put his hands on Xigbar's shoulders and slid his military coat off. "You could order me around for the rest of my life... But as long as _I_ know I'm more to you than a servant... Well, I could care less." He let his hands fall to Xigbar's pants and smiled.

"Of course..." Xigbar smiled and helped his servant remove him of his clothing. He then made certain that Demyx no longer suffer the restrictions of clothing as well. He kissed a soft trail up Demyx's chest to his neck and chuckled. "I suppose we'll make love now..."

Demyx laughed lightly and nodded. "I'd like that."

"It's been so long since I've actually made love to anyone. The first time should have been like this for you. I'm sorry..." Xigbar caressed Demyx's cheek and sighed. "I want to make up for that." He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips gently to Demyx's. He ran his fingers through his servant's hair and smiled. "Would you do the honor?"

Demyx smiled and took Xigbar's hand against his face. He nuzzled the calloused appendage before parting his lips to coat Xigbar's fingers in a warm, slick lubricant.

Xigbar moaned softly against Demyx's ear and pulled his fingers slowly from the younger man's mouth. He placed them just outside of his lover's entrance and forced them in carefully. Demyx's whimper was small but powerful. It was full of desire rather than pain and it shook Xigbar to his core. He kissed Demyx gently as he probed deeply inside of him.

"Mmph..." Demyx clung to Xigbar and wrapped his lips around the flesh of the older man's neck. He let his head fall back slowly against the bed as he gasped in pleasure. "Xigbar... Please. I need you..."

"Alright." Xigbar laughed lightly and pulled his fingers from Demyx. He quickly replaced the emptiness with his own needy appendage and drove himself in deeply. He held Demyx close and thrust gently inside his lover. "How does that feel?"

"Real nice." Demyx choked back a moan and dove his fingers into Xigbar's hair. "I love you Xigbar. Thank you for coming into my life."

"Thank you for coming into _my_ life." Xigbar pressed his mouth against Demyx's throat and kissed him gently. He pulled away and smiled softly. "You've already taught me so much. Everything my life was missing... You gave it back to me. Thank you..." He ran his fingers through Demyx's hair and let out a quiet moan. "God... I love you kid."

The two spent the rest of the evening in silence. They needed no words to express the emotions they were feeling. The kisses and caresses they shared spoke everything they may have been wanting to say. As Demyx reached his climax he noticed that Xigbar seemed very much at peace. When they had finished, Demyx gathered his things and looked to Xigbar sadly. He wanted to stay with his lover but he knew it was really too dangerous. After he dressed he pressed his lips to Xigbar's and stepped out of the room. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the door. "Xigbar..."

"D-demyx?" Naminé looked up at him quietly... Uncertain of the thought that she had just let cross her mind.

"N-Naminé..." Demyx looked at her with wide eyes. Had she heard what they had done? Did she know?

"Demyx... You..." Naminé averted her gaze. "You and El Brigadeführer... You're very close, aren't you?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "We're close friends."

"It's more than that... Isn't it?" Naminé found the courage to look up at Demyx. His silence spoke volumes of her suspicions being true. "I came up here to tend to El Brigadeführer as soon as I heard he'd returned home. I was about to knock on the door when I heard voices inside. His and yours... Soft, kind words. I didn't hear everything. I didn't listen for long... But I heard enough." Naminé looked away from Demyx again. "It's not that it bothers me. I would never turn you in... It's just that... The other servants... They have their suspicions. And I would hate for something bad to happen to you. I consider you a friend Demyx. I care a lot about you... And I'm rather fond of our master as well. He is a kind man. We are lucky... Most Jews aren't. I just want you to be careful..."

Demyx smiled softly and pulled Naminé into a hug. "Thank you Naminé. It means a lot..." He pressed his lips against her forehead and ruffled her hair. "You're a very sweet girl. A good friend. Thank you..."

Naminé smiled and stepped away from Demyx. "I'm going to see if he needs anything..." She watched quietly as Demyx stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. Once he was out of sight she turned away from Xigbar's room and headed down the stairs. She made certain nobody saw her leave the house. She stepped into the freezing Winter air and started toward an alley near the home. In the alley waiting for her as expected was Saïx. She looked up at him nervously and took a deep breath. "I spoke with Demyx..."

Saïx smirked widely and nodded. "Good girl. What did you learn?"

Naminé bit her lip and looked away from the frightening man towering above her. "I don't understand how spying on them will help me win Demyx's heart."

Saïx sneered and gripped Naminé tightly by the wrist. "Of course you don't understand. You're a Jew! You can't understand anything... You're too stupid to understand. All you need to worry about is giving me the information I need. I'll ensure that Demyx falls in love with you. Got it?"

Naminé nodded slowly and continued to keep her gaze away from Saïx. "I listened at the door to El Brigadeführer's room. I heard... I heard..." Naminé bit her lip again as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I heard... Talking. They were just talking... El Brigadeführer was upset about something. Demyx was just trying to be a good friend... That's all I heard. I listened for over an hour but they were only talking."

Saïx grit his teeth and glared down at the girl before him. "But you said you spoke with the boy... What did he say? Surely there must be something more!"

Naminé shook her head. "He only said that they are close friends. I threw accusations at him like you told me to but..." She let out a small whimper and tried to fight back her tears. "He didn't say that they were lovers. Only friends." She finally managed the courage to look up at the man before her. "I don't understand why you would think they would be together. They're both men... It's illegal. They would never..." Naminé bit her tongue and shrunk back from Saïx slowly. She had probably spoken too much. "I'll continue to watch them closely. I'll report all my findings to you. But I don't think..."

Saïx struck Naminé across the face, knocking her into the snow. "You're a Jew. Of course you don't think. Just do yourself a favor... Keep your eyes open and your mouth shut. That would be in your best interest..." He turned away from the girl and adjusted his coat before stepping out of the alley and away from his superior's home.


	12. Geburtstag

A bit of an early update, I know. I'm going to be really busy this weekend. Tomorrow (Friday) I'm going to The Misfits concert. (Yes... The Misfits! OMFG! The VERY INSPIRATION for my upcoming AkuRoku fic! FTW!) And then most of Saturday and Sunday will likely be spent Christmas shopping or at least hanging out with my friends. SOOOOO! I'm updating tonight. Thursday. Not Friday. Not Saturday. Not Sunday. THURSDAY... Cause I feel like throwing a wrench in my well oiled system.

Anywho... This is kind of a long chapter. A lot of time has passed between this chapter and the last so no, you're not hallucinating. It actually jumps from January to July. Not a lot happened in those months so I wasn't going to write out some boring old sex chapters. You guys don't like reading any of that nasty smut anyway, right? RIGHT? ANYWAY! So yes... Time jump. Just to move the story along. That Saïx... He's such a naughty little boy. He'll be causing quite a bit of trouble for our Xiggy and Demmy. Hopefully I will be finishing this fic before the end of the year but that's a BIG maybe. Still, I'd really like to finish it. I have other fics that need writing. YUSH. Good and yummy fics. Part of an ongoing collection of Organization XIII fics that I've been writing/planning.

And just incase you were wondering what the next fic is; It'll be ZekuVeku. Yeah, I know... Not a popular pairing since most people tend to pair Zexion with Lexaeus and Vexen with Marluxia but I say NO WAY! ZekuVeku is so hot it makes you cream your panties and you know it. (I mean seriously... What is the SMALLEST member of the Organization doing being paired with the LARGEST? Makes no sense to me... And Vexen... Well, he's too fucking sexy for Marluxia. Period. The end. ...Yes.) So look forward to that. I promise you... If you're not into ZekuVeku yet, YOU WILL BE! YOOOOOU WIIIIILLLL BEEEEE!

Other future pairings in fics will be as follows (but not exactly in this order of priority): AkuRoku, XemSai, LukuLaru, XalMarlu

So now you know what to look forward to. Right? RIGHT!? Right! Of course! So yes. Anyway... Now that I've rambled on entirely enough I guess I'll let you get on with reading the story now. HOORAY! FINALLY! I KNOW! I'll shut up now... Please enjoy the latest chapter of Die Hohlen Kosten des Lebens! Shutting up now... Promise. Really. Right now. I'm done. Really. Done.

BANANA SMOOTHIES!

German Chapter Title: Geburtstag

English Chapter Title: Birthday

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
July 18, 1940 

Demyx sighed and stood outside the pub that he'd called home for so long. It was Roxas' birthday and Xigbar wanted him to spend the day with his brother. Demyx hadn't been in contact with his family since October of the previous year. He wasn't sure how they would react to having him suddenly appear at their door again. He reached into his shoe and pulled out the little bronze key from where he'd always kept it. He turned the key in the lock and stepped inside. The pub was empty. No surprise for early morning... He started up the stairs with little hesitation and made his way into his brother's room. He found the boy still sleeping lazily in bed. He couldn't fight the smile growing on his face. He crept up to the sleeping form and shook it awake gently. "Roxas... Wake up."

Roxas let out a muffled groan and buried his face deeper in his pillow. "Dad... It's too early."

"It's not dad." Demyx smiled and leaned down to kiss his brother's head.

Roxas opened his eyes and pushed himself up in his bed. He looked to his right to see his brother taking a seat on the bed. "Demyx?"

"Happy birthday little brother." Demyx smiled and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Demyx!" Roxas smiled and threw his arms around his brother. "You're back! I've missed you so much! Can you stay?"

"Only for a while." Demyx gripped Roxas' shoulder and sighed. "But Xigbar's offer still stands... In case you and dad want to, you know... Stay with _me_."

Roxas chuckled. "It sounds like heaven now that I think about it. Things have only gotten harder. But dad would never go for it..."

"Of course..." Demyx chuckled. "But just so you know, if you ever need to come stay with me... You can."

"I know." Roxas smiled and stretched. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, Xigbar gave me some money to take you out somewhere. The only problem is finding a place that will serve Jews." Demyx laughed lightly. "Maybe we should just stay in."

"No... I don't want to be stuck at home all day. Dad's been in a bad mood lately. A lot of the Nazis that come in here don't pay for their drinks... It's really ticking dad off. Not to mention that it's making it hard to afford anything." Roxas sighed. "I'm going to get a quick bath and we'll head out to do something." He crawled out of bed and exited the room.

Demyx sighed and stood up. He was thankful that Roxas was happy to see him. He'd missed his brother dearly and it was his greatest fear that the boy would still reject him. It was a relief to know his brother had missed him too. He could only hope his father would be as happy to see him. He left the room and started to his old room. Confusion flooded his senses as he reached for the doorknob and found it locked. "Strange..."

"That's where we keep all of our valuables." Lexaeus said quietly as he approached his son from behind. "In case the Nazis decide they want to take even more from us than what they have already taken."

"Father..." Demyx looked at Lexaeus sadly.

"Don't just stand there... Get over here. Give me a hug." Lexaeus smiled softly and held open his arms.

Demyx smiled brightly and dove into his father's embrace. "Father... I'm so sorry. I know the hardships must be taking their toll on you and Roxas."

"It isn't anything we can't handle." Lexaeus smiled and released his son. "So... Let me guess. You're only here for Roxas' birthday."

Demyx nodded slowly. "Xigbar said it would be best for me to spend today with Roxas. He gave me some money to take Roxas out... But... Instead of taking Roxas out, I think you should keep the money for whatever you need."

Lexaeus stared down at his son sternly. "I don't want that filthy money."

"But father..." Demyx looked at his father sadly. "You're struggling... And Xigbar has plenty of money. It isn't a big deal. Really..."

"I don't want anything from that evil man other than to have my son back." Lexaeus crossed his arms over his massive chest and looked his son over. "Unless I can have that... I want nothing."

"Xigbar is not evil father..." Demyx whimpered, feeling suddenly full of despair. "I know you don't understand but give the man a chance."

"I don't have to give him a chance! He stole my son away from me!" Lexaeus turned away from Demyx and growled. "You can go on thinking he's perfect but you can't expect me to like the man."

"You don't have to like him..." Demyx sighed sadly. "Just don't hate him..."

"This conversation is over Demyx." Lexaeus stepped away from his son and disappeared down the stairs.

Demyx watched his father's figure fade before he let his tears fall down his face. "Damn it... Why can't he understand?"

"Understand what?" Roxas cocked his head to the side as he approached his brother, fresh out of the bath. "Is dad being difficult?"

Demyx snorted and crossed his arms. "Difficult isn't the word for it! He's being impossible!" He sighed and looked to his brother. "Is it so hard to believe that not all Nazis are evil?"

"It's very hard to believe." Roxas chuckled. "Look... Just give up on trying to convince dad that your Nazi friend is a good man. It isn't going to happen... As long as you believe it, it should be enough for you."

"I just wish he could see what I see." Demyx sighed sadly. "You understand, don't you?"

"No... But I'm not going to get angry over it." Roxas smiled and stepped back into his bedroom. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. After dressing he ran a comb through his hair and smiled at his brother. "Let's go..."

Demyx cocked an eyebrow. "Go where?"

Roxas smiled widely and put an arm around his older brother. "Anywhere but here..."

Demyx lead his brother out of the pub and into the city. All about were people passing soldiers with fear on their faces but Demyx was not afraid. Many of the soldiers knew him by now. He was their superior's servant and he was not to be bothered. Roxas however was clearly not used to the luxury of traveling the streets without concern. He was casting timid glances at everyone they passed and Demyx couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax... They won't harm you if you don't give them reason to. Besides... You're with me and I'm Xigbar's servant. All of these soldiers know that Xigbar doesn't allow his servants to be mistreated."

Roxas looked at Demyx in awe. "That's... Amazing. So... You're safe no matter what? It's like you're a member of a really powerful family. Man, dad had everything wrong. Serving a Nazi isn't a means of degradation. It's a means of salvation... I mean..." Roxas took in a deep breath and sighed. "Well, you're secured a safe life. The rest of us have to worry about saving our own skins..."

"If dad wouldn't be so prideful, you and he could come stay with us. You'd be safe too..." Demyx sighed and shoved his hands in his pant pockets. "I miss you Roxas. It would be nice just to have you around."

"It would be nice to be around..." Roxas kicked a rock out of his way and adjusted the armband he was forced to wear. It was almost always slipping off. He wore the Star of David with a sense of pride even though he would have rather not had to wear the armband at all. He walked with his brother through the city streets with no real destination in mind. Hours passed, the two of them just sharing conversation before they ended up on the stairs of Xigbar's home. They sat there quietly watching the neighborhood children play for a while before the mothers called to the children that it was time for dinner and they all ducked into their homes for supper. Roxas stood and stretched out. "I should be headed home... Dad probably wants to at least have supper with me." He glanced at the setting sun and smiled. "You want to come with me?"

Demyx stood and sighed. "I'll walk you home but I don't think dad really wants me to stay. And truth be told, I think Xigbar wants me home before it gets too late. Otherwise he might send someone to find me and I know dad wouldn't be too happy about that." Demyx chuckled lightly. "Could you imagine the look on dad's face if a soldier came to pick me up like I was some little boy with a curfew?"

"It would be priceless." Roxas laughed and walked with his brother back toward the pub. Their journey was filled with laughter and jokes until they reached the pub and found it littered with soldiers inside and out. Roxas stared in horror as Nazi soldiers carried his belongings out of the pub and into an awaiting truck. "Wh-what's going on!?" He started toward his home but stopped as he felt his brother hold him back.

"No... You stay back." Demyx clenched his fists and stepped toward his former home. He approached one of the soldiers and looked up at him with a furious glare. "What is going on here!?"

Saïx smirked and pushed aside the soldier that Demyx was addressing. He snickered and smiled down at the Jew and crossed his arms. "This pub is property of the Nazi Party..."

Demyx stared hard at Saïx. He was shaking with fury but he knew there was little he could do. "Where is my father?"

Saïx's smirk grew even wider and he glanced from Demyx to Roxas and back again. "You father is in prison. He refused to serve a group of soldiers that were in need of refreshment. He disobeyed the law." Saïx stared hard at Demyx. "What will you do now? Will you run home to your master and give him your body in return for setting your father free? Or will he do it anyway now that you're lovers?"

Demyx looked at Saïx shocked. Did he know the truth? No... Certainly not. If he truly knew, Demyx would be in jail instead of his father. No. Saïx was just making guesses and fishing for the truth. Demyx would not give him the answer he wanted. "What are you talking about?"

Saïx's smug face fell. He had expected a stammering barrage of protests from the young Jew but there was nothing. Not even a slip. He furrowed his brow and stared hard at Demyx. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! You and Xigbar! You're lovers!"

Demyx smiled inwardly but cocked an offended eyebrow outwardly. "Surely you are dillusional... My master and I are close friends. Nothing more... Such slander you speak truly can't be positive for your position in the military." Demyx glared at Saïx. "If you'll excuse me..." He stormed away from the Nazi soldier he was quickly beginning to hate and grabbed his brother's hand. He stormed back toward his home fighting back all the tears that wanted to pour out onto his face. He rushed through the city streets with his brother trailing behind. When he finally reached home he threw the door open and lead Roxas up the stairs to his room. "Damn it! That son of a bitch!"

Roxas looked to Demyx with a frightened face. "Demyx... What happened? Where's dad!?"

"They arrested him... B-but don't you worry!" Demyx gripped Roxas by his shoulders and smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll fix it. I promise. You... You just go take a bath. Relax. I'll fix everything. I promise..." He patted his brother's shoulder and directed him toward the bathroom. Once Roxas disappeared into the bathroom Demyx turned to his bed and brought his fist forcefully into the mattress in anger. "That son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong?" Xigbar asked curiously as he stepped into his lovers bedroom. He stepped toward Demyx and wrapped his arms around him. "It's your father again, isn't it? If you want... I'll talk to him."

"No! It's not!" Demyx pulled away from Xigbar and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "It's your soldiers! They arrested my father! That man... Saïx! He was so damn smug. This is his doing! I know it!"

"Fine... I'll bypass any arrest they made against your father." Xigbar rested his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "I'll fix everything."

"No... You don't understand! He _knows_. He knows about us... Somehow." Demyx sucked in a quick breath before blowing it out quickly. "He accused us... I managed to keep my calm but... Damn it, he knows."

"He doesn't _know_. He only assumes. He speculates based on our closeness but he has no proof of anything and as long as we keep our lips closed there is nothing he can do." Xigbar smiled softly and pulled Demyx into a tight embrace. "I will fix this problem. I swear it..." He released Demyx slowly and pressed his lips to his forehead. "What about your brother? How is he? _Where_ is he? If he needs somewhere to stay, you know he is perfectly welcome here..."

"He is here. I brought him. He's in the bath right now... He must be so afraid. Some birthday this has been for him." Demyx sighed and shook his head. "I promised I'd fix things but I can't help but feel that if we fix things too soon, it will send up all sorts of red flags. Saïx will have more proof toward his suspicions. But at the same time, I want to get my father to safety as soon as possible. Who knows what kind of horrible things they might do to him in prison? He may not survive..." Demyx wiped away the tears forming in his eyes and sighed. "My father is in trouble and it's all my fault."

"That's enough..." Xigbar pulled Demyx back into his arms. "This is as much my fault as it is yours. I was the one that made us lovers and I didn't do too well covering it up. My nephew knows... And according to you, Naminé knows. I trust that they didn't tell anyone but who knows how much other servants have heard? We'll have to take more precautions from now on. We'll go away every time if we need to. Sneak off somewhere nobody will expect to find us. At least until this all blows over..."

"That would be even more suspicious!" Demyx sighed and pulled away from Xigbar. For some reason being in his arms was the last thing he wanted at the moment. "Us sneaking off together would only give that son of a bitch more ammunition. He's looking to prove it... And I don't just think it's for self gratification. He wants us arrested... Or dead. Can't you transfer him back to Germany? Or anywhere else?"

Xigbar scratched his head. "It's not that simple... If I request a transfer for him there will have to be a reason why. Of course I could make something up but then he'll blab... He won't say anything now because he has no proof and he doesn't feel threatened. But as soon as they mention a transfer at my request he'll tell them his suspicions and then it really will look more truthful. They might open an investigation. People we care about could get involved. Possibly hurt..." Xigbar sighed. "No... Our best bet is just to avoid him as much as possible."

"It's impossible to avoid him completely." Demyx looked away from Xigbar sadly. "Maybe... Maybe we should end things. Now... Before it gets any worse..."

"Wh-what?" Xigbar gripped Demyx's arms and stared at him in astonishment. "You don't know what you're saying... Demyx... No! We'll defeat this! We're not going to let this destroy us... Look... I love you too damn much to let some little setback devastate our relationship. Do you hear me Demyx?"

"This isn't some minor upset Xigbar! My father's life is in danger!" Demyx blinked away the tears that were flooding his eyes. "But there's nothing they can accuse us of if we're no longer committing a crime! So that's it then... We'll end it and then everything will be fine."

"No... It won't." Xigbar held Demyx's face in his hands and forced his lover to look at him. "You know as well as I do, neither of us can keep our hands off each other. Even if you deny me your love you won't be able to deny me your body. I won't have it... You're mine. I love you... You love me. We'll think of something. I promise you. Just give me a chance to fix things. Please... Don't give up on us."

Demyx whimpered and threw his arms around Xigbar's neck. "I'm sorry. I won't give up... I love you." He pressed his lips to Xigbar's cheek and wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry... I'm acting so selfish. But I know you. You'll fix everything... I need to just have faith but I... God, Xigbar I'm so afraid for my father."

"Just relax. Let me take care of everything..." Xigbar pressed his lips gently to Demyx's and ran his hand through his lover's hair. "Meanwhile..." Xigbar smiled and nipped Demyx's earlobe lightly. "Where's your brother?"

Demyx blushed brightly. "In the bathroom and he'll be out any minute!" He tugged away from Xigbar and stepped back against his bed. "I think he's been through enough tonight without finding out that his brother is a sodomist and a criminal!"

"He's bound to find out sooner or later. He's going to be living here after all and I won't slow down for one second just because he's here. So what's the difference between now and next week?" Xigbar pushed Demyx backward onto the bed and smirked. "But if you don't want him to find out then we'll have to make it really quick."

"Xigb-mmph!" Demyx's protest was cut short by the forceful kiss his lover placed on his lips. After the initial shock of the sudden kiss wore off, Demyx closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. He pulled away slowly and moaned against Xigbar's neck. "We can't... I need to be here for my brother. Not throw more complications in his face. Sometime later... Alright?" He kissed Xigbar softly and smiled. "Later tonight... After he's asleep. I'll sneak into your room... Alright?"

Xigbar groaned. "You'd have me wait that long? What kind of servant are you?" He chuckled and pressed his lips to Demyx's cheek. "Alright... I'll accept it for now. But sooner or later he will find out the truth and you'll have no excuse that you and I can't be together." He pushed himself up and held out a hand for Demyx to take. "I love you kid..."

"I love you too." Demyx smiled and took Xigbar's hand letting the older man pull him up. "I'll talk to you later tonight... I love you..." He pressed his lips to Xigbar's and smiled. "Thank you for understanding." Demyx watched as Xigbar smiled and disappeared out of the room. He sighed and sat on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He knew Xigbar would fix this mess he'd gotten himself into. He should have known not to panic... That Xigbar would handle everything for him. All he needed to do was ask... He smiled as he heard his brother open the bathroom door and step into his room. "Don't worry Roxas... Xigbar is going to fix everything."

Roxas smiled softly though he was uncertain if he truly believed his brother's words. "I'm sure he will Dem..." He glanced around the room and finally back to his brother. "C-can I have something to sleep in?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course!" Demyx smiled and opened a drawer with undergarments in it. He pulled out a pair for his brother and then pulled out a shirt for him to wear. "Here... These should be sufficient enough until we can get your things... Or at least some new things for you."

"Thanks." Roxas fitted on the loose clothes and sighed. "What now?"

"Well... Just relax." Demyx smiled and plopped down on the bed. He patted the spot on the bed beside him and motioned for Roxas to sit. "You can share my bed with me. It's certainly big enough..."

Roxas nodded and joined his brother on the over sized mattress. He curled up under the blanket and yawned loudly. "Thank you Dem..."

Demyx smiled and kissed his brother's forehead. "You're welcome. Good night..."


	13. Die Einladung

First of all I want to say that I'm sorry for being on such a long hiatus. I've had a lot on my plate lately and I've pretty much been out of the writing spirit. First there was Christmas to stress about. Bigger family this year thanks to that whole being married thing so much more presents to buy IN ADDITION to buying my husband a new High Def Samsung 32" LCD television. Then as if things weren't stressful enough I had to deal with almost losing my grandfather to an overdose of pain medication. That was pretty scary and stressful in itself. (He's perfectly fine now, thanks for asking.) Then once he got better I had to stress about my mom and my siblings coming back home for Christmas from Wyoming which had me worried the whole time because I worry about anybody driving long distances. AND my remaining cat got attacked by a dog and the thought of losing another cat is just something I'm having a hard time handling right now even though she seems to be doing much better now. Then I had a lot of planning to do for friends and family's birthdays and a Disneyland trip to plan and all sorts of other complicated things that all thankfully went off without a hitch. SO... Now that it's March and the eggnog is all gone and I don't have to make anymore cookies/fudge/muddy buddies/chicken and dumplings/turkey/ham/deviled eggs/everything else in the world I have time to just sit down, relax, and write WHICH is something I entirely enjoy. And that leads me into another thing I'd like to talk about...

Seriously people... What is the deal with leaving rude ass reviews that make no sense? There were lots of half assed reviews I deleted because I was just in such a depressed mood about my grandpa I didn't feel like addressing them. Now that things are much better I feel I can address this issue. So listen well darlings... I ENJOY writing. I don't do this for anybody but myself... I don't do this for my husband. I don't do this for my friends. I don't do this for all the fans of my writing and I CERTAINLY don't do this for all the idiots who tell me they think my story sucks despite never even reading it... When I sit in my chair on the weekend and strap the laptop in its place on my lap and open up my word processor of choice and begin to write, it's because I LOVE TO DO IT. This isn't something I do to gain the popularity of others. This isn't something I do to appease anyone else but myself. This is something that I ENJOY and I do it for ME. I love to create things... I love writing. And I'm good at it. So why not have fun doing something I love and make myself happy while I do that? I only choose to share my writing because I feel there are people on this site who will enjoy my writing as much as I do and if I can brighten a person's day just a little bit then all the better for me. So when somebody comes by who CLEARLY hasn't read my story at all and starts bashing on it I can't help but chuckle a little inside and out. How foolish of such people to think that I actually CARE about their opinion. One thing makes me laugh although it is really a pet peeve of mine. Just because a person is confident in their abilities DOES NOT mean that they are egotistical or vain or self absorbed. It means they have a confidence in themselves that most others don't. I find it hard to swallow that we live in a society where confidence is something we strive for and is something we are told we should have and yet as soon as we display it proudly we are swept out from under our feet and are told we are being a "bitch" or an "ass." And I'm not just speaking for myself. I'm speaking for all the other amazing talents out there that aren't afraid to say "Yeah... So I'm pretty great... What of it?" Because let's face it... No matter how modest you are, deep down you know there is at least ONE thing that you are REALLY good at. It doesn't do yourself or anybody else any good to say "Oh I'm not that great." when you REALLY ARE. If you're good at something then LET PEOPLE KNOW or they might not get the chance to enjoy you. That being said... I'm not being (as .Rythm.Emotion. called me) a complete ass by saying I'm a damn good writer if it's true. I refuse to be modest about something that I know I'm good at and that I enjoy. Am I in any way saying I'm the best writer alive? By all means, no. Am I saying that I'm better than a lot of people on this site? Yes... That's a given. This site certainly has it's load of terrible writers. But it also has a handful of amazing authors and there are plenty who are better than me. But I'm not going to cry about it or post rude comments on one of their stories just because I want attention or I think they're an overconfident ass. I think confidence is a beautiful and amazing thing and I think anybody who is jealous of that or tries to shatter a person's confidence because they don't have any is a complete and utter douche bag not worth the time of flaming. In fact, I wouldn't even be acknowledging this girl if I didn't want to bring her to my fan's attention and say "GUYS... JUST IGNORE HER." Seriously she isn't worth getting angry over... Especially when it is obvious she hasn't read any of the story and has no idea what the fuck she is talking about. She came in, criticized my story although she didn't read it, attacked my self confidence and then left. So clearly she's already made an idiot of herself by Trolling. You really don't need to go to her page and attack her or anything because all she is trying to do is gain a bit of popularity by trying to start an internet battle. And you all know how the saying goes... "Participating in an argument on the internet is like participating in the Special Olympics... Even if you win you're still retarded." So ignore her and ignore any other Trolls that come in. If YOU enjoy my writing and I enjoy my writing then nothing much else matters, right? Right!

Now on to another issue. I mentioned earlier a bunch of half assed reviews criticizing me and the way I write my story. Now, I can't say without a doubt but I CAN say with quite a bit of certainty that these string of comments were in fact posted by one person using a bunch of different names via the anonymous review option which is why I temporarily turned it off. Because nothing is more annoying than a bunch of spam junk that I can't reply to. So here's the deal... Each one of these comments had something different to say but one thing they all shared in common was their issue with my use of the term "El." LET ME EXPLAIN... Now, I KNOW that the actual term is spelled "Herr." It is a word used in the German language when you refer to someone of higher rank, especially in military use. So YES I am entirely aware that it is spelled "Herr" and not "El" and I have been aware of this since I was in junior high school which was almost a decade ago. Here is where the problem fits in... When I had people proof read the first chapter before I submitted it online some people actually said "Oh, you misspelled 'her' and you misplaced it too." To which my only response was to facepalm and inform them that the term was actually "Herr" although it is PRONOUNCED "El." So one of these people had the lovely suggestion to "Type it as 'El' since this IS a story in English and that is how the word is pronounced because others might actually think you are misspelling 'her' and get confused." So the use of the term "El" in place of "Herr" is NOT Spanish... It's a different spelling of the same word that is pronounced the same. So please... Shut the fuck up and don't insult me in assuming that I don't know the fucking difference between German and Spanish. Geezus Kreist... If the term "El" TRULY bothers anybody then too fucking bad... Like I said, I write this for ME! I choose to make it easier to read for everybody else.

Another kid had a problem with the fact that the story takes place during WWII and said it was disrespectful. Uhm... WTF. Ok, you're right. Yeah... It's TOTALLY disrespectful of me to write a story based in a time period with events that ACTUALLY HAPPENED. Wow... What was I thinking? It is SOOOOOO rude of me! Somebody please, contact the creators of Anne Frank:The Whole Story, Schindler's List, Band of Brothers, The Pawnbroker, Judgment at Nuremberg and all the other of HUNDREDS of WWII movies made and tell them how DISRESPECTFUL they're being!!! Seriously... STFU. How stupid is that? You call me insensitive and disrespectful but what it boils down to is I just plain out don't believe in censorship. If everybody in the world worried about stepping on other people's toes then we wouldn't have half the amazing novels and movies that we do today. One of the worst things in the world is censorship... Why do people need to be protected from words and ideas? If you're going to censor views and opinions on things then you might as well not even think for yourself. Let the collective think for you. Don't ever form your own opinion. OR you can brush aside everything you were told to think is right or wrong and make your own choice about something by adventuring out and trying new things and taking in all sorts of different views. Until then, try not to let a LOVE STORY get under your skin. Seriously. I have Jewish friends and not ONE of them has a problem with this story. Never mind that this story is written from both perspectives... NOT just the Nazi's. But whatever... I'm tired of having to explain shit to kids who think they know what they're talking about because they're in High School and High Schoolers know EVERYTHING! Enough with all this internet drama.

That being said, nobody can really make an impacting critical review on my story when they haven't read it. It's like seeing the preview for a movie on TV and deciding you dislike the movie without ever actually giving it a chance. Yeah... Doesn't make much sense to me either.

**AS FUTURE REFERENCE:**_Anybody who leaves critique on my story without actually reading it automatically labels themselves a DOUCHE BAG and should not be taken seriously. In turn, if you have anything PERSONAL to say to ME such as critique on my writing style or a problem with the genre I chose it belongs in my INBOX... NOT on my STORY REVIEWS. The end. Period._

NOW! All that bull aside let's just get on with the story and enjoy it!

Chapter 13

Die Einladung

The Invitation

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
July 24, 1940 

Xigbar sat in his office sifting through files quietly. He'd had a lot on his mind the past few days and it had everything to do with how he was going to handle this situation he'd been given. It wasn't exactly a burden to have Roxas living in his home. In fact it brought him joy because the young boy's presence made Demyx happy. If Demyx was happy then of course Xigbar would be happy. But he wasn't entirely happy. Having Roxas around certainly put a damper on Xigbar's relationship with Demyx. The two hadn't had sex even once in the past six days and it was all but killing Xigbar. It left him feeling rather disgruntled to say the least and all he wanted to do was remedy the problem before it got any worse... Worse as in Roxas' move being permanent. He removed the monocle he used for reading and sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples. He sat back in his chair and cracked his back against the hard wood before he stood and stretched out. He made his way to the window and looked out at the city below. It was a fairly quiet day given that they were in the middle of a war. Xigbar turned to his secretary and cleared his throat. "Marluxia... Do you think Saïx is terribly busy right now?"

Marluxia cast a curious glance at Xigbar. "I don't suppose he is sir. He's just a grunt soldier..."

"Well that is good to hear." Xigbar sighed and returned to his desk. He grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen and began to scribble words onto the parchment. He quickly stamped the bottom of it with his seal and let the paper dry. He folded the paper into three segments and slipped it into an envelope and then sealed the envelope with his stamp. "Marluxia... I want you to hand deliver this to Saïx personally."

"Me sir?" Marluxia glanced out the window. It seemed mucky outside and he was willing to bet the weather was less than pleasant. When he returned his gaze to Xigbar he saw full well the seriousness on the man's face. He groaned inwardly and stepped forward to take the envelope in his hand. "I mean... Yes sir." He tucked the letter away in his jacket and started out the door. He made his way out of the building and into the streets. As he expected, the air was thick with heat. Muggy and disgusting. He adjusted his hat on his head to allow whatever breeze he could entice by walking to fall against his already beading brow. He pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the smudged faceplate before tucking it away again. It was still early morning... A Sunday morning. It was likely most soldiers would be around the many Cathedrals about the city either guarding them from Jewish penetration or just flocking to them in general. Marluxia made his way up the street to where he knew one particular Cathedral was a favorite of many soldiers. He wiped his brow on the back of his sleeve and quickened his pace. The sooner he could get back to his nice cool office, the better. As the Cathedral came into view so did the sight of his target. He smiled widely and kicked his feet into a sprint. "Saïx..." He pulled the letter from his jacket and handed it over to the shorter man. "A letter from your uncle..."

Saïx cocked an eyebrow at Marluxia. "What does that ungrateful asshole want from me now?"

"I'm not sure..." Marluxia snickered. "He seemed rather perturbed before he wrote it. I was certain he was going to run the pen right through the paper."

"Fuck..." Saïx tore the envelope open and pulled out the parchment. "I don't have time for fucking games Marluxia. Do you know what it pertains to or not?"

Marluxia chuckled and shrugged. "No... So calm the hell down and read it aloud already."

"It's a personal letter!" Saïx sneered. "Meaning it is nobody else's business but mine!"

"Whatever you say." Marluxia turned on heel and shrugged. "I'll be going back to my office now."

"Wait..." Saïx furrowed his brow as his eyes scanned over the parchment in his hand. "It's... It's a dinner invitation."

"Oh?" Marluxia made his way behind Saïx and peered over his shoulder. "A private dinner invitation?"

"It would seem so..." Saïx bit his lip and folded the paper back into the envelope. "What the hell is he up to?"

"I don't see why he has to be up to anything... Your uncle is a pretty cool guy. Not to mention my future father-in-law." Marluxia said with a cocky smile.

"Larxene would never marry you. Get over that idea... It's been seven years. I would think that attraction would have worn off by now." Saïx said quietly.

"Ah, but true love never dies." Marluxia tugged on Saïx's cheek and patted his head. "You should give me your invitation to dinner. That way I can ask Xigbar for his daughter's hand in marriage."

Saïx rolled his eyes and mumbled a few incoherent words before forcing Marluxia out of his personal space. "Get over her... She's a vicious bitch anyhow." He stared down at the invitation in his hand and tucked it into his jacket before dismissing Marluxia's presence altogether. His mind was scanning over the possibilities of what his uncle could want. The man had never wanted anything from him before... In fact he'd kept himself distant. Regardless of their relation by blood, Xigbar had never done one single favor for Saïx. He seemed to care more for people he became related to through marriage... People like Axel who was handed his higher position in the military while Saïx had to climb his way up the metaphorical chain. The man had often said in his presence that Axel was more family to him than Saïx had ever been and it made his blood boil even further to know that his mother's brother denied any form of relation to him. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth as his anger swelled. "Whatever he's up to... I'm ready for it."

_Later that night..._

Demyx looked at Xigbar curiously as the man adjusted his military coat and ran a comb through his hair vigorously before tying the black and silver locks in their regular low hanging tail. "Why are we getting so dressed up? I don't understand why we have to dress in nice clothes tonight... It's no more different than any other night, is it?"

Xigbar snickered and patted Demyx's cheek. "Does it really matter? Maybe I just want you to look nice."

"It's your superior... Isn't it? He's coming for dinner." Demyx swallowed hard. "You don't want me to be nervous but really, I'll be more nervous if I don't have time to prepare myself. Xigbar..."

"Relax..." Xigbar smiled and gripped Demyx's shoulders. "It's not my superior. It's just somebody coming to dine with us tonight. Nobody you need to impress. Nobody you need to perform for... Just a guest."

"Oh..." Demyx nodded quietly. "Well... Is it your daughter?"

"It's a surprise." Xigbar turned back to the mirror. "Now you go and get yourself dressed in your best and make sure Roxas does too."

Demyx nodded and hurried into his room. His brother was on the bed reading quietly. He always seemed to be reading lately. He wasn't allowed to go to school with normal children so he spent all his time reading anything he could find. Old magazines or newspapers "Roxas... Get up and get dressed in the best thing you own. We have company tonight and Xigbar wants us to look our best."

Roxas scowled. "I didn't come here to be some Nazi's servant, Dem."

"No... We're having dinner." Demyx tugged his brother's arm and smiled. "I think that we'll be meeting with Xigbar's daughter. I'm excited. I never got the chance to formally meet her."

Roxas rolled his eyes and returned to his book. "Why do you care? She's just some Nazi..."

Demyx crossed his arms and furrowed his brow at Roxas. "She's not just some Nazi. She's..."

"Yeah, yeah. The Nazi daughter of your Nazi master. Same thing..." Roxas clicked his tongue and turned a page. "Let me know how it all plays out for you."

Demyx's face fell. "You're not coming?"

"Dem, why would I want to sit around a table with a bunch of Nazis and hear them talk about how great they are and how they own us and we owe them our very lives just because we're Jews? Thanks but no... I'll pass." Roxas continued to read quietly ignoring his brother's look of desperation.

"Fine..." Demyx grumbled lightly and sifted through his dresser drawer until he found the shirt he wanted. He quickly undressed and then redressed in his best clothing. He glared at his brother as he started out of the room. "You know... Next time you think about asking me for something, don't." With that he stormed out of the room and made his way to the dining room. Already there was Xigbar waiting patiently. He sighed as he approached his master and lowered his head. "Roxas isn't coming..."

"I see..." Xigbar nodded slowly. "Perhaps it is for the best. He probably shouldn't sit in on this meeting. I just wanted him to feel welcomed."

"I appreciate the thought." Demyx smiled and ran his hands up Xigbar's chest admiring the way the man stood proudly yet behaved humbly.

"Demyx..." Xigbar stepped away from his lover firmly. "Remember... You and I are only servant and master right now."

"I know... I just..." Demyx sighed and fiddled with his fingers. "I miss you."

"I'm about to fix that." Xigbar smiled and looked at the time on his pocket watch. "He should be here by now..."

"He?" Demyx cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to question further but stopped as he heard a knock on the door of the dining room.

After a moment of silence Naminé poked her head in the room and her eyes locked with Xigbar's in slight panic. She lowered her gaze and stepped further into the room. "Sir... Your guest has arrived."

"Very good." Xigbar smiled. "Send him in."

Demyx turned his attention to the door. He waited eagerly to see who the guest would be. Perhaps it was just Axel, Xigbar's kind hearted nephew from his marriage. Or another man who would be able to somehow help their situation. His anticipation grew and grew until finally he heard heavy boots knocking against the hardwood floor. His face paled as Saïx came into sight, his wicked eyes always scanning around and waiting for an instant to attack with whatever he could. Demyx quickly averted his gaze and tried to look at the wall decoration instead.

"Glad you could make it, nephew." Xigbar said almost forcefully.

Saïx's eyes narrowed on Xigbar in disdain. "Now you want to start acting like family? I'm related to you by blood and yet you treat strangers better than me. I thought you had denounced any relations to me what-so-ever. Why the sudden change?" He smirked widely. "Was there something you wanted from me?"

"Yes..." Xigbar stepped forward and shifted his gaze from Demyx to Saïx. "I had to hear from my servant that you have accused me of despicable crimes. And of course they're untrue accusations. Yet you pursue these fantasies of yours with unwarranted actions. There was a man... A bartender. The best bartender in this city..."

"He refused us service." Saïx said plainly.

"It was his son's birthday!" Xigbar roared. "Is that unforgivable!? But no... It wasn't about that. You had him arrested so that you could test me. You knew he was Demyx's father and you knew that Demyx would come to me with this problem! You wanted to see if I would order his release so you could use it as some form of imaginary proof that he and I are having a relationship! But we aren't... We are merely friends. As close of friends as a master and his servant can be. Is that too ridiculous of a concept for you Saïx? Or do you just have an unfightable urge to be relocated onto the front lines?"

Saïx growled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't test me Saïx! I distrust you as it is... Don't make another foolish mistake." Xigbar cleared his throat and let out a heavy sigh. "Now... With all that out of the way, let's sit down and enjoy a nice dinner shall we?"

"Fuck you." Saïx spat at Xigbar's feet. He turned on heel and stormed out of the dining room and out of the home. He growled low in his throat a kicked things over that stood in his path as he stomped home. "They're up to something... I'll find out what it is and I'll bring them down. That horrible son of a bitch... Traitor."


	14. Eine Neue Blüte

Wooooo hooo... I don't know about you guys but things have been CAH-RAY-ZAY on my side of the computer screen. LOTS OF DRAMA. But for the most part it's over with (for now) and I've been able to focus more on the story again. It's sort of taking a new and unexpected direction which isn't always a bad thing... It's a bad thing for me because I had events planned out and now the story says "Oh no you don't! We're doing this instead!" You just can't plan something... You have to let it grow on its own and let it take on it's own life. That's what great writing is about... (Or so I believe.) So anyway, I'm letting the story flow where it wants for now even though it will inevitably have the same ending I planned it to have. (And I'm not telling what that ending is! NAH NAH!)

In other news:

Have I mentioned I love fanart? What's that? I HAVEN'T!? Well, I LOVE FANART! The wonderful, amazing, stupendous and illustrious Kradchan of deviantArt made a WONDERFUL fanart based off THIS STORY. And I happened to stumble upon it this week (even though it's been up since January... Oops!) and I absolutely loved it! I mean, what's not to love about Nazi Xigbar!? Am I right!? Yes I am... Anyhow, I encourage all of you (Yes you! AND YOU!) to PLEASE visit Kradchan's page (kradchan.deviantart. com) and show her some love because damn it, SHE DESERVES IT!

And in the future, if you happen to create fanart or see any fanart that is inspired by this story, let me know! I'll be happy to mention it and the wonderful artist that did it! My deviantArt name is SugarBeatAngel so drop me a line there and lemme know! Of course I don't expect this kind of thing but I'll admit it IS flattering and very welcomed. Also, I want to say you shouldn't let fear of criticism stop you from placing your art anywhere. I plan to take full heat for anybody ridiculed for putting up "hate art" just because it is Nazi related. Censorship is never ok! It's worse than being a Nazi!

AND, last but not least, let's talk about this chapter. It's a bit on the short side, I know. But I think that's ok. There's good character development and that's important. I really love Roxas in this chapter... More-so than I think I've ever loved Roxas EVER!

Now on to the story!

14- Eine Neue Blüte

14- A New Bloom

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
December 30, 1940

It was late in the evening but the house was alive with servants bustling back and forth. They were preparing for another party, this year more extravagant than the last. It seemed not one person in the house was ready to rest. Xigbar had decided at the last moment to add an extra few choices to the buffet table which meant space had to be cleared away for extended table room. This meant the entire dining room had to be rearranged as far as seating arrangements went. All around where servants refolding table cloths, re-stacking chairs and moving tables along to account for the extra six feet of buffet space. Six feet didn't seem like much to Roxas but Xigbar seemed to insist that if the current settings remained where they were, the room would look cluttered and leave no space for dancing. The young teen sat on the stage Xigbar had ordered constructed by the only Jewish carpenter left in business and yawned lazily as he flipped through an old magazine he'd found buried in a box under dolls and old frilly fabrics hidden away beneath the bed he shared with his brother. It seemed to be some sort of women's fashion magazine and it was clear to him now that whatever wealthy family it was that owned this house previously had a daughter who was quite feminine and had been in the middle of transitioning from a young girl to a young woman at the time of their home being seized. He felt a slight bit of remorse but decided nothing could be done now so instead he scanned the pages for a bit of actual text to read. Aside from the information about fashion in London and details on how to order the clothing there seemed to be little much worth reading. He grumbled lightly and sat the magazine aside. "How boring..."

Xigbar chuckled and stepped up behind Roxas. "Then head off to bed. You're not required to be down here..."

Roxas cast Xigbar a sideways glance and rolled his eyes out of the man's sight. "Have you tried sleeping with this ruckous going on? It's near impossible..."

Xigbar let out a small laugh. "Well then pick up a chair or two and help out with the process. It will go faster with every helping hand."

Roxas glared at Xigbar furiously. "I didn't come here to be your servant. I came because I have no choice... But now that you mention it, why don't you follow your own advice and go help?"

"I don't see why I should have to work if you don't." Xigbar smiled slyly. "Besides... That's what I have servants for."

"Slaves you mean." Roxas spat out quickly. "Servants at least get paid."

The boy's small outburst brought a hearty laugh from Xigbar. It reminded him of Demyx when he'd first arrived. "Oh, how very much akin you are to your brother. But you see, my servants _are_ being paid. It may not be with money... For you know, money hasn't much worth to Jews anymore. Nobody will sell them anything. Instead, they are being paid with a place to stay, food to eat and a sense of security not afforded to many others. My Jews are important to me and I treat them well... You see, the armbands you wear have a special insignia on them. Just below the Star of David. It's a tiny signature I had put on all of my Jews to let soldiers know that my Jews are not to be harmed."

Roxas grit his teeth, his fury growing even further. "They are not _your_ Jews! They're their own people! You horrible bastard... These are people's lives we're talking about and you can't very well just own them!"

Xigbar stared at Roxas for a long moment. He could feel the eyes of every servant in the room staring at him and Roxas waiting for one of them to snap. After a few more seconds Xigbar smiled and placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "You are wise beyond your years Roxas... However, this is the reality of things as they are now and how they are going to be. Neither you, nor I, nor even God himself can change this fate. It is unfortunate to say the very least of it... But it is how things are. And it is the very most I can do for my Je..." He hesitated and smiled widely. "...My beloved servants to make certain that they have the best of what I can give them. For right now, the best thing for them is protection and security. They have that with me and it is the most I can give to him..."

Roxas blinked at Xigbar a moment. "You mean _them_."

Xigbar cocked his head to the side. "I beg your pardon?"

"You said _him_." Roxas said slowly. "But you meant to say, _them_... Right?"

Xigbar looked across the room to where Demyx stood laughing happily with one of the older female servants. He smiled softly and turned his gaze back to Roxas as he nodded. "Yes... Of course."

Roxas turned his eyes to where Xigbar had been looking. He stared straight ahead at his brother and smiled as a small realization dawned upon him. "You really care for Demyx... I had thought he was just being foolish. But you're truly close friends." He looked up at Xigbar quietly. "I'm glad..."

"So am I." Xigbar gripped Roxas' shoulder tightly and smiled kindly at the young boy. "One day you'll find a closeness with a person much like I share with your brother. And when you do you'll understand the answers to so many questions that you have right now..."

Roxas nodded slowly. "Questions..." He looked down at the magazine and furrowed his brow. "Do you... Do you know who owned this house? I mean, directly before you... Do you know who they were and if they're still alive?"

"Naminé..." Xigbar looked across the way to where the young girl was following the orders of a servant much older than her. "She lived here with her aunt... The woman was very old and frail. She was quite the prude actually. She refused to stay on as a servant. She said she'd rather live in a ditch than serve a Nazi..." Xigbar chuckled lightly. "I share her sentiments to tell the absolute truth... But Naminé told me she had nowhere else to go. That the elderly woman was the only family she had left and that she would rather be a servant than be back out on the streets. So of course I kept her on along with all the other servants that the woman had. It was a rather rough adjustment for her to go from her extravagant room to the servant's staying room. She's well adjusted now however..."

"Naminé... Hmm..." Roxas blinked thoughtfully at the young servant girl. He'd glanced her about the home before but he'd never taken a good look at her before now. She seemed to be his age, possibly younger. All he really knew of her was what Demyx had told him and Demyx only had praise for the young girl. He smiled thoughtfully and continued to stare at her.

Xigbar smirked widely. He knew very well the seed he'd planted in Roxas's young head and he knew as well that it would blossom. He hadn't meant to do so but it would work to his advantage all the same. "You know... Naminé looks like she could use some assistance. She is still a rather weak young thing and not used to such stress on her body such as moving tables and such. Perhaps I should..."

"No, it's alright." Roxas smiled widely. "I'll help her... I haven't really had a chance to socialize with anybody here. It'll be nice..." He jumped down from the stage and walked briskly over to where the girl stood struggling with a set of chairs. He ran a hand quickly through his hair and smiled. "Hi..."

Naminé glanced up at the boy speaking to her before turning her attention back to the chairs. "Hello..."

"Y-you must be Naminé..." Roxas bit his lip and glanced around. "I've heard a lot about you from my brother... Demyx."

Naminé looked at Roxas a moment before smiling shyly. "So you're Demyx's brother..."

"My name is Roxas..." He smiled widely and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Can I help you in anyway?"

Naminé glanced around her and nodded. "If you're certain you'd like to... I could use some help moving these chairs."

Roxas nodded eagerly. "Sure thing!"

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Demyx said mockingly as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Dem!" Roxas gasped loudly and looked at his brother with blood red cheeks. "Mind your own business... I just want to help out. The sooner this gets done the sooner I can go to sleep."

"Whatever you say..." Demyx smiled and walked away from his brother. He stopped and stood beside Xigbar and crossed his arms, still keeping his gaze on his brother. "What did you say to him?"

Xigbar chuckled and stared at Roxas for a moment before looking at Demyx. "Not much... In fact, none of this was my doing at all."

"Oh... Sure it wasn't." Demyx smiled and looked up at Xigbar. "It's alright... I'm glad to see him take an interest in something aside from himself. He and Naminé are about the same age as well... It would be good for him to have a friend. Especially one as cute as Naminé is." Demyx sighed. "Are you nervous about tomorrow night?"

"Why should I be? I have everything a man needs to impress. I've got a league of wonderful servants, an elegant venue, the best caterer money can buy at no price... And of course, the best musician in the world." He smiled brightly. "I don't need much else."

"What about Saïx?" Demyx swallowed hard and stared at Xigbar. "What if he tries to start any trouble?"

"He won't." Xigbar said with confidence. "And that's assuming he even shows up. No, I think it will be a flawless evening..." He smiled and put his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Come with me..."

"A-alright..." Demyx eyed every person in the room warily as he made his way out. He didn't trust anyone anymore. All the servants served as possible spies for Saïx and he knew it was a horrible reality that one slip up could mean the end of his life. He followed Xigbar up the stairs to his room and entered behind the man quietly. "W-was there something we needed to discuss?"

Xigbar smiled and closed the door with Demyx pinned up against it. He pressed his mouth against the flesh where Demyx's neck met his jawline and kissed him gently. "When was the last time we got to do this?"

"I can't even remember..." Demyx moaned softly and ran his hand up Xigbar's chest. "I miss you."

"I miss you too..." He lifted his fingers to Demyx's collar and tugged at the fabric. He flashed a seductive smile as the button came loose from it's latch with a satisfying click.

"Xi-xigbar! Should we really be doing this right now?" Demyx whimpered quietly as the older man began to relentlessly suckle his earlobe. "I mean... I really want to but... If somebody were to come in."

"Nobody is going to come in." Xigbar turned the lock on the door behind Demyx and pulled his young lover against him. "I've told you before, you will not deny me pleasure. It's been too long..." He forced his mouth onto Demyx's and chuckled lightly as the boy melted into his kiss. He forced his lover backward onto the bed and straddled him.

"Mmm... Xigbar." Demyx sighed and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. He felt Xigbar's hands at his belt buckle fighting to get the thing loose. A smile fought it's way to his lips and he batted Xigbar's hands away. "Let me do it. I can't wait anymore..."

Xigbar laughed. "Fine. Be my..." He froze as he heard a knock on the door and groaned loudly. "Yes!?"

Naminé stood at the door timidly. "El Brigadeführer... I-it's Saïx. He's here."

"Damn it... What the hell is he doing here?" Xigbar growled and adjusted his wardrobe. "You stay here. I'll handle this." He stormed out of his room and made his way down the stairs, Naminé trailing close behind him. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No..." Naminé lowered her gaze. "I'm afraid of him sir..."

"You don't have to be." Xigbar glanced at the girl from out of the corner of his eye. "I'd never let him hurt you." He turned his attention back forward and growled as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Saïx... Where are you?"

Saïx stepped out of the dining hall and smiled at his superior. "The hall looks _lovely_..."

"Shut your smart mouth..." Xigbar grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Oh, no... I'm being serious." Saïx motioned to the room he'd just exited and smiled. "It looks like they're nearly finished with everything... But you wouldn't know that. Were you _very busy_ upstairs?"

Xigbar huffed lightly. "Quite. Now if you don't mind..."

Saïx interupted with a chuckle and stepped toward the man he'd for so many years denied relation to. "You know, there is one body I don't see in that room that I'd honestly thought I would. You know, him being your servant and all. Where is the little rat anyway?"

Xigbar supressed and feral growl and clenched his fists. "Upstairs... He's not feeling well. I was _just_ checking on him."

Saïx nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see... He's your big musician. That's a shame he's feeling ill... If he's not better by tomorrow your party will be a huge flop. But I'm certain you'll be giving him _plenty_ of tender, special treatment."

"If you've got something to say then say it! Otherwise I want you out of my house!" Xigbar roared furiously.

"Mmm... Indeed." Saïx examined his fingernails and chewed away a piece that bothered him. "I came to tell you that _fortunately _I will be unable to make it tomorrow evening. I have more important things to do... However, your assistant Marluxia will likely take my place at the table you'd reserved for me. He's quite smitten with Larxene you see and..."

"If Marluxia wants a favor tell him to ask it himself." Xigbar stepped to the door and pulled it open. "Now, I would like for you to leave."

"Very well..." Saïx stepped smugly out the door but peered back inside. "Oh, and one more thing uncle..." He smiled viciously. "I _will_ catch you two some day... And when I do there will be hell to pay."


	15. Albtraum

Sorry it's been so damn long again. It seems like one thing after another keeps slapping me in the face. I _may _or may not have thrown my laptop on the floor in a fit of rage that shattered the motherboard thus killing my laptop... snicker So I'm on a computer that is not mine... Writing a smutty story. Yep. And then as if things couldn't get any worse, I got pink eye! Conjunctivitis... wewt! And then my grandma is in the hospital... Heart attack and then a double bypass. She's getting better, thanks for asking. And well... Yeah. So today, June 9th is mine and my husband's one year anniversary! WEWT! So I celebrate by writing a chapter in my smut-fic.

Anyway, onto this chapter:

English Title: Nightmare

German Title: Albtraum

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
January 1, 1941

"H-harder Xigbar! I need it harder..." Demyx managed to moan between gasps. His body felt completely numb and his breath was quick and shallow. His senses were dizzy from the combination of hot, thick air and the intoxicating touch of Xigbar's hands roaming and groping over every inch of his body. He clung tightly to his lover as they tossed themselves from one end of the sheets to the next in unabridged passion. His mind was swirling in clouds of dense fog and he couldn't grasp a solid thought to save his life but none of that mattered. His moment of euphoria faltered long enough for him to realize he was sitting atop his master. He cupped Xigbar's hands as they fell over his hips and held himself steady as he rocked his hips fervently against Xigbar's. Wave after wave of pleasure struck him and it was all he could do to keep from crying out loud enough to wake the whole house. He pulled Xigbar's head toward his in an attempt to kiss his lover but froze as he heard the door fly open against the wall. His eyes locked onto Xigbar's in terror as he heard the familiar sound of a sinister laugh inching toward him. He shrunk away from the oncoming figure and pulled Xigbar with him.

"Get behind me Demyx!" Xigbar reached frantically for his gun only to find it out of his reach. "Listen Saïx..."

"Oh... Foolish old man." Saïx smirked wickedly and cocked the small hand gun he held against his palm. "You should know better than to think you could hide this from me. I was so hoping I would be the one to discover you two. It seems like good things come to those who wait. And now, dear uncle... Farewell."

"No!" Demyx took a step toward Saïx but he was too late. The sound of the gun shot rang loud in his ears and he watched the bullet fly as if in slow motion into Xigbar's chest. He caught the older man in his arms as he fell back clutching at the gaping hole. "Xigbar! N-no... No..." He held his lover close to him and trembled violently as he eased him to the floor. "Xigbar... Hold on. I'll fetch a doctor!"

"Demyx..." Xigbar managed to wheeze past the blood rising up his throat. "Leave me be... S-save yourself. I l-love you s-s-so much..."

"Xigbar! Xigbar, no!" Demyx shook him lightly as he smiled one last time and fell limp in the young man's arms. "Xigbar!"

Saïx cocked the gun again and pressed it forcefully against Demyx's temple. "Don't worry... You'll be joining him soon enough."

"N-no!" Demyx awoke with a start. He sat straight in bed, a cold sweat pouring from his features. He felt a hand on his arm easing him into calm and back into bed but he refused to move. "Xigbar!" His gaze flew to his lover, eyes cutting through the darkness just enough to see the concerned look on the man's face. "Oh... God!" Demyx threw his arms around Xigbar and wept uncontrollably. Normally Xigbar's warm embrace was a welcome and soothing feeling but this time it could not calm his tears. He trembled and shuddered as he cried against his lover's chest, unable to fully disclose the details of the nightmare he'd just awakened from.

From what Xigbar could gather, Demyx's dream had been too realistic for comfort but what exactly had occured he couldn't discover. The most he could do for his lover was hold him close and offer comforting words. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise..."

Demyx tensed up and pulled away from Xigbar quickly. "N-no... Wait. What am I even doing in here?"

"You don't remember?" Xigbar caressed Demyx's cheek gently and smiled. "We spent the night together for the first time in a very long time."

"No..." Demyx stood and frantically began looking around for his clothes in the dark. "It was stupid of us to think we could just so casually be together. Anybody could have walked in..."

Xigbar cocked an eyebrow. "Demyx..."

"Anybody!" He looked at Xigbar as the older man took his hand. "Don't you understand? We could lose our lives..."

"Nobody is going to find out. Demyx..." Xigbar chuckled lightly. "It's early in the morning on the first day of the new year. It's still dark outside... Nobody is going to catch us. Everybody is at home, drunk and asleep in their beds."

"Saïx would try." Demyx looked away from Xigbar into the blackness of the rest of the room. "He'd find a way to catch us, no matter what time of day it is."

"Is that what you dreamt about?" Xigbar forced Demyx to meet his gaze. "Look, I know your dream must have been very frightening. But there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe from harm. Demyx..." Xigbar recaptured his lover's chin in his hand as he tugged it away. "I love you Demyx... I'll protect you with my life."

"I wish you wouldn't say that." Demyx closed his eyes as tears began pouring down his cheeks. "I'm just a Jew. I shouldn't mean that much to you."

"Stop it!" Xigbar grasped Demyx's face in both hands. "You listen to me. I've never loved a person as much as I love you and that's the truth. The thought of losing you hurts me more than any physical wound I've ever received, and I've had plenty. But none of the hurt I've experienced in my life could ever compare to the pain I would feel if I lost you. You are the only reason I have to live anymore Demyx. You think I care about this war? I don't! I wish it were over! You think I care about this position of mine? I'd be just as happy being out on the front lines as long as I knew I could still have you. I'm not deluding myself... I know these things don't last forever. But I want it to last as long as it can... I'll do whatever it takes to see that it happens. So don't you ever talk like you're willing to give this up... You hear me?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "I'm sorry... It's just..."

"No... It's just nothing." Xigbar pressed his lips against Demyx's gently. "I love you kid..."

"I love you too." Demyx let Xigbar pull him against his chest where he laid his head to rest. Despite Xigbar's words of confidence Demyx's head was still spinning with fears. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't ignore and he knew it did not bode well.


	16. Das Abkommen

Well, my lovely husband bought me a BRANDNEWCOMPUTEROMFG!! So I can write again without having to worry about what poor soul is going to accidentally stumble upon my smut. I hope that I can get more done now and start updating chapters like I used to. Remember the good ol' days? Yeah... Me too. And OMFG! I lost my fingernail! It came OFF. Long story... If you're curious just head on over to my youtube account (Username SugarBeatAngel) and watch the video titled "Lol, let's drill a hole through my fingernail!" for full details about what happened and yeah. Makes it a little difficult to type.

Anyhow, I love this chapter. There's a lot going on in this chapter and yet... Not a lot at all. Odd? Yes... Anyhow. Wewt! Moving right along!

Chapter 16!

Das Abkommen or The Agreement

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
January 17, 1941

Xemnas sat reclined in the great room of his lavish estate. It was another quiet day without much need for his presence so he spent it relaxing before the fireplace enjoying warm tea. Despite it being an unofficial day off he had agreed to meet with an old friend of his. Saïx had been a friend of his back when they had both attended university. They had grown distant since then but now Saïx seemed desperate to reconnect with him. He had only been awake a few hours when a servant informed that his guest had already arrived. He stood to greet the slightly younger man with a warm smile. "Saïx! Glad to see you…"

Saïx bowed to Xemnas. "El Obergruppenführer…"

"Please… Just call me Xemnas. Neither of us are on duty today." He grasped Saïx's hand and shook it firmly. "I haven't seen you in over a year! I was certain I'd see you at your uncle's New Year party."

Saïx feigned a smile. "I was quite ill that night I'm afraid. I'm sure I didn't miss much…"

"Quite the contrary." Xemnas returned to his seat and motioned for Saïx to sit. "I think Xigbar really outdid himself this time. And that sitar player of his…"

Saïx's ears perked up at Xemnas' mention of the annoying musician. "It's funny you should mention the boy…"

"I don't mean to brag but I did spend a few years in India and while I was there I studied their music extensively. I'm quite the fan of music, you know." Xemnas smiled fondly at his collection of records all aligned neatly on their shelves. "I've studied the arts of every country. All the music of the world has at one time been in my grasp. The sitar was always my favorite however and I strove to learn more about it. But that boy… He has an understanding of the instrument that I could never hope to grasp. He has a connection with it… I envy him to say the least."

Saïx looked at Xemnas, mildly annoyed for being interrupted. "You shouldn't envy him you know. He is a Jew after all."

"Yes, but a talented one. I tell you, I could learn a lot from him. I know, insane as it sounds… What could one possibly learn from a Jew?" Xemnas let out a small laugh. "But that is the way of things, regardless."

Saïx nodded slowly. "Yes well, I was wondering. I don't know how much I am supposed to know… However word does travel and I've heard tale we're setting up an annexed portion of the city to relocate all Jews to. I've heard they'll live there. Is this true?"

Xemnas nodded. "Yes, we're moving along very nicely with the project. It should be ready within the upcoming months. It will be easier to keep track of them that way."

"I see." Saïx smiled widely. "Any plan as to which Jews will be exempt from the new living arrangements?"

"Oh, there are no exceptions." Xemnas took a sip of his tea. "Those with work permits will commute to their places of employment by foot. Everyone must be relocated though. It makes for good measure. We can't very well keep mucking about with them in our neighborhoods anymore, now can we?"

"Yes, I agree." Saïx put a finger to his lips. "I suppose that means Xigbar will be needing to find himself a new group of servants then. Ones that can attend to him in the evening or any other hours he may need them."

"Well… In Xigbar's case it will be different of course. If he feels he needs his Jews at all hours then far be it for anyone else to disagree." Xemnas smiled. "After all, such things are to be expected."

"But…" Saïx grit his teeth and clenched his fists but tried to remain calm. "Well that doesn't exactly seem fair. He gets to keep his Jews while others have to send theirs away?"

"Well Xigbar has certainly earned it." Xemnas smiled. "He won't be the only one I suppose. I fully intend to retain my small group of live-in servants. They are quite a convenience when you need them in the early hours, especially when you are ill."

Saïx sighed but put on a quick smile. "Well the sitar player of course isn't a necessity. Shame he'll have to leave his comfy little home."

Xemnas shifted his weight from one side to the other and took another sip of his tea. "Well I don't see any reason to put the boy in the slums. If he's going to be moving anywhere, it's with me. Of course that's only when Xigbar's quite finished with him. I don't believe his music should be drowned in the rest of the filth, regardless if he is a Jew."

Saïx suppressed a feral growl and opened his mouth to protest but he stopped himself. He didn't want to seem too suspicious. If Xemnas raised any questions he couldn't very well express his belief that Xigbar and the Jew were sexually involved. It was a harsh accusation to make without any proof. Aside from that, Saïx risked being put back on the front lines. The threat from Xigbar still hung heavily in his mind and he knew that if he were to make a move it would have to be with evidence. He cleared his throat and nodded to Xemnas. "Ah, I see. Well… It is growing later in the morning and I have still much to do on this day. Forgive me for such a short visit. We'll have to catch up some other time." He bowed to Xemnas and turned on heel.

Xemnas cocked an eyebrow and waved a confused hand at Saïx's retreating form. "Yes, well… Have a good day."

Saïx quickly exited Xemnas' home seething furiously. His one last hope for separating Xigbar from his lover servant had already been bought with fancy parties and the mind numbing music. He would have to choose his allies more carefully and possibly take matters into his own hands.

_Later that evening…_

"Alright you little worm… I've been toying with you so far but now you're going to die." Axel spat out.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Roxas retorted quickly. "While you've been concentrating on getting to my King you left one very important piece untouched."

"What are you talking about? I've captured both your Rooks and your Queen!" Axel smiled triumphantly. "You have nothing."

"I have my Pawn." Roxas said with a bright smile. "And that little piece is on your side of the board." Roxas picked up the seemingly insignificant piece and took out one of Axel's Knights that hadn't moved from it's base. "And now I'll be taking my Queen in it's place. And she is right in line to take your King." Roxas laughed loudly. "And since you were so keen to keep your king protected from every side he has nowhere to go. I believe it's Check Mate."

"What!?" Axel grit his teeth and stared down at the Chess board. "Naminé… Come over here for a second! I need you!"

"Yes Axel?" Naminé giggled lightly having heard the conversation between Roxas and Axel. She walked over to them and looked down at the board. In the past few weeks she had grown closer to both Roxas and Axel. He was different from the rest of the Nazis and he seemed to be quite fond of Roxas and herself. He was only a few years older than them himself and he spent nearly every free moment he had playing Chess with either her or Roxas. He wasn't very good.

Axel sighed. "This can't possibly be Check Mate already, can it?"

Naminé examined the board closely and smiled. "It can and it is… You just have to learn Roxas' strategy. He generally sacrifices his big pieces early so that you underestimate him and then he retrieves them later where it really counts. Of course it doesn't help that you always trap your King in where you can't move him when you really need to."

"Hey!" Roxas nudged Naminé playfully. "Don't go giving my strategy away! If he can't figure it out by now that's his own fault."

"True…" Naminé smiled. "I guess you'll just have to get better at it Axel."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say… You two have the time to sit around and play this stupid game. I don't."

Roxas shrugged and smiled. "That sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Oh, you know what…" Axel reached across the table and socked Roxas hard in the arm. "Watch your smart mouth."

Roxas laughed loudly as he rubbed his arm. "Or what?"

Axel chuckled quietly. "Ah, nothing." He sighed and looked at his pocket watch. "I really should be on my way… It's getting late."

"Ah, can't you stay for dinner?" Roxas began resetting the Chess board with a wide smile. "I'm sure Xigbar wouldn't mind."

Naminé nodded eagerly. "Yes, you should stay. It just isn't the same without you here."

Axel laughed loudly. "You mean to say it's boring and quiet!" He smiled and patted the girl's head. "I'd love to stay but I have business to attend to. There is a travesty occurring out in that city at this very moment and I must tend to it."

"Oh?" Roxas cocked his head to the side and chuckled. "That wouldn't happen to be all the beautiful, single women all alone on a cold Winter night, now would it?"

Axel smiled brightly. "You know, it's funny you should say that. It's that _exact_ issue I must attend to right away."

Roxas smiled. "Alright then… I suppose I wish you good luck with that."

Axel laughed and socked Roxas' other arm a lot more gently a second time. "Don't worry, you've got a beautiful single woman right here for you to attend to. You'll be plenty busy." He watched the two teens blush and he smiled with satisfaction. "Anyhow, I really should be going." He picked up his coat and pulled it on over his slender form. "Tell my uncle I said I'd be by later…" He opened the door to step out but froze as he saw Saïx standing at the entryway. "And just when I thought it was going to be a good evening. What the hell are you doing here?"

Saïx smirked and stared hard at Axel. "I didn't know you had become a babysitter Axel. Of course, I suppose _somebody_ has to watch the little ones while the master is at play. Of course I don't know why he wouldn't have gotten the older brother to help… Oh wait. Yes I do."

Axel growled low in his throat. "You don't know what you're talking about Saïx." Unfortunately, he did. Xigbar had asked the favor of Axel to keep an eye on Roxas and Naminé and the house in general when he and Demyx were going to be intimate. Apparently Demyx had been feeling quite paranoid and now Axel knew why. Saïx was determined to catch the two together. Had Axel not been present, there was no doubt in his mind that Roxas and Naminé would have a hard time preventing Saïx from discovering everything they were trying to hide. He looked to Naminé and patted her shoulder. "Will you please go tell my uncle that his _other_ nephew is here."

"Oh, really cute." Saïx glared at Axel as he stepped past the redhead and into the home. "He's no longer married to your bitch of an aunt… Why do you even insist on calling him your uncle?"

"He's the best family I've ever had." Axel scowled at Saïx. "I suppose he can say the same for me as well. Why, are you jealous?"

"Hmph…" Saïx turned his gaze from Axel to Roxas and back again. "I wouldn't go as far as to say that. I just find it humorous and humiliating at the same time to find that he would rather play house with a bunch of Jews and a person who's not even his blood than make any effort to mend ties with his real family."

Axel smirked. "Humiliating for who? I mean, that's really saying a lot about your company, isn't it Saïx?"

Saïx snarled and grabbed Axel by his collar. "Listen you putrid little…"

"Enough!" Xigbar bellowed as he stepped down the stairs, Naminé and Demyx following timidly behind him. "Saïx… First you make your presence known at my home, unannounced and unwelcome. And then you badmouth me and harass my guest? What is it you could possibly want from me this time? Have you come to throw more accusations at me because I won't have it."

"No…" Saïx smiled wickedly. "I just came to inform you that I spoke with many of my superiors today." His eyes fell from Xigbar to Demyx who stood behind him trembling lightly. "I've ensured that when the annex is completed all your servants will be required to move just like every other Jew."

Demyx looked from Saïx to Xigbar worriedly. "Annex? What is he talking about?"

"It's…" Xigbar sighed. "It's an annexed section of Kraków that is going to be turned into a gated neighborhood for the Jews. The Ghetto…"

"A prison you mean!" Roxas said angrily. "So it's not enough we have to wear these stupid armbands and aren't allowed to work for money or go to school anymore but now you're telling us where we can and can not live!?"

"It's more complicated than that Roxas… But I assure you it is not a prison." Xigbar sighed. "Those with permits to work will be allowed in and out of the Ghetto. It will be like a private neighborhood. It is just so we can keep you all in order."

"Under your thumb you mean!" Roxas spat back furiously.

Demyx shook his head at his younger brother. "Roxas… Now's not the time. I'm sure Xigbar will do everything in his power to fix things. We won't have to move…"

"Oh, but you will." Saïx smirked. "I have assured that much."

"You're a vile pig!" Roxas hissed at Saïx. "Your life is so pathetic and meaningless that you have to find joy and meaning in destroying the lives of others. I can not wait for the day this war is over… I'll see to it personally that you hang!"

Saïx snickered and leaned down so that he was face level with Roxas. "Oh, don't tell me that whole hope for the future complex is hereditary." He laughed and stepped backward toward the door. "You know, your father said the same thing to me right before I arrested him. Too bad he never lived to see even a glimmer of that false hope.."

"You son of a bitch!" Demyx heard the words echo in his ears and he realized not only had he said them, but so had Roxas and Axel. Only he found he was the one lunging at the wicked man while the others had managed to retain some form of control of themselves. He growled angrily as Xigbar held him back. He fought against the older man's hold but it was no use. He watched Saïx retreat from the home laughing viciously at him. The laughter stung nearly as bad as the tears in his eyes and after a moment of fighting he eventually fell limp against Xigbar's chest. "Damn him! Damn that bastard!"

"Ignore him Demyx…" Xigbar held Demyx closely and stroked his head. "He's just trying to entice emotions out of you. Don't let him get to you… I won't let them take you or any of my servants away. I promise…"

Axel smiled and nodded. "He was probably just bluffing anyhow." He turned his attention from Demyx to Roxas and sighed sadly. The boy was staring at the floor with tear stained eyes. He seemed millions of miles away. Axel put a hand on his shoulder and forced a smile. "That was really amazing of you. You were standing that close to the jerk and you showed the greatest resolve of all. If it had been me, I would have punched the fucker." He chuckled but his words did little to cheer his distraught friend. "I really mean it Roxas, he wanted one of you to hit him. He could have arrested you if you did hit him. He wants that… He wants to tear this family apart. But he can't…"

Naminé nodded and gripped Roxas' hand tightly. "Axel's right. We may be an odd little patchwork family, but it's a family. And it's all any of us has anymore. We can't let that get taken away. I know Xigbar… He won't let them take us away from our family."

Roxas looked up at the two and nodded slowly. "You're right…" He turned his attention over his shoulder to Demyx who stood sobbing in Xigbar's arms. He approached the two quietly and stared up at them. "I don't know what I'm supposed to know about and what I'm not… But, I'm guessing that the accusations I've been hearing aren't just accusations. They're the truth, aren't they?"

Demyx looked up from Xigbar's chest to stare at his little brother. "I'm sorry Roxas… I was going to tell you eventually. Does it disgust you?"

Roxas chuckled and wiped his eyes. "A little… But I have to say I'm not really surprised. I always pegged you to be that kind of guy anyway."

"Oh really?" Demyx smiled lightly and pulled his brother in to ruffle his hair. "Just… Remember to keep it silent. Nobody else knows except for Naminé and Axel."

Roxas nodded slowly. "So this means… You know, you can stop sneaking off in the middle of the night. You were waking me up every time you crawled in and out of bed and it was starting to get annoying. From now on just do whatever you're going to do before I fall asleep."

Demyx chuckled and nodded. "Alright… It's a deal."


	17. Abschied

Wewt… Another update! Believe it or not we're actually getting closer to the end of the story. I know, I know… Depressing. Ending the stories are always the hardest part for me because I love writing and if I could keep a constant story going on I would. However that is somewhat selfish to never give the characters closure. So like all good things this too must eventually come to an end… BUT NOT YET! We've still got quite a bit of story to cover! Little plot twists and all that yummy fun stuff. So here we go!

Chapter 17!

German: Abschied

English: Parting

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
March 20, 1941

Xigbar sighed sadly and watched from his window as the Jews on the streets flooded past him. He knew this day would come. And he knew he would have to watch the hundreds of displaced families travel across the river to their new homes. He knew this when he chose to live in the Jewish section of the Kazimierz district. He just didn't know he would feel so guilty about it. The Ghetto had been completed for a few weeks but this day was the absolute deadline for moving. He turned his back sourly to the sight before him and started toward Demyx's room. He feared what he might find when he opened the door. He told Demyx not to pack… That there would be no need because he was not going anywhere. Of course he knew Demyx would be packing anyhow and that itself was thought enough to make him sick. He knocked lightly on the door and received a hasty "Come in!" from the other side. He opened the door and stepped into the midst of chaos. Both Demyx and Roxas were packing their things away solemnly yet speedily. The sight hit Xigbar hard and he sucked in a quick breath. "Demyx… Roxas. Stop this nonsense."

Demyx paused a slight second but did not look up. "We can't stop. Not if we hope to have all our things packed away in time. They could come to collect us at any minute…"

"They may not come to collect you at all…" Xigbar said quietly trying to sling a bit of hope into the situation. "A-and even if they do I will turn them away."

Demyx shook his head, his voice quivering much like his hands. "You heard what Saïx said. They don't see it as anything more than…"

"I will _make_ them see." Xigbar stepped further into the room and grabbed Demyx's hands in his own. "Listen… No matter what happens Demyx, I will fight for you."

Demyx looked up at Xigbar. The tears he had been fighting now fell down his face and it took all the young man had to keep from breaking down. "At this point I think the best thing for you to do is to stop fighting. That way you won't get hurt."

"Demyx, I…" Xigbar paused as he heard a knock at the door. He sighed sadly and pressed his lips to Demyx's. "I'll be just across the river… You know that."

Demyx nodded and grabbed his things. He kept his eyes downcast as he made his way down the hall. When he reached the top of the stairs he heard much shouting coming from below from a voice he recognized all too well. He cringed and took the first step down the stairs and made his way down slowly. All about were the servants rushing to grab their things and join the lines of people out in the streets. He looked up to meet the gaze of the Nazi soldier that stopped before him.

Saïx laughed wickedly and stared at Demyx with a condescending smirk. "You thought I was bluffing, didn't you? Well I wasn't. I have a legitimate order right here in my pocket… Signed and stamped by the head of the SS. Should Xigbar try to refute this, he _will_ be arrested."

Demyx lowered his gaze a moment before holding his head higher than he had before. "El Brigadeführer will not try to refute this… He has no cause for emotional distress. We are just his servants. Nothing more…" Demyx looked to his brother who gave the same prideful glare that he himself had. He sat his sitar down at the base of the stairs and leaned it against the hand railing. "However… I would not be surprised if this order becomes overturned. After all, what kind of fire does a pistol hope to start when he is going up against a much bigger gun?" Demyx huffed quietly and walked past Saïx. "Come along Roxas… Let's join the others."

Roxas nodded and followed his brother silently and strongly. He knew they could not let Saïx see them break. It was the last bit of retribution they had for all the man had done to them. They made their way out onto the street and joined the flow of heartbroken people. Though Demyx refused to look back, Roxas couldn't help but glance back at the place he had grown happy to call home. He caught a glimpse of Xigbar watching the people desperately looking for them. He waved his hand high and smiled as the older man seemed to catch sight of him.

Xigbar spotted Roxas and gave a small wave back. The boy then turned around and continued to walk with the others toward their new home. He watched Demyx walking beside his brother, his head held high despite the hardships they were going to face. He watched them walk until they faded from his sight and even a while after he continued to watch as though they might be returning. It had begun to grow late in the evening by the time Xigbar decided to pry himself away from the window. His home was empty and it reverberated this reminder in the form of echoing footsteps as he entered the hall. He pressed on into Demyx's room and inhaled deeply the scent of it. It still smelled like him and it brought tears to his face. He couldn't stay here… He quickly left the room and started down the stairs. He froze as something caught his eye in midst of the darkness. Sitting at the bottom of the stairs was Demyx's sitar. He picked up the instrument carefully and smoothed his hand over the cool wood. "I can't believe he forgot about this…"

"I don't think he did." Axel said quietly.

"Axel…" Xigbar looked up at his nephew somewhat startled. "How long have you been here?"

"A while…" Axel looked at Xigbar sadly. "Since they came to collect everybody. I wanted to make sure you were going to be alright. I went up to check on you right after they left but you were miles away." He sighed and feigned a smile. "I just thought somebody aught to be here when you came around. That way you wouldn't be alone."

Xigbar nodded slowly and gave a small smile. "Thank you…"

"Anyway, I don't think Demyx just forgot that. I think he left it for you." Axel said softly.

Xigbar let out a small humbled chuckle and shook his head. "Don't be foolish Axel. He'd never give up his music…"

"Maybe without you he no longer has any reason to play." Axel gripped Xigbar's shoulder. "You know… This isn't the final word. So Saïx rallied support… So what. You can do the same thing and you can do it twice as effectively as he did. You'll get them back…"

Xigbar nodded slowly. "I will try my damnedest."

"That's the spirit!" Axel smiled and patted Xigbar's back gently. He forced a smile but inside the concern for his uncle grew deeper and heavier with each passing minute. He only hoped things would work out.


	18. Täuschung

Yes, yes! Let's just move right along. The more I start thinking about it the happier I am that this story will finally come to an end. It gives me room to write all the other Orgy XIII fics I've been meaning to write. This one will likely be the longest I've ever written and probably will ever write. That's understandable with all the time that WWII spans over. Anyhow… On with the chapter.

Sorry to disappoint all those who thought this was going to be a happy-go-lucky story. The good times have pretty much ended for our little group. But don't despair! It's not all that bad. Not yet anyway… Ku ku ku…

For the stupid broad who neglected to read my Author's Note in chapter thirteen before commenting, I suggest you go read it now, you fucking douche bag. If you have anything further to say, please direct it to my inbox. Kthxbye!

For everybody else… Enjoy the chapter!

Täuschung/Deception

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
March 25, 1941

"I know… I've already heard." Xemnas said calmly as Xigbar paced around his office. "Becoming angry won't help… After all, you can't see them as _your_ possession. They belong to the whole Nazi party." He looked down at the paper Xigbar had brought along with him. It was a list of names. Servants taken from his house. "They took the musician?"

"Yes…" Xigbar said trying to hide his panic. "And it is my concern that because he is a musician that he may have already been shipped off to…" Xigbar turned away from his superior feeling suddenly very sick. "It would be a shame if nobody got to hear his music at my next party."

"Mmm… A shame indeed." Xemnas looked over the note. "And these others are just as important to you? Won't anyone do?"

"No… My servants have been trained to my liking. It would be quite an annoyance to have to train a whole new batch." He turned to Xemnas and smiled. "I'm sure you understand what a headache it can be. They have to be taught just so… They're slow so it takes a few weeks to teach them how you like everything to run. That is time and patience I don't have… What with this war and my position, I have no real need for additional stress."

"I agree." Xemnas handed the list of names to his secretary who stood waiting. "Type up an order for those people to be released and have it on my desk in five minutes." Xemnas watched the young man nod and hurry off before he turned his gaze to Xigbar. "I understand your plight." He stood and turned to look out his window. "It's easy to get attached to them." He glanced back at the older man to catch his reaction. "You must try harder not to but for the time being I do not blame you. They appear to be human so it's very hard to remember that they are less than that… You get used to having them around you. They're almost like friends… But when they're gone, and they'll all be gone one day mind you, it is just a fact you'll have to accept. You should rejoice actually. One day this world will be free of their spell… But until then let's enjoy them for what they provide us, yes?" He turned back to face Xigbar and sighed. "The on guard soldiers may or may not have a list of housing arrangements. Because this isn't a thing of priority no other soldiers will be sent to help you find your servants. I'm sorry but you'll have to search yourself. It's the best I can do."

Xigbar nodded quickly and suppressed a smile. "Thank you El Obergruppenführer. You will not regret this. At my next party I promise… The musician will have the most amazing song your ears have ever heard."

Xemnas smiled lightly and nodded. "One can only hope so."

_Later that evening…_

Xigbar stood at the gates of the Ghetto in full uniform incase it be needed. He bypassed the guards without any trouble. None of them seemed to have any form of housing list and he'd honestly decided against asking them anyhow. He wasn't in the mood for mocking snickers despite that he could easily have them shipped off to the battle lines if he so desired. He made his way down the long street and sighed. The Ghetto was much larger than he remembered in the planning of it. Of course it was still very small in comparison to the number of residents residing there. The people on the street cast him fearful glances when they thought he wasn't looking but a few faces seemed relieved to see him. It was some of his servants. He smiled and waved to them. "Good evening ladies… I've come to take you back home. Hurry and get your things… Alert any of the other girls you can find. Meet me at the gate in one hour…" He chuckled lightly to himself as the group of young women began to babble shrilly in excitement before rushing off to their individual housing assignments. He continued down the road feeling a bit better at having found a good portion of the people he was looking for. Still, it meant nothing until he found Demyx. He quickened his pace and headed further into the Ghetto. Again he spotted a group of familiar faces. This time Naminé was among the group. He smiled brightly as the young girl ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"El Brigadeführer!" Naminé quickly pulled away from the man hoping she would not get either of them into trouble. "Have you come to visit? If you're looking for Demyx, sadly I don't know where he's been put. I haven't seen him, nor have I seen Roxas."

Xigbar smiled and patted the girl's head. "It's quite alright… I'll find them myself. Meanwhile you had better go gather your things. I'm taking you home… All of my servants. I have an official order from El Obergruppenführer. You see? Something beneficial _did_ come from those parties I threw. He feels sympathetic toward me I suppose. And he longs to hear Demyx play again…"

"That's wonderful!" Naminé smiled widely. "I'll gather my things and tell the others to do so as well."

Xigbar nodded. "Yes, and meet me at the gate in about forty-five minutes." He sighed with relief and continued down the main street. Eventually he knew he would have to find Demyx. He continued on with high hopes until something caught his eye. In the distance he saw Roxas sitting on the curb with his head buried deep in his hands. He jogged quickly up to the boy and smiled brightly. "Cheer up Roxas!"

"X-Xigbar?" Roxas stared up at the man in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Xigbar chuckled and patted the boy's head. "I've come to take you home! You and all my other servants."

Roxas grit his teeth and glared at Xigbar. "You… This is all your damn fault!"

Xigbar stepped back and looked at Roxas curiously. "What? Roxas… I'm trying to get you out of here and safely back home. Where's Demyx? He's always really good at talking sense into you."

"He's gone!" Roxas clenched his fists and stood furiously. "Gone and it's all your fault!"

"What!?" Xigbar gripped Roxas' shoulders tightly and shook him. "When!? Why!?"

"Nearly a half hour ago…" Roxas glared at the ground. "A soldier came and told him to pack his things… That he was leaving. He didn't say why or where they were going… But I can only imagine that your bastard nephew had everything to do with it! He likely told someone of high rank about your affair and now they're probably going to kill him!"

"No…" Xigbar growled low in his throat. "No… They will not!" Xigbar released his grip on the boy. "Grab your things… We're going to go home. After that I will find Demyx and I will bring him back home."

Roxas stared hard at Xigbar for a moment before nodding slowly. "You really care for him. No matter how much I may dislike you sometimes I can't hate you completely. You're probably the only person that has ever made my brother happy. For that I am very thankful… I know you will protect him."

Xigbar nodded. "Go gather your things…" He watched Roxas hurry into the crowded apartment. He waited impatiently as the boy grabbed his belongings. He was fuming at the thought that somebody may be hurting Demyx. As soon as he caught even the slightest glimpse of Roxas descending the stairs of the apartment he started off toward the gate. He did not wait for the boy to catch up. Anger was guiding him and he wasn't about to waste another second. Finally they came upon the gate where Xigbar's servants stood waiting excitedly. He motioned for them to follow as he breached the opening of the gates. Outside a guard tried to halt him but he simply brushed the young man aside. Another tried to approach him mumbling something about signing the list designating which Jews he was taking and he paused. A list… Surely if he had to sign then so would whoever took Demyx. He grabbed the clipboard from the timid young man and flipped through the pages on it. There he saw Demyx's name. Below was the signature of a name that sounded familiar. Zexion Ienzo… He was a low rank soldier and Xigbar knew the name but no matter how hard he tried he could not place the face. He handed over the parchment he had received from Xemnas to the young guard and quickly signed his name. "You can fill in all the names yourself… All but Demyx Ydem. It seems somebody has already taken him." Xigbar growled loudly and shoved the clipboard back in the young man's hands. "And believe me… I intend to find out who." Xigbar marched in silence the long distance back to his home. Once they crossed the river the servants seemed to feel much more relieved but inside Xigbar was still fuming. It was much later in the evening by the time they arrived home and waiting at the doorstep as he had promised to was Axel. His warm smile did little to dampen Xigbar's temper and he quickly bypassed his nephew to unlock the door and let the flood of servants in. Once most of them were inside he closed the door and turned to Axel. "Somebody has taken Demyx."

"What!?" Axel looked from his uncle to the two faces that had decided to stay outside, Naminé and Roxas. "What happened!?"

"We're not for certain…" Roxas said slowly. "I was with him when that little weasel came to get him. He didn't say much… Only that he had an order from somebody that Demyx must come with him. He collected his things and left… This has that bastard Saïx's name all over it."

"No…" Xigbar furrowed his brow in thought. "I don't think this was Saïx's doing. As much as I'm sure he would like it to be… He would have made sure he was the one to personally go and fetch Demyx. But it wasn't his signature on the paperwork. It was somebody else… Zexion Ienzo."

"That name is very familiar." Axel said quietly.

"I know…" Xigbar sighed angrily and bit his thumb. "But I can't place the face to it… And even if I could, there's a good chance he's following the orders of somebody else. His rank was merely Mann. Such a low ranking soldier couldn't possibly have justification to go fetch a random Jew without the orders of another person. But who would be interested in Demyx if not Saïx?"

Naminé stood in thought for a moment with the others when finally a thought dawned upon her. "El Brigadeführer… Your superior!"

Xigbar nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose I could ask him for assistance."

"No!" Naminé shook her head quickly. "El Obergruppenführer Xemnas! He was the one that took Demyx! Don't you see? He loved his music so much! It's the only thing that makes sense… He took the opportunity and snatched Demyx away from us!"

"You're right…" Xigbar growled furiously. "Damn that sneaky bastard!"

"Well what do we do now?" Axel asked. "How do we stand up to El Obergruppenführer?"

Xigbar sighed. "We… We don't."


	19. Hoffnung

To all my faithful readers who've kept on since the beginning, I just want to say thanks. There's been a lot of support from those of you who have hearts. When my life wasn't going so well you guys were there to tell me "It's alright, I've been there before and you're going to make it through ok." I really appreciate that and so this chapter is in a big way inspired by you guys. When everything seems down, look up. That's what you guys have taught me… And to make it sound not so cheesy I think I'll quote the wonderful Ron White. "If life gives you lemons you should make lemonade and try to find someone who's life is giving them vodka and have a party." I've got the lemons, you've got the vodka. Let's have a party and get so shit faced that we forget about all our troubles! Woo! Lol, anyway.

This chapter is on the short side. I know… But it's sort of a happy chapter in a way even though it starts out depressing. Also, remember how I said in an earlier chapter that I may suggest songs to go along with particular chapters if they fit well or inspire me some way? Well I've been on an eighties kick lately and when I listened to "Don't Cry" by Asia I thought that it fit very well toward the end of the chapter. So if you feel so inspired to do so, you can read the lyrics or listen to the song (I know you can find the amazingly cheesy 80's video on YouTube) and enhance your experience or whatever.

We're getting closer to the end! FWEE! Now enjoy chapter 19!

Hoffnung

Hope

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
April 2, 1941

Demyx sat quietly in his room. It felt more like a prison cell but it was at least comfortable. The bedroom itself was far more elaborate than the one he had back in Xigbar's home but it felt a lot more empty. Perhaps it was because he knew Xigbar was no longer just across the hall. To his knowledge, Xigbar was also no longer just across the river. He had no idea of his location. He also had no idea of why he had been brought to such a grand estate. The soldier that had collected him said little of where they were or why they were there. He only said that the master of the home intended to use him for some good purpose and that he should feel grateful for being freed from the Ghetto. But Demyx did not feel grateful. He'd had it in his heart that maybe Xigbar would rescue him from the Ghetto. Now he would never know if Xigbar had tried or if he would have succeeded. It had been a long week at this strange new place and only a female servant had come to check on him from time to time. She offered him food but he ate sparingly and moped about most of the day. He'd rather the Ghetto where at least he could be with Roxas and think happily of Xigbar than in a fancy home with nobody he cared for and no idea why he was being held there. His thoughts drifted off as a knock came upon his door. He grew tense and looked up as whoever had knocked turned the knob and pushed the door open. "H-hello?"

Xemnas stepped into the room and smiled as a look of recognition dawned on Demyx's face. "There is no cause for alarm. I assure you my friend, I mean you no harm." He closed the door behind him and took a seat in a chair across from the young Jew's bed. "By now you've likely realized you've been brought here for a purpose. From here on there is no turning back… No more filthy Ghetto for you. No my boy, from this moment onward you are my personal musician. Your job here will be similar to the job you held with Xigbar. Only…"

"Where is Xigbar?" Demyx asked timidly.

"I imagine he's at home… Or perhaps he's out searching for you." Xemnas smiled. "I'm not one to be underhanded, you know… In fact it was a last moment decision to seize you out from under Xigbar's nose. I'd thought long and hard about it… One day you were to become mine. After all, when the war was to be over you very well couldn't return home with him. He simply doesn't have enough money or power to arrange such a thing. I do… And I was going to make you my servant then. However this opportunity presented itself and I couldn't help but take it. I'm an impatient man. I am also an opportunist. The day Xigbar came to me to get an order for the release of all his servants I realized I could take you before he could. I could have your music for my own… I'm quite fond of your music, you know. I had almost decided against it but my secretary Zexion convinced me to do it… That I may not get another chance. So here you are and not a moment too soon. I heard Xigbar only missed you by fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes…" Demyx looked down at his hands as they began to tremble. "Why!? Why must it be me!? There are plenty musicians!"

"Yes but none that can play the sitar… At least, none that I've seen. And certainly none that can play it as well as you." Xemnas smiled. "You should feel honored!"

"You took me away from my brother and my master!" Demyx said angrily. "What honor is there to feel in that?"

"Mind your tongue!" Xemnas narrowed his eyes on Demyx. "This is the first and last warning you will receive… I am not Xigbar. If you backtalk me there will be consequences. I have been entirely generous thus far however I will not tolerate insolence. I am your master now… If you don't like it, then it is an unfortunate fact for you. But it is one that will not change… I am the one whom you obey now. Is that understood?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "Forgive me sir. I'm just used to being treated as an equal."

"Forget all of that… You are not an equal. You are my servant. However, things don't have to be unpleasant. If you behave how you should then you will have an easy life here." Xemnas stood and adjusted his wardrobe. "Be a good boy and I'll send for a new sitar from India. One much more fantastic than the one you used to have. Where is it anyhow?"

Demyx opened his mouth to explain that he had left the instrument with Xigbar but a knock came at the door.

Zexion poked his head in the room and his eyes met with Demyx's. "Is El Obergruppenführer in… Oh!" He pushed the door further open to spot his commanding officer standing nearly out of his sight. "El Obergruppenführer… Company has arrived. It's…" He motioned nervously toward Demyx in a hinting fashion. "Should I ask him to leave?"

"No… In fact I had honestly expected him sooner. I'll meet with him." Xemnas nodded to Demyx. "Remember what I said boy." With that he exited the room and started down the hall with Zexion in toe. "What is his disposition?"

"It's hard to tell sir. He doesn't seem angry. He doesn't seem to express any emotion at all." Zexion followed Xemnas quickly as they started down the stairs. "He did bring the boy's sitar though…"

"Interesting." Xemnas smiled as he entered the main hall. "Xigbar! Welcome…"

Xigbar stared at Xemnas. "I assume I need no explanation as to why I'm here."

"I hope this is a friendly visit." Xemnas motioned for Xigbar to follow him into the great room.

"Of course… I hold no ill feelings. I only wish you would have told me sooner. Imagine my disgruntlement when I was forced to walk the streets of the Ghetto only to find my most prized possession was nowhere to be found." Xigbar held the sitar tightly in his grasp. "I was a little perturbed to say the very least of it. After all… I was quite looking forward to hearing his music again."

"Well, it was a spur of the moment type thing. I didn't intend to take him until the last moment… As for his music, I'm afraid you'll no longer be able to hear it unless you attend my parties now." Xemnas smiled and motioned for Xigbar to sit. "Please… Sit down."

"I can't…" Xigbar returned Xemnas' smile with one equally as fake. "I only came to return this to the boy. I must be on my way… However I will look forward to the invitation to your next party."

"Very well…" Xemnas shrugged. "I'll have Zexion take it up."

"If you don't mind…" Xigbar smiled wider. "I'd rather take it up myself. The boy is very particular about who touches his instrument. It's almost sacred to him… Should the wrong person touch it, he might refuse to play all together." Without so much as an utterance of approval Xigbar started out of the great room and found his way to the stairs. He started up nervously but grew more and more determined with every step he took. Finally he reached the top of the stairs. There was a long hall with many doors and he opened each one to find them all void of life until he came to the end of the hall. He opened one of the last doors and froze as his gaze fell on Demyx. The boy was laying with his face buried in his pillows, likely weeping. He closed the door behind him and leaned the sitar against the wall. Slowly he made his way to Demyx's bedside and knelt down beside him. "Don't cry… I came all this way just to see you. The least you could do is put on a happy face."

Demyx rose with a start and stared at Xigbar as if the man's figure would disappear at any second. "Xigbar!?" He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "Oh Xigbar!"

"Demyx…" Xigbar smiled and fought the tears that were trying to make their way to his face. "I've missed you so much…"

"Please Xigbar! Please tell me you've come to take me home!" Demyx held to the man tightly. "Please… Say this nightmare is over!"

"I wish that were the case." Xigbar pressed his lips to Demyx's forehead and held him closer. "Xemnas outranks me in office and in social class. There is nothing I can do. I can't take you home with me no matter how badly I want to."

"Then we'll never see each other?" Demyx bit his lip and buried his face in Xigbar's chest. "That's too awful! I won't live like that!"

"Calm down… Don't go talking crazy. I will see you as often as I can!" Xigbar forced Demyx's eyes to meet his. "I promise… Every chance I get, I'm here. I love you. You know I can't go too long without you. At every party, every luncheon, every excuse I can get I'll be here." He pulled Demyx into a warm kiss. He could feel his lover tremble and he wished he could take it all away. "I promise Demyx… One day everything will change. But until that day we have to be patient…"

Demyx nodded slowly. "Alright…"

Xigbar stood slowly and kissed Demyx's forehead. "I have to leave."

"So soon?" Demyx whimpered and stood with Xigbar. "You just got here!"

"I know… Sadly from now on our meetings will have to be like this. Brief…" Xigbar kissed Demyx once more and then stepped away. "Don't worry. Xemnas' birthday is coming up soon! I'll be there… I promise."

"What will I do until then?" Demyx asked. He didn't know if he could handle watching Xigbar leave. But then, Xigbar had been strong when he had to watch Demyx leave. He should be strong too. "Just wait for you?"

"Yes… And whatever Xemnas asks, you must do it. He's not like me Demyx. He might hurt you…" Xigbar smiled lightly. "And then I'd have to kill him… It would be a big mess. I'd rather just not get my hands dirty in that."

Demyx couldn't help but chuckle despite the tears in his eyes. "Alright… I'll be waiting." He watched sadly as Xigbar turned away and exited the room. It was then that he noticed his sitar leaning against the wall. He smiled sadly and picked up the instrument. "Alright… Xemnas wants me to play? I'll play…"


	20. Der Grund

Wow. We're really getting down to the nitty-gritty. This probably going to be the third to last chapter so enjoy it! I know I enjoyed writing this one. This is probably one of my favorite chapters to write despite how crappy it is. There's a bit of jumping around and a lot of talking but what I loved so much about it is that we finally get to know why Saïx is so damn bitter and spiteful. Half of it is probably his jeans from his father's side and the other half is the chip on his shoulder he's been carrying around since probably the age of thirteen. Anyway, I was really glad I got the chance to explore WHY Saïx is such a dick instead of just leaving it as "He's a dick because I fucking said so." It really makes me sympathize with his character a bit more. Even Demyx feels bad for him! Aww, Dem-Dem is so sweet!

Anyhow, let's get on with this then, right? RIGHT! Chapter 20!

(German) Der Grund

(English) The Reason

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
July 6, 1941

The day of Xemnas' party came sooner than expected for Demyx. Under normal circumstances it would have dragged by slowly but the man kept him very busy. He constantly had to practice the list of songs Xemnas wanted played at his party until they were fit to his new master's liking. In addition to playing all these songs Xemnas requested he write two more of his own to be played at the elaborate party. And if it weren't enough to have Demyx practicing constantly to the point of exhaustion, Xemnas had insisted that Demyx teach him the "secret" of the sitar. It was quite humorous. The instrument the man had was supposedly his prize and joy that he had obtained from India but it was clear the piece was more for looks than for actual playing. The sound was horrible but Demyx managed to adjust the chords to make it sound somewhat acceptable. He had his hands full with all the tasks Xemnas asked of him but it certainly helped pass the time. Now he sat in his room practicing away as Xemnas had instructed. His fingers were bloodied and blistered one-hundred times over that he nearly had feeling in them at all. His once soft fingertips were now as hard and calloused as Xigbar's hands. Still, none of that concerned him because he knew he would see Xigbar this night. That made it worth everything… He continued to practice as the hours wore by and finally Zexion entered his room with his tuxedo in arm.

"Get dressed… The party is in an hour." Zexion said dryly.

"Yes sir." Demyx stood and took the tuxedo from Zexion's arm. "Do you know how often I'll be playing? What I mean to ask is, do you think I'll be getting a break?"

"To my knowledge, El Obergruppenführer has a multitude of musicians playing tonight. _Real_ musicians…" Zexion huffed lightly. "There is a likely chance you'll be getting quite a few breaks throughout the night. Now hurry and dress yourself. El Obergruppenführer wants you downstairs as soon as you're ready."

Demyx nodded and quickly dressed himself. Thanks to Xigbar he now knew how to arrange his bowtie accordingly. He ran a comb through his hair and hurried down the stairs with his sitar in hand.

_Later that evening…_

Xigbar smiled and adjusted his tie a final time before he stepped out of the car. He had decided to show up a little late, not wanting to send off any alarms by being prompt. He stepped into Xemnas' home and was instantly greeted by the sound of lively music coming from Demyx's sitar. He followed the sound into the great room where many party guests stood listening or chatting away quietly. He did not want to approach Demyx just yet. He didn't want to distract him from his playing. He waited quietly and took up conversation with a person he only knew because of the military and snacked on hors dourves until the music finished. Where Demyx had been sitting, he now stood to bow and was quickly replaced by a regular band that had been waiting in the sidelines. People clapped for him and this brought Xigbar joy. But Demyx did not stay long in the room despite the applause. He headed straight out of the room and Xigbar quickly excused himself from the conversation he was having to rush after him. When he finally caught sight of Demyx again he was standing in the main hall with eyes glued on the door. It was clear he had been waiting for Xigbar to arrive. He smiled and stepped up behind Demyx and lowering his voice a few octaves, opened his mouth to speak. "That's quite the talent you have there young man. When will you be playing next?"

Demyx kept his eyes on the door and sighed sadly. "Thirty minutes…"

"Well…" Xigbar smiled and stepped around into Demyx's view. "That sounds like more than enough time."

"Xigbar!" Demyx smiled brightly but restrained from hugging him. "When did you arrive?"

"A few moments ago. I got to hear you play… It was lovely." Xigbar smiled and started toward the stairs hoping Demyx would follow. He made his way up the stairs and quickly headed to Demyx's room. Once inside he pulled his lover in and pinned him against the wall. "Unfortunately we have to make this quick."

"It doesn't matter as long as I get to feel you again." Demyx quickly removed his pants and pressed his mouth to Xigbar's neck. He pulled away slowly and chuckled. "It's been too long. I'm needy…"

"Don't you worry. I'm going to fulfill that neediness." Xigbar smiled and tugged off his own pants. In a matter of seconds he had Demyx on his back on the bed. Xigbar wasted no time. He sucked his fingers quickly and inserted them in Demyx's awaiting cavity. Demyx moaned in response and though Xigbar wished he could hear his lover's cries of pleasure he knew they had to be silent. "Shh… You don't want to alert anyone." He kissed Demyx's lips and with a quick thrust he forced himself inside the boy. Demyx whimpered but this time the noise was muffled by Xigbar's mouth over his. He pulled Demyx close and thrust deeply inside of him. "How does that feel?"

"Mmph!" Demyx bit his lip and swallowed back a loud moan. "Amazing… God! Xigbar, I've missed this so much." He wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck and pulled his face closer. "Harder… I need it harder."

"As you wish." Xigbar chuckled and gripped Demyx's hips tightly. He forced himself deeper and harder into his lover. Every thrust seemed to shake Demyx to his core. He was trembling violently and Xigbar grew concerned for a moment. He slowed his pace and stared down at Demyx. "Are you alright?"

Demyx whimpered and clung to Xigbar. "I was until you slowed down."

Xigbar chuckled and shook his head. "I love you so damn much kid." He pressed his mouth hungrily over Demyx's throat and groaned lightly. "You're right. It _has_ been too damn long."

Demyx whimpered and ran his fingers through Xigbar's hair. He had missed the feel of Xigbar holding him and making love to him. He'd missed it so much that now when he had what he wanted it felt like a dream. Demyx closed his eyes and bit his lip as all the pleasure began to flood him. He whimpered and clung to Xigbar even tighter. "Xigbar! I'm…"

"Shh…" Xigbar smiled. "It's alright. I'll let myself go too. After all, we need to get back to the party." Xigbar kissed a gentle trail up Demyx's neck to his ear. He felt Demyx's core begin to pulse around him and he felt the warm sticky fluid find its way to his stomach. He let himself go as well releasing his seed inside his lover. The two stared at each other a moment panting heavily. Xigbar leaned forward and kissed Demyx's forehead before pulling away from him and reaching for a blanket to wipe himself with. "I hate this already. It's not enough… By the end of the night I'll only want you even more."

"I may have another break." Demyx said with a bright smile. "And I'm sure you're not the only one who'll be wanting more." He giggled lightly and pressed his lips to Xigbar's. "I agree though. I hate this! But sometimes is better than never, right?"

Xigbar smiled and began redressing his bottom half. "That's a rather optimistic view of it. I suppose you're right. Still… Nothing compares to the day I take you home with me. And I will. One day I'll steal you back and we'll live back in Germany together happily."

"Mmm…" Demyx smiled as he too redressed his legs. "I can't wait for the day." He adjusted himself in the mirror and grabbed up his sitar. "We should get back down there."

"Yes." Xigbar sighed sadly and pulled Demyx into a warm kiss. "I love you Demyx. If we can be strong we can get through this… I know it."

"So do I." Demyx smiled and opened the door to the hall. It was empty so he quickly motioned for Xigbar to follow him out. They started down the stairs and returned to the party unnoticed. They had to separate from each other so as not to cause alarm and went to their individual places. Demyx's place was back near where the musicians were playing. He had to wait there until it was his turn to play again. He kept a watchful eye on the party however and watched Xigbar make casual conversation with people. It was then that he saw with horror that Saïx had arrived. To Demyx's knowledge this party was invitation only to the highest ranked officers in the military and those of the Nazi party who were very financially astute. Saïx was neither. Demyx couldn't place his finger on the man's appearance until he saw that Xemnas excused himself from a conversation to go over and greet him. His heart sank and he knew that as long as Saïx was present he and Xigbar couldn't have their second rendezvous. He could only pray now that the man left long before his second break.

Saïx stood listening to Xemnas speak but his mind was miles away. He was searching across the faces to find Xigbar and Demyx. He'd heard about how Xemnas had taken Demyx right from under Xigbar's nose and he had to commend the man for it. He himself could not have thought up a more brilliant plan to separate the two he so loathed. Finally his eyes fell on Demyx and he smirked. The Jew was staring at him petrified. He couldn't help but smile wickedly and excuse himself from the conversation with Xemnas to go taunt the boy. He approached him swiftly and chuckled as Demyx averted his gaze. "Didn't expect to see me here?"

"Shut up…" Demyx glared at the man and clenched his fists.

"I wouldn't be so rude to my new master's guests if I were you. He's not my pathetic uncle… He won't treat you with kind words and a night of bliss." Saïx said loudly.

"You're disgusting. You do realize that…" Demyx retorted quickly and loud enough that the few guests who heard Saïx's comment also heard his. "You keep having these sick fantasies of things that just aren't true! Now who's the pathetic one?"

Saïx grit his teeth and raised his hand to strike Demyx but stopped himself and adjusted his uniform. "We will see about that. One day I will catch you…"

"Not if there isn't anything to catch us doing." Demyx narrowed his glare on Saïx. "What's so hard to believe about my friendship with Xigbar? Is it that it's a legitimate and healthy friendship, something you'll never be able to attain? Or is it simply that you wish your uncle were as big of an asshole as you?"

"Mind your tongue or I will strike you!" Saïx seethed.

"I don't think you will. You know you don't have that authority here. You are not my master… You're just a lowly soldier who managed to connive an invitation to this party because you have some sort of ties to El Obergruppenführer Xemnas. But despite your connection with him you know he won't stand for you punishing his servants. That's his job and he does so how he sees fit. He's never once struck me, nor have I seen him strike any other servants here despite our many blunders. He's not the violent type…" Demyx paused to smile brightly. "That must infuriate you beyond words."

Saïx growled and balled up his fist but did nothing. "Not as much as you'd like to think…"

"What is your problem with Xigbar anyhow?" Demyx crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "I understand your dislike of me. I'm Jewish, you're German. But your uncle is _family_."

"He is not family! He disowned us long ago!" Saïx glared at the floor and clenched his fists even tighter. "You want to know what a wonderful man your good friend Xigbar really is!? Oh yes, he was a great man! I really looked up to him. I wanted to be just like him… At one time, I was good friends with Axel as well. We would spend all day pretending to be at war. One day he would be Xigbar and then the next day I would. We would relive his battle tales through our play. Sometimes even Larxene would play along with us… But many years later my mother began to fall ill. Xigbar insisted it was my father who was poisoning her because her illness was so sudden and unexplained. But he had met my father in the war! He had introduced him to my mother, so why would a friend of his hurt his sister!? My mother insisted that Xigbar was wrong and it grew into a huge fight. The last thing he said to my mother was that if she was going to let herself waste away and die rather than believe him and accept his help then he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She died knowing her brother cared nothing for her! And it turned out that Xigbar was right all along. My father had been poisoning her. I still don't know why to this day. When I wrote to Xigbar and plead with him to let me live with him he only returned my letters once. He said we were no longer family and he owed nothing to his sister to spare her son a life of torment!"

"That is a lie Saïx!" Xigbar said as he approached his nephew furiously. "I tried to take you with me before your mother died! You refused! You were a cocky, smart mouthed little bastard then and you are now! I told you what I believed and asked you to come live with me but you refused and called me a liar. You said as long as I lived you would never forgive me for what I said to your mother. You said if it was true about your father then it was my fault for bringing him into your mother's life in the first place. Maybe you were right… It was my fault but I never meant for her to die. I loved your mother! She was my sister! But she was the one that told me to leave. That I was tearing her house apart and she no longer wanted my help. So I disowned her as family, yes. But I was willing to take you with me and give you a better life. You were the one that shut me out as well! By the time you realized you were wrong I was already in Berlin. I couldn't have you living with me and you were old enough then to take matters into your own hands. Still, you'll never let go of the idea that I wronged you."

"You _did_ wrong me!" Saïx glared at Xigbar. "You remember it your way and I remember it my way. Regardless of who is right and who is wrong we still stand at this point today. My hatred for you has swelled beyond control. I used to respect you… Even after our fight I still respected you. But what you are doing now… With this, this filthy little flea! I have lost all my respect for you. You're no better than a Jew yourself."

"Say what you will." Xigbar glared at Saïx and stepped to stand beside Demyx. "I would rather be all the horrible things you've said of me than grow into a spiteful, pathetic, wicked old man who spends all his days alone which is what you will become if you don't let go of all your hatred and anger Saïx." Xigbar pulled Demyx away. "Come on… Let's get something to eat and ignore his existence."

Demyx looked back at Saïx with a bit of pity. He hadn't known the man's history before this night and although it didn't make him any less evil it did shed light onto his disposition. He now knew why Saïx had been so relentlessly cruel despite that it was unjustified. He couldn't help but think back to how it had made him feel when his father had done nearly the same thing that Xigbar had done to Saïx. He shuddered at the thought of becoming bitter and angry like Saïx had and he was somewhat thankful that despite the horrible outcome of it, his feelings toward his father had changed drastically that day he found he had been arrested. Demyx looked to Xigbar who was fuming angrily but he knew that deep inside the man was hurting just as badly as Saïx was. Instead of their losses bringing them together it tore them apart and Demyx wished with everything he had that they could one day work things out, though he knew it was perhaps too much to hope for.


	21. Das Ende

OMFG. Like, second to last chapter. SOOOOO much going on. I don't want to spoil it for you so I won't say much. I'll just say that I'm sorry for all the jumping around but I felt it was important to get everyone's initial start on the day in this chapter. I'm sorry for this chapter in general. I hated writing it. I hate myself for writing it and I'm just generally sorry. I think I've said enough…

Oh, also… A song I HIGHLY RECOMMEND you listen to (You can find it on YouTube) while reading the end of this chapter (The end point being once you reach " -- " ) is titled "Wake up, Open the Door and Escape to the Sea" by Blaqk Audio. Seriously, if anything fits, it's that song. I truly, truly suggest listening to it… Now on with the story.

Chapter 21:

Das Ende

The End

* * *

Kraków, Poland  
December 31, 1941

Time passed by slowly for Demyx within the following months. Xemnas had been too busy to plan any parties and so this meant Demyx didn't get to see Xigbar. However with the end of the year and a lack of demand on his professional life, Xemnas had gained an opportunity to throw a party for the new year. It was exactly the thing Demyx had been hoping for. This party, according to Xemnas, was to be the biggest most elaborate party that he had ever thrown. This of course meant his home wouldn't do. Everybody had been to his home and it didn't have the same majesty that it did before. So this meant he would hold his party elsewhere… Luckily for him he had secured a mansion located nearer Las Wolski forest. It was quiet, private and very out of the way. Demyx questioned why Xemnas, whom he had grown to see was quite infatuated with his own popularity, would choose a place that seemed so desolate and out of the way. His questioning however quickly faded away as he and the other servants arrived at the stunning mansion. It was large and elaborate and beautifully landscaped despite the harsh Winter ice that clung to the features of the outside. As they unloaded themselves from the back of the large military truck they had been forced to ride in as transport, they made their way inside and quickly found the inside was just a visually pleasing as the outside. Demyx stared in awe at the beauty of the mansion but quickly got to work with his seemingly endless task of last minute practice before he was to perform tonight. He found an unused room on the first floor where he could sit quietly and practice until the time came for him to ready himself. His heart was pounding inside of his chest at the thought of seeing Xigbar again and he couldn't help but smile. Tonight was going to be a night to remember...

_Elsewhere…_

Xigbar smiled as he rose out of bed. It was the day of Xemnas' party and he had stayed asleep as long as he could to avoid waiting the rest of the time awake. Still, it was earlier than he hoped it would be and he knew he had to get up and embrace the day. There was still a lot to do before he could relax and that included attending a few meetings later on in the day. He stood and upon sniffing himself, decided he did not need to bathe quite yet. He dressed in his uniform and started down that stairs. Naminé was on her way up with a tray of food when he spotted the girl and patted her head. "No breakfast for me today Naminé. Thank you but I'm really too excited to eat. You can share it with Roxas if you like…"

Naminé blushed and nodded with a smile. "Thank you sir." She was about to continue up the stairs but stopped and looked at Xigbar with bright eyes. "Tonight is your big night… Right? Demyx will be so happy to see you and to find out..." Naminé looked down as a sudden sadness swept her. For the past few months Xigbar had a plan in mind. It was his intention at this party to steal Demyx away. From there they would flee the country and disappear. In the discussion of it, both Roxas and Naminé had been very excited. They had been behind the plan completely but as time drew nearer the positive feelings began to dwindle and fear set into them. So many things could go wrong and it could mean the end of both Demyx and Xigbar's lives. And even if they were successful, it did not bode well for any of Xigbar's servants. Without him they would return to the Ghetto and nothing would be the same. This of course was a fact they knew and accepted. Xigbar had even given them the option to go against his plan for their own wellbeing but they refused and insisted to take the sacrifice. Naminé knew that they faced a life of hardships from here on but it was no more depressing than the thought of never seeing Xigbar and Demyx again. She had grown very fond of Xigbar as she had Demyx and she knew she would miss them terribly. She knew it was also very likely that they would never hear what would befall Xigbar and Demyx. Whether they made it or whether they died, she and Roxas would never know and that was perhaps the worst of all. But she brushed aside her thoughts and smiled at Xigbar once more. "Good luck Xigbar."

Xigbar smiled sadly. He could see the tears in the girl's eyes and it brought tears to his own. "Thank you Naminé." He turned away from the girl and reached for the door. Before he could open it, Axel burst in excitedly. "Axel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Axel smiled widely. "I got an invitation… Last minute. Larxene gave it to me! Do you realize what this means? I can help you! I can keep watch while you and Demyx escape. It's perfect."

"Now, now. I don't want you risking getting yourself into trouble for my sake." Xigbar rested a hand on Axel's shoulder. "I know you want to help but the best you can do is to keep yourself out of trouble."

"Well… What if I just stand guard? You two can find a room to leave from and I can stand outside the door and alert you if there is any trouble." Axel smiled. "Admit it Xigbar, you need me! You can't risk getting caught."

Xigbar groaned loudly. "I hate it when you're right." Xigbar sighed and nodded his head. "Okay, okay. You can stand guard but that is it. Do you have a tuxedo to wear?"

"No. I was planning on just wearing my uniform." Axel smiled sheepishly. "I don't exactly have money you know."

"That's fine. Demyx's old tuxedo is here. You can have it, it should fit you. You'll fit in better and bring less attention to yourself." Xigbar patted Axel's shoulder and smiled. "I have to go. You watch over my servants until it's time to go to the party. And if either Roxas or Naminé changes their mind about the plan you be sure to tell me."

Axel nodded. "I will." He watched his uncle exit the home before letting out a heavy sigh. Tonight was going to be hectic...

_Elsewhere…_

Saïx smiled wickedly as Larxene made her way into his small apartment. "I trust the task I asked of you is complete?"

Larxene flashed an even more wicked smile than her cousin and nodded. "Axel has the invitation as you requested. He seemed enthusiastic about it so I'm sure he'll be attending."

"Perfect." Saïx motioned for Larxene to follow him. "Tonight will go perfectly."

"Remind me again what you're trying to prove." Larxene said plainly. "I mean, certainly you don't truly believe my father is a sodomist."

"I more than believe it Larxene. I know it! He and that annoying little Jew of his have been constantly escaping my attempts at catching them. But not this time…" Saïx smiled. "Having Axel at the party will be a tremendous help. He'll be there and whenever Xigbar and that little rat sneak off Axel will be the one to keep watch. We'll catch them all…"

Larxene yawned and shrugged. "I understand that my father has it coming, but Axel?"

"Axel has been just as guilty as those two. He protects them… He needs to be brought down." Saïx replied.

"And just how did you come up with this plan?" Larxene asked dully. "I know you're smart but even you couldn't think to do this all on your own."

"No, that's why I enlisted your help and the help of Marluxia. I promised him an evening with you if he helped me make a plan."

"Oh!?" Larxene growled and clenched her fists. "And you were planning on telling me this when?"

"Just now. Marluxia is your date tonight." Saïx smiled viciously. "He's going to help us bring them down. I realize now I couldn't defeat them three to one. But now we're evenly matched. There's no way they're getting away this time. Tonight… Tonight is the start of a long awaited revenge..."

_Later that evening…_

Demyx let out a heavy sigh as the guests started pouring in. He was in charge of the first hour of music and already his fingers were growing pained. Still, he was able to ignore the pain with the simple thought of Xigbar's appearance. He watched the crowd of guests intently but he didn't see Xigbar at all. He grew a bit discouraged until he saw Axel's face amongst the visitors. If Axel was there then surely Xigbar was there or would be soon. By the time his first music shift was over he still saw no sign of Xigbar but made his way to find Axel. Axel was waiting in the main hall thankfully alone. Demyx smiled brightly and stepped up to him. "Hello Axel! It's been a long time."

"Tell me about it…" Axel smiled and patted Demyx's shoulder. "How the hell have you been kid? I hope Xemnas has been treating you well."

Demyx nodded. "He has. He's a lot better than I expected… At least to me. The other servants, less so. But he isn't abusive and that's important to all of us." He fiddled with his sitar a moment and looked at the floor. "Is Xigbar coming?"

"Yep." Axel smiled widely. "He doesn't want to show up too early… That might send up cause for alarm. We have to be very careful."

"Very careful? Of what?" Demyx looked at Axel curiously.

"I can't explain now. You'll see when Xigbar gets here." Axel smiled and stepped away from Demyx. "We shouldn't be seen talking to each other for too long. It might raise questions."

"Alright." Demyx watched Axel retreat before finding his way to the empty room he had been practicing in. It was still empty and still very quiet. It would be the perfect place to go when Xigbar arrived despite the lack of comfortable places to lay down. He smiled at the thought of being able to feel Xigbar again and he wished the man would hurry up and arrive. He waited patiently in the room for his break to be over and once it was he returned to the party where more people had arrived but still no Xigbar. He returned to his place with the other musicians and began playing when it was his turn. It was another thirty minutes into playing before Demyx's eyes finally caught sight of Xigbar. His heart swelled and he couldn't fight the smile on his face. Xigbar made his way over and stood watching quietly. Their gazes met and although he should feel happy, Xigbar looked especially discontent. Now Demyx was concerned but he didn't let it show. He continued to play until it was time to switch with another musician, at which point he saw that Saïx had arrived. His heart dropped but Saïx didn't seem to be looking for them. He only made his way in and over to Xigbar's daughter who stood with her date in the same place she had been all night. Demyx stepped away from the other musicians slowly and made his way to the main hall without his eyes leaving Saïx. Once he was out of the main room he waited for Xigbar to find him.

Xigbar had spotted Saïx soon after Demyx had. He followed Demyx at some distance and too kept his gaze locked on Saïx. When they were both finally in the main hall he looked to Demyx concerned. "We don't have much time…"

"I know that." Demyx looked at Xigbar worriedly. "Saïx is here. If he catches us…"

"He isn't going to catch us. Axel is helping us…" Xigbar looked over his shoulder to see Axel approaching just in time. "Come on, we need to find a place where there is not likely to be any interruptions."

"I know the perfect place." Demyx smiled widely and grabbed Xigbar's arm. He lead him to the empty room and pulled him inside. Once inside he pulled Xigbar against him and kissed his neck hungrily. "I hate that we have to rush this…"

"Demyx, stop." Xigbar pulled away from his lover and shook his head. "Axel didn't tell you? We're getting out of here, tonight."

"What?" Demyx stared at Xigbar quietly for a moment. "I don't understand… Xigbar, they'll know you took me when they go to the home to look for me."

"I know. That's why we're not going back to the home." Xigbar smiled and pulled Demyx into a tight hug. "We're going to India. You and me… I've got all my money. It's waiting in a car in the woods just a few miles from here. We'll get in the car and we'll escape. We'll go to India and that is where we will live!"

"What?" Demyx pulled away from Xigbar slowly. "No… What about Roxas and Naminé? What about all the others? If we leave them without a master they'll be headed back to the Ghetto for sure!"

"I know that." Xigbar sighed sadly. "But I spoke with them about it and they said they don't care. They're willing to make the sacrifice if you are."

"I…" Demyx looked down at the floor. "I don't know…"

Xigbar sighed. "We have to make a decision soon. Demyx, there's a chance that if we don't do this now, we may never have the chance again." He stepped away from his lover slowly. "It's up to you…" He turned to the door and opened it slowly. "Axel, is everything still clear?"

Axel turned to look at his uncle in panic. "Yes… Why haven't you left yet?" He bit his lip nervously and turned his gaze back down the hall. "Nobody's come yet but that doesn't mean they won't. Hurry up!" He groaned as Xigbar closed the door again and there was more hushed whispering from inside. Any more of this and he felt he might die of a heart attack. His heart was already pounding in his ears and he only prayed that they would hurry up. It was at that moment that the worst person happened to approach.

Saïx smiled at Axel. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?"

Axel stood his ground and glared at Saïx. "Just trying to get some peace and quiet… I've got a real headache." He reached around slowly and knocked twice lightly on the door to alert Xigbar that there was already trouble. "Is that a crime?"

"Not quite. But I know that's not the case. I'll have to ask you to excuse me… I need to get into that room." Saïx made a motion to step past Axel but his way was quickly blocked.

"Over my dead body…" Axel smirked at Saïx. "And I don't think you'd go that far…"

"You'd be surprised at how far I would go." Saïx let out a low whistle. At his signal, Larxene and Marluxia approached. "Out of my way."

"Fuck off." Axel glared at them and rose his fist to hit Saïx but Marluxia was there first. He hit Axel in the gut and it was all Axel could do to keep his footing. He tried to strike again but Larxene was quickly behind him twisting his arm viciously. He muffled a scream and tried to fight against them but it seemed the more he fought the harder Larxene tried to break his arm. He knew he could not get free. He had failed. He quickly kicked the wall and shouted for Xigbar. "Do it now! Hurry!"

Saïx struck Axel across the face. "It's too late, I have already caught them." He smiled triumphantly and kicked open the door. But to his disappointment Xigbar and Demyx were fully clothed. He could prove nothing… It was then that he realized they weren't hiding to have sex. Not this time… This time they were trying to escape. Saïx growled and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Xigbar. "Don't take another step or I'll fucking kill you!"

"Get behind me Demyx!" Xigbar pushed his lover behind him and stood staring angrily at Saïx. "Listen Saïx… You can be rid of us once and for all. Let us leave. You'll never have to see us again. Just…"

"Shut up!" Saïx grit his teeth and glared at Xigbar. "I would never give you the satisfaction of letting you escape. You're just a foolish old man…"

"Saïx…" Demyx stepped out from behind Xigbar and stared at the man that loathed him so. "This isn't the right thing to do. Think about your mother. She and Xigbar had a lot of problems but they still loved each other. Do you think she wants her son doing this? P-put the gun down and everything will be alright."

"You shut up!" Saïx gripped his gun tighter. "How dare you speak of my mother! You know nothing!" Tears now stung his eyes and he was trembling. "This is revenge for my mother! This is justice!" Saïx cocked the gun in his hand and glared hard at both men before him. "Now the only question is, who do I shoot first?" He smirked and set his sights on Demyx but as he was about to pull the trigger he felt something hit him from behind. It was Axel. He growled as his shot flew into the ceiling, missing its target by a large distance. He whirled around and kicked Axel in the face just as Larxene regained restraint of him. He pressed his gun to Axel's temple and cocked it with a smile. "Alright… You first then."

"Saïx!" Marluxia pointed behind his friend. "They're getting away!"

"What!?" Saïx swung his gun around and let a shot fly. His bullet hit but with the tears still in his eyes his vision was too blurry to tell which man he had shot and both had cried out. He wiped his eyes and when his vision was cleared he saw that they were both gone. Only a bit of blood was left. He rushed to the window and looked out but it was too dark to see anything. He was about to start out after them but heard the familiar sound of Xemnas clearing his throat.

"Saïx! What is going on!?" Xemnas looked from Larxene and Marluxia to Axel and then back to Saïx. "What in the hell happened?"

--

Xigbar gripped his left arm tightly. The sting from the bullet gracing his flesh and bone was no less painful than any other wounds he has sustained during battle. But it was nothing serious. He knew he would live. It was Demyx he was concerned for. The boy was badly injured. The bullet had found its way into Demyx's chest. It hadn't hit his heart for which Xigbar was very thankful… Still, it had gone completely through Demyx and seemed to have pierced his lung. Xigbar tried to carry him but it was too much of a task with his arm injured. Instead they ran through the snow to where Xigbar had left his car. The cold air was painful and mocking them with every inhaled breath. Demyx's pace was growing slow and Xigbar urged him to keep on. "Don't give up now Demyx… We can make it! We'll get you to a doctor… You're going to be alright."

"I-it hurts Xigbar!" Demyx clutched his chest as he tried to run as fast as he could. "It's so cold… I can't feel my feet anymore. Or my h-hands… I can't breathe. I feel dizzy."

"No!" Xigbar wrapped his right arm around Demyx to support him. "You'll be fine. You just can't give up. We'll get to the car! I promise."

"Y-you should leave me here…" Demyx looked at Xigbar through half lidded eyes. "You go get the car and then come get me."

"No. I'm not leaving you. Come on Demyx, you can make it!" Xigbar felt the tears on his face begin to grow in number. He continued on until he spotted the car in the distance. "Look Demyx! There's the car! You're going to be fine!"

Demyx smiled lightly and lowered himself to the ground. "I know…" He looked up at Xigbar as tears filled his eyes. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"No… No, no, no! Demyx!" Xigbar knelt down and tapped his lover's face. "Come on. You've got to stay awake and listen to me. You're going to be alright. I'll go get the car… You won't have to take another step."

"No…" Demyx wrapped his arms around Xigbar. "Don't leave. It's so cold… Hold me, keep warm."

"D-demyx…" Xigbar whimpered lightly and pulled Demyx into his arms. "Come on, you'll be fine."

Demyx smiled sadly. "I love you Xigbar."

"I love you too. But don't talk like…" Xigbar swallowed back a sob. "Demyx…"

Demyx ran his hand through Xigbar's hair and laughed lightly. "You'll love it in India. Promise me you'll still go there. Take Roxas and Naminé… I know they'll love it there. Roxas was wanting to see it again anyhow…"

"A-alright." Xigbar pressed his lips against Demyx's. "But you're coming too."

Demyx smiled and shook his head. "I don't think I have it in me to make it that far." He sucked in a quick breath and clung tightly to Xigbar. "Maybe next time…" He looked sadly at Xigbar as all feeling slowly left his body. Before long, Demyx was dead.

Xigbar clung tightly to Demyx's body and cried heavily. He stared down at his lover through blurry vision and coddled him like a small child. Eventually there came a point where Xigbar no longer had the tears to express his sorrow. It was as this moment that he knew he couldn't stay here. Soon somebody would come searching for them and if they caught him, Demyx's death would be in vain. He left his lover to lay there in the snow staring peacefully up at the sky with empty eyes. He walked solemnly to his car and drove away.


	22. Die Entschuldigung

I'm really sorry for that last chapter guys… I really am. Not only is it a depressing one but it made me depressed writing it. It was a shitty chapter all around. Still, I decided long ago that Demyx was going to die at the end and so it had to be done. (Otherwise my husband, who is my consultant on this story, would have chastised me for being a wimp and making an unrealistic lovey-dovey ending.) And Demyx really could have been worse off. He could have been alone, NOT in the arms of the person he loved. And really, he died sort of happy that way… He knew Xigbar would be alright and so would Roxas and that was what really mattered most to him.

Anyhow, I'm glad you stuck with this till the end. I have a feeling you all are going to be disappointed. I know you've all been looking forward to this last chapter and I really don't know what you expected from it. However, this is what you get. The SHORTEST chapter in the history of chapters. It's more of an Epilogue really, if anything. And it's still very depressing… BUT it's also happy in its own way. There was a message I was trying to get across and I hope I am successful. (I know, right? Me trying to be meaningful? Pfft… I know.) One would hope that the message is clear as day but in the event that it isn't, I'll spell it out for you:

**Let go of the past… All you really have is the future.**

**Hatred, greed, and bitterness get you nowhere and revenge is only bittersweet at best.**

**Sometimes the person you find you're hurting most is yourself when you seek justice and in the end it is you who will walk away with nothing unless you can learn from your mistakes.**

**And of course… Never be afraid to love. You may get hurt but loving is the greatest emotion you will ever feel. Always embrace it.**

If you can walk away from this having learned that much then Demyx's death was not in vain. Thank you very much for reading this fic. I hope you're looking forward to reading my next KH fic. No title for it yet but the pairing is VekuZeku. I know what you're thinking but honestly, give it a chance. It's HOT.

Chapter 22

Die Entschuldigung

The Apology

* * *

Jerusalem, Israel  
December 31, 1953

Xigbar stood quietly staring at the Yad Vashem memorial. It had been thirteen years since Demyx's death and still the pain cut him deeply. Visiting the memorial did little to heal his heart but he felt it was the least he could do to pay homage to all those that had died, not only Demyx. He'd never forgiven himself for what had happened that night. Over and over again he kept telling himself that if he had just arrived sooner or if he had just been patient enough to wait a few years that things could be different but even he didn't know that for sure. His heart had been heavy all these years and now standing at a reminder of what had occurred only made his heart feel heavier. At his side, Naminé stood bravely gripping his hand. She did not cry and Xigbar envied her because he was moments away from tears. On her right was Roxas, her husband. He too was brave faced but Xigbar saw that he too might break at any second. Even further right of them was Axel. He was the only one that was truly iron faced. Without him there, Xigbar didn't know if he would have been able to stay as composed as he was. Naminé released her hold on his hand and Xigbar smiled sadly. He stepped forward and laid down the sitar he had been holding in his free hand and then stepped back. It was not the same sitar Demyx had all those years ago. It had been long lost by now. But it would do… He sucked back a sob and lowered himself to the ground as all the emotions he had been holding back swept him up. He felt arms around him and he knew Naminé had instantly rushed to embrace him. He felt Roxas and Axel also join in but their touch and words of comfort did little to sooth him. He heard footsteps approaching and he managed to raise his gaze enough to see a familiar face.

Saïx stared down at Xigbar. "I… I don't know how to say everything that I need to say. What I did was unforgivable and I…" Saïx grit his teeth and dropped the flowers he had been gripping as tears rose to his eyes and claimed his cheeks. "I just really wanted to say that I was sorry… I didn't realize what an impact hurting you would make on me. It did nothing for me. I only felt worse. If I could bring Demyx back I would but I…" Saïx dropped to his knees as his tears poured onto the ground. "I shouldn't have followed you here. I'm so sorry!"

Xigbar stood slowly and walked over to Saïx. "Would you be saying that if Demyx hadn't died?"

Saïx looked up to Xigbar sadly and shook his head.

Xigbar smiled softly and knelt down to embrace his nephew. "Then Demyx's death was not in vain…"


End file.
